Destinée - Partie 1
by eternal-stories
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson et Caroline Forbes se rencontrent par hasard et, dès lors, ils ne s'imaginent plus l'un sans l'autre. Mais très vite les complications arrivent quand leurs familles découvrent leur liaison et feront ainsi tout pour les séparer. Nos deux tourtereaux pourront-ils tout de même réussir à être ensemble? Trilogie assez spéciale, je vous explique tout... En pause
1. Prologue

**Destinée – Partie 1**

_-Série:__ The Vampire Diaries_

_-Histoire__: Inventée_

_-Genre:_ _Romance/Drame_

_-Rating__: T  
_

_-Auteur__: klaroline-stebekah-forever_

_-Correctrice__: floriane13_

_-Rappel__: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série et des livres de L.J. Smith. Je ne tire donc aucun profit de cette publication, juste du plaisir de la faire découvrir._

_-Couples:__ Klaus/Caroline_

_-Amitiés:__ Rebekah/Caroline, Esther/Ayanna_

_-Résumé:_ _Premier tome de la trilogie Destinée. À la fin du 13ème siècle, or que le monde semble retrouver des couleurs après de multitudes guerres et massacres Niklaus Mikaelson, fils du chef du village se promène à cheval comme à son habitude dans la forêt où il fera la rencontre d'une charmante jeune femme du nom de Caroline Forbes à la voix cristalline. Les deux jeunes se rapprochent drôlement même s'ils ne se connaissent que depuis peu et ne s'imaginent plus l'un sans l'autre. Mais leur bonheur va se voir être arraché quand Mikael, le père de Klaus l'oblige à honorer ses responsabilités au village et que Bill, le père de Caroline l'a contraint à épouser le fils du maire. Frustrés et en colères nos deux tourtereaux décident de s'enfuir afin de pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour. Mais des forces occultes et inexplicables, les en empêcheront en leur jetant un mauvais sort, les empêchant ainsi d'être heureux. Que va-t-il se passer ? Réussiront-ils à les battre et à être enfin ensemble ? Pour le découvrir, venez lire cette trilogie des plus entraînante et tournoyante. _

* * *

Prologue: (Ou plutôt précision)  


_Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction, un peu spéciale et quelque peu complexe qui mérite quelques éclaircissements:_

_Bien, alors pour commencer, il faut que je vous indique que cette fiction est une pure invention, pas de rapport avec Vampire Diaries ou The Originals. Non, oubliez de suite tout ce que vous savez sur les séries. Elle raconte un tout autre univers. Je la classerai dans ma catégorie hors-série.  
_

_Enfin ceci est juste pour vous avertir que cette fanfiction est assez particulière. Bref, tout ceci est un autre sujet qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous concerne et nous intéresse._

_Passons donc aux détails à présent..._

_Alors voilà, cette fic se divisera en 5 tomes ou plutôt parties. Une partie pour chaque siècle. Vous êtes perdus ? Je me doute, je vais essayer d'être un minimum précis sans pour autant casser votre suspense ou votre envie. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt cette fiction raconte une toute autre histoire. Déjà Caroline et Klaus vivent à la même époque et dans le même village. Je voulais commencer dans le même siècle où Klaus et sa famille sont nés et reprendre ensuite les plus grandes périodes de la série. J'ai réalisé ensuite que ça ferait un peu trop long donc j'ai décidé finalement de couper et de débuter avec le 13è siècle où la suite sera dans un tout autre registre. En fait, pour résumer, comme énoncé dans ma longue introduction, Klaus et Caroline vont se rencontrer par hasard et tomber amoureux. Leurs parents ne seront pas d'accord et on leur jettera ainsi un sort afin de les séparer. Ce qui expliquera pourquoi ils ne seront plus dans la même période dans la seconde partie. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Bon, pour être honnête avec vous et pour que vous compreniez bien, c'est une histoire 100% klaroline, je l'ai eue en tête pendant l'été et j'ai mis un moment avant de me décider. Mais maintenant je suis lancée et j'espère sincèrement que vous me suivrez jusqu'où bout et qu'elle vous plaira. Vous l'aurez par conséquent compris, le seul couple présent et les seuls personnages principaux seront le klaroline. Bien sûr, d'autres feront leur apparition mais ce ne sera que secondaire, des nuances, rien de bien accentué et comparable. Les fans klaroline seront contents je pense._

_Voilà je pense avoir assez bien analysée. Après, j'espère ne pas avoir trop gâché la surprise de ce qui va leur arriver._

**_Personnages_**_: _

_\- Comme vous le savez, il y aura bien sûr Klaus et Caroline _

_\- Mais aussi les parents de Caroline (qui seront ensemble dans cette fiction), _

_\- Ainsi que les parents de Klaus (aussi ensemble) ! Oui désolée, fallait bien qu'il est des parents, lol ! Mais rassurez-vous, je réserve un rôle bien spécifique à ces 2 là, qui vous les feront autant haïr que dans la série (on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes). __Par contre Mikael sera le père biologique de Klaus dans cette partie du moins, elle est assez compliquée sans pour autant que je rajoute le fait qu'Esther est allée voir ailleurs._

_\- Il y aura aussi, bien évidemment, les autres originaux : Finn, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah. J'ai complètement oublié Henrik, je m'en suis souvenue seulement quand je me suis relue et que j'ai écrit que Rebekah était la dernière Mikaelson. Alors je me suis dit, tant pis la prochaine fois ! Promis je lui fais une apparition. Il n'y a pas non plus la toute première, Freya (si mes infos sont bonnes). _

_\- Ayanna sera aussi présente (faut bien une alliée sorcière pour Esther). Elle sera proche de la famille et une réelle amie et confidente pour Esther. _

_\- Un dénommé Cale fera aussi son apparition. C'est un forain qui a tapé dans l'œil à Rebekah mais ne restera que pour 3 ou 4 chapitres (des nuances comme je disais), _

_\- Tatia (oui je sais, pourquoi elle ? C'est une surprise, vous verrez !) Elle sera une vrai garce c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je lui réserve un rôle bien spécifique, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! _

_\- Sage sera là aussi, comme vous devez vous en doutez elle aura le rôle de compagne de Finn, elle ne correspondra à rien d'autres et n'apparaîtra carrément pas. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas encore quand elle sera dans l'histoire. _

_\- Pour Stefan et Damon, eux, n'apparaîtront qu'à la fin, mais vraiment à la fin, fin, vous comprendrez quand vous y serez. Au départ, je ne voulais pas les faire venir après tout la fiction était sur le klaroline, les Mikaelson et non les Salvatore. Après j'ai pensé à un truc pas mal et je pense que ça le fera bien. On verra bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. _

_\- Ah j'allais oublier ! M. et Mme Lockwood et bien sûr Tyler (oui faut bien un autre boulet, que voulez-vous) seront là aussi. _

_Par contre, pas dit que tous ces personnages seront encore là dans les autres parties de ma fic (mis à part le klaroline bien-sûr). Comme dit plus tôt, elle est en plusieurs parties qui n'ont rien à voir entre eux, mais qui a quand même une petite logique et coordination. À voir si vous voulez continuer ou vous arrêter quand vous voulez. _  
_Une chose est sûr il n'y aura PAS D'ELENA ! (Contents ?) Moi oui :D_

**_Particularités_**_: _

_Le surnaturel n'existe pas, que la sorcellerie (ben ouais pour la malédiction il faut bien, lol). Pas de vampires, pas de loups, pas de doubles Petrova ou autres, non rien de tout ça, que de la sorcellerie._

**_Autres couples__: _**

_Bien, qui dit d'autres personnages dit forcément d'autres couples et quels sont-ils ? Ben eux... Bon personnellement on s'en fiche pas mal et on les verra très peu d'ailleurs. Mais bon si ça vous intéresse de savoir à quoi vous attendre, voilà:_

_Mikael/Esther, Bill/Lise, Cale/Rebekah, Elijah/Tatia, Finn/Sage, (Klaus/Tatia), (Tyler/Caroline), Stefan/Rebekah, Elijah/Katherine_

**_Rythmes_**_: _

_Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierais donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi régulière que ma première (pour celles ou ceux qui suivent aussi celle-là). Je ferai mon possible pour être aussi rapide que possible._

_**Descriptifs**:_

_Klaus Mikaelson est l'un des 5 enfants du chef du village et a de ce fait des responsabilités. Son père a le choix encore entre trois autres fils pour choisir son successeur. Klaus espère secrètement ne pas être celui-là. Cela ne l'empêche pas de devoir supporter la lourde charge que lui impose d'être un de ses héritiers, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire que son père lui montre beaucoup d'amour et encore moins de respect. Il subit souvent des maltraitances et paie également pour celles de ses frères et de sa sœur. Sa mère Esther est plus douce, mais tout aussi aimante et conciliante avec lui que l'est son mari. Seule sa sœur Rebekah lui montre à quel point il compte pour elle. Elijah aussi, son frère aîné veille sur le bien être de son frère mais l'a un peu laissé de côté depuis que Klaus a passé l'adolescente. Ils se sont un peu éloignés, où tous deux espèrent pouvoir se retrouver. Pourtant aucuns d'eux n'osent faire le premier pas. Finn le plus vieux des Mikaelson, se fiche complètement de lui et encore plus de Rebekah. Les seules personnes qui comptent pour Finn sont son père (il espère être choisit par ce dernier pour le succéder), sa mère ainsi que sa petite amie Sage._

_Caroline est la fille unique de Bill et Élisabeth (Lise -surnom qu'elle préfère) Forbes. Elle vient d'avoir 18 ans et espère, de ce fait être plus indépendante. Au contraire, ses parents et les villageois la traite encore comme une gamine attardée. Elle voudrait faire ses propres connaissances sur la vie, ses propres erreurs et rêve également secrètement de voir le monde. Son père est un très bon chasseur ainsi qu'un des porte-paroles au conseil des sages de la ville. Cela est dû notamment à son titre de chasseur. Sa mère, elle par contre, est bénévole en tant que guérisseuse (aide les personnes dans le besoin) et a la charge aussi d'un stand du village dont elle aime beaucoup s'occuper, laissant dorénavant à sa fille les tâches quotidiennes de la maison._

_Pourtant bien différents et ne vivant pas dans le même monde, Klaus et Caroline vont se rencontrer par hasard et découvriront très vite qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils sont âmes sœurs, oui mais à quel point ?_

* * *

_Des questions ? Je vous en prie demandez, je suis là pour ça ! N'hésitez surtout pas à souligner vos incertitudes, réclamations, avis, impressions, si jamais l'histoire vous tente ou pas, tout. Je suis à votre écoute !_

_Nous auteurs, les reviews on adore ça ! Cela nous motive mais aussi nous montre que ce que nous faisons vous plaît. Alors surtout n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour dire des choses négatifs, au contraire, c'est tout aussi constructif que le positif !_

_Promis ! L'histoire commence avec le chapitre un qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je voudrais d'abord voir si mon histoire plaît ou pas. Donc oui, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Merci à vous en tout cas, bisous. A-_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec le chapitre 1 ! J'ai crut que je ne pourrais le mettre en ligne que la semaine prochaine, mais finalement j'ai réussit à trouver du temps pour le mettre aujourd'hui :). Comme expliquée dans le prologue, cette fic est une pure invention donc, il faut que vous oubliez complètement tous les événements qui se sont produits dans Vampire Diaries et tous ce qu'on a appris sur les Originels. C'est un tout autre registre. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et de vos attentes. Je tiens également à tous vous remercier pour me suivre et tout particulièrement pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont ravit. Je ne pensais pas que mon prologue allait tant vous intriguer et encore moins recevoir autant de reviews où j'espère en recevoir encore d'innombrables d'autres pour les chapitres à venir. Oui, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous incitera à poursuivre. :) Merci encore à vous tous, je vous adore ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse la joie de le découvrir, bonne lecture ! A-**_

_**Mais avant une réponse à vos reviews: (ce qui est légitime selon moi !)**_

_** Par contre, je tiens à m'excuser dans un premier temps parce que je vous avez écrit un superbe récit mais, va savoir pourquoi ff n'a pas voulut l'enregistrer et, j'ai dut par conséquent tout recommencer. :/ J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que ces réponses vous satisfera tout autant. J'ai la rage ! C'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Bref, je vous épargne les détails. Pardon. **  
_

**\- Yaya:** _Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il satisfera tes attentes et même au delà. Bisous. ;)_**  
**

**\- Cinochie****: **_Alors voilà le chapitre 1, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira et t'incitera à poursuivre._

**\- Caline:** _Le début est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'il te comblera.._

**\- Douceur:**_ Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera. La suite est enfin en ligne où, je souhaite de tout cœur qu'elle sera aux combles de tes espérances.**  
**_

**\- Glee:**_Voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira et pourra combler tes doutes. Comme je l'ai déjà souligné dans le prologue, cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle de Vampire Diaries et The Originals. Non, c'est une pure invention ! Oui, on est bien au 13ème siècle (même si au départ je voulais les faire interagir à l'époque où Klaus et sa famille ont vécu humains). Finn a en effet une petite amie ou plutôt fiancée qui se trouve être Sage (je ne voulais pas en inventer une et, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Je le vois avec personne d'autre non plus il faut dire^^). Et puis, lui aussi a bien le droit à l'amour le pauvre. En faites pour tout te dire, j'ai un peu hésité à le faire venir dans l'histoire parce que je trouve qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans la série. Enfin bref, de toute façon, tu verras qu'il ne sera que très rarement là. Il n'a d'ailleurs qu'une brève apparition dans ce chapitre et ensuite il n'apparaîtra que... dans... je ne sais même pas encore pour tout dire. Quand à Sage, c'est pire, je n'ai même pas encore pensé ni même imaginé son arrivée. Caroline rêve d'indépendance parce qu'elle est une fille unique et très couvée, elle voudrait voir ce que le monde a à apporter, découvrir ce qui se passe en dehors des murs de sa maison et du village, savoir ce que le mot "vivre" veut dire. Oui, pas d'Elena et ça ne risque pas de changer ! Moi aussi je la déteste et avoir enfin trouvé une fic où elle ne pourrait pas intervenir et un vrai plaisir. :D En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tous ce que je t'ai renseigné a put répondre à tes doutes. Quoi qu'il arrive, merci pour ta review et, surtout n'hésite pas à me demander d'autres éclaircissement si tu as besoin. ;) Par contre, j'ai pas bien compris un truc dans ta review, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu trouvais ça incohérent que Caroline rêve d'indépendance à 18 ans et en étant une femme ? Tu trouves que ça ne colle pas avec l'époque ?_

**\- Hlne59:** _Le premier chapitre est là, régale-toi ! ;) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes en tout cas.  
_

**\- Bonita:**_Non, pas d'Elena et c'est pas prêt de changer ! Ni dans cette partie, ni dans aucune autres ! J'ai enfin trouvé une histoire où elle ne pourrait pas interagir et croit-moi c'est un vrai plaisir ! :) Une fic comme celle-là, c'est le rêve ! xD_

**\- Alina:**_ Merci de me suivre, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu me diras avec le chapitre 1 si ça vaut vraiment le coup et, espère dans tout les cas pouvoir te retrouver également sur les autres._

**\- Odessa:**_Oui c'est vrai, je trouve aussi que c'est une histoire passionnante, mais bon, je ne suis pas trop objective^^. Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère que tes impatiences seront comblées (enfin pas trop non plus, il y a d'autres chapitres tout aussi passionnants qui t'attendent)._

**\- mimi34:** _Coucou ! Je suis moi aussi très contente de pouvoir te retrouver également sur cette fiction. Je t'avais promis une fiction Klaroline, non ? Eh ben, la voilà ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira. Oui, il n'y a pas d'Elena et c'est pas prêt de changer, oh là, non ! :D Elle ne fera aucune apparition, aucune interpellation, non, rien ! C'est comme ci elle n'existait pas. Et puis, tu as raison, on devra déjà supporter Tatia, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Une garce c'est bien assez ! Sans oublier que Tyler sera là lui aussi qui plus est, mais bon il ne servira qu'à rajouter plus d'actions, tout comme Tatia d'ailleurs. Des troubleurs de troubles quoi ! Tu as parfaitement raison, elle est très constructive ta review et j'aime toujours autant te lire ;). Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu ne m'a pas reconnut, je t'en veux aucunement. On ne fait pas forcément attention aux auteurs quand on lit une fic, si ça nous plaît, ça nous plaît ! On fait pas vraiment attention de qui l'écrit. Oui, on s'est loupée à la frontière, pas grave on réessayera et promis ce coup-ci je mets un réveil ! xD Je suis très impatiente en tout cas de découvrir ce que "la fille qui parlait français" pense de ce chapitre et, t'inquiète pas pour le double post, au contraire ça me fais plus de reviews comme ça, lol :D. Allez gros bisous et à très bientôt. ;)  
_

**\- CaroMikaelson:**_Coucou ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise et te fasse rêver, j'espère que ça continuera. Tu as raison le Klaroline est épique et magnifique, c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! C'est à chaque fois un vrai plaisir d'écrire sur eux ! Le premier chapitre est en ligne, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. :) Merci en tout cas pour ta review, j'ai hâte alors de pouvoir lire tes prochains avis._

**\- Guest:**_Le premier chapitre est pour maintenant, régale-toi ! ;) J'espère qu'il te comblera et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A très bientôt._

**\- Lea Michaelson:**_La suite est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous._

_**Je tiens également à remercier Floriane13 pour ses relectures et ses corrections. Oui, merci infiniment ! ;)**_

* * *

**Petite**** inf****o: Comme je vous l'ai rabâché longuement cette première partie se déroule au XIIIème siècle et, de ce fait, étant donné que je n'ai que 22 ans, je ne l'ai par conséquent pas vécu et ainsi je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de temps et de langages que vous pourrez rencontrer. Malgré que j'adore et que je sois une vraie fan de toutes ces périodes d'aristocratie, princesses, contes, chevaliers et mythologie, je ne suis pas très douée, ni même expérimentée pour employer toutes les manières qui se produisaient réellement à cette période. Je ferais mon possible pour que ça colle au mieux, mais je pense que mon texte sera plus familiers qu'autre chose. Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierais quand même mon travail.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Niklaus Mikaelson, fils de Mikael Mikaelson chef du village, se voit comme à son habitude sur son cheval blanc à galoper. Il aimait galoper, courir à dos de cheval, sentir le vent lui caresser le visage, le rafraîchir. Il oubliait tout. Ses disputes constantes avec son père, l'absence de défense de sa mère, ses frères qui l'exaspérait à toujours se ranger de l'avis de leur père. Personne n'osait se rebeller ou le soutenir, c'est également pour ça qu'il recevait plus de coups sûrement. Il se disait que peut-être, lui aussi il devait se laisser commander par son père, qu'il arrêterait ainsi de lui mener la vie dure. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer, de le contredire ou encore de le haïr pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Sa sœur avait l'air de le comprendre, mais elle ne faisait rien pour autant, quoi qu'elle commence un peu à se rebeller. L'adolescence sans doute, ou peut-être qu'elle en avait marre que son père la traite en gamine alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 17 ans la semaine dernière. Il se rappelait le jour où elle avait embrassé un garçon pour la première fois. Son père les avait surpris et était furieux, il avait enlevé toute envie de recommencer à ce garçon qui semblait gentil et appréciait Rebekah même plus que ça. Encore une histoire qui ne verra pas le jour. Elle avait été très remontée. En même temps il la comprenait, mais bon. C'était ça leur père, il était encore plus dur avec elle. Klaus se demandait si cela venait qu'elle était une fille, la seule d'ailleurs ou si c'était parce qu'elle était la dernière enfant Mikaelson. Bref, en tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui énonçait sa façon de penser sans craindre les conséquences. Il l'avait aidé ce qui lui valut une nouvelle et double correction qui plus est : une pour son audace et une pour celle de Rebekah. Mikael lui avait donné la bonne occasion de transmettre la colère qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Rebekah contre lui. Ce qui avait fait culpabiliser celle-ci mais Klaus ne regrettait rien mis à part les coups peut-être. Cela lui avait entraîné deux semaines de convalescence. Klaus se promenait toujours dans la forêt quand il entendit une voix, non plutôt un murmure, un chant. Cette voix était si belle, si apaisante, si calme. Il s'en perdit presque et se mit à ralentir et sans s'en rendre compte, il suivit le son de la mélodie qui le conduisit à une jeune femme. Mais qui était-elle? Elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux longs, blond et ondulés. Ses yeux bleus l'envoûtaient qu'il perdit toute prestance qui faisait pourtant sa légende. Son sourire lui donna des frissons et le fit sourire aussi.

* * *

Caroline Forbes venait d'avoir 18 ans, elle était enfin une adulte. Ce jour elle l'attendait avec impatience. Enfin, on la traiterait en adulte, en femme, comme tout le monde et non pas comme une gamine ou comme la fille du célèbre chasseur. Un des membres privilégiés du conseil du village. Finalement, ce jour qu'elle espérait tant était comme les autres. On lui demanda trois fois si elle voulait qu'on l'aide à amener les courses, on l'a salué comme on salue une princesse ou plutôt une pauvre chose fragile. On lui a ri au nez quand elle a voulu s'inscrire au concours de la moisson. Non mais sérieux ! C'est quoi leur problème ? Parce qu'elle est une femme elle ne pouvait rien faire ? Elle rentra chez elle frustrée, mais au moment de franchir le seuil de sa porte elle décida en fin de compte de se dégourdir encore un peu plus les jambes en faisant une promenade dans la forêt. Là au moins, les animaux ne se moquent pas d'elle, ils la prennent pour ce qu'elle est et la comprennent. Elle s'engouffra de plus en plus dans les bois, à tel point qu'elle n'apercevait plus le village. Curieusement, plus elle s'éloignait, plus elle souriait et se sentait bien. Elle devrait avoir peur ou quoi que soit qui l'effraie et la force à rebrousser chemin. Au contraire, elle se sentait revivre et plus en sécurité et heureuse que jamais. Elle se mit même à chanter, dévoilant ainsi les animaux qui se cachaient l'écoutant attentivement. Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier sa mélodie et ce ne fut pas les seuls, puisqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, de chevaux pour être plus précis. S'arrêtant soudainement de chanter, elle se retourna et aperçut un jeune homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Mais qui était-il ? Et que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas être en paix ? Il descendit de son cheval et s'avança vers elle. De son côté, Caroline se surprit à constater que plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus son cœur battait la chamade. Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt charmant et séduisant. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation ou de prise de courage, le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus pour prendre enfin la parole. Il entreprit de faire ainsi les présentations.

**\- « Bonjour. »** Salua-t-il. « **Je m'appelle Niklaus.** **Pardonnez-moi de vous couper dans votre élan ce n'était point mon attention. J'ai entendu votre voix si charmante que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la suivre pour voir à qui elle appartenait. »**

**\- « Bonjour, merci pour ce compliment. En général, je chante pour personne d'autre que moi ! Si j'avais su qu'il y avait quelqu'un je n'aurais pas chanté. »**

\- Confus. « **Pourquoi cela ? Vous avez une voix divine ! Vous devriez faire profiter tout le monde de ce don si précieux. »**

**\- « Allez dire ça à mon village. »** Dit-elle sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

**\- « Que vous reproche-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il quelque peu surpris par sa remarque.

**\- « D'être une femme. »** Avoua-t-elle en le regardant contrariée.

**\- « Je vois. »** La regardant intensément. « **Si ça peut vous rassurer, mon père non plus ne m'accepte pas et me rabaisse sans cesse. »**

\- Fronçant les sourcils. « **Pourquoi cela ? » **Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**\- « Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'ose lui dire ce que je pense. »**

**\- « En quoi est-ce un problème ? »**

**\- « Je l'ignore. »**

Se souriant de plus en plus, les deux jeunes se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Caroline fut la première à le rompre, cassant ainsi l'échange de regard qui devenait de plus en plus intense et insoutenable.

\- Détournant le regard de lui. « **Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rester. » **Valsant son regard dans la direction d'où elle venait, avant de le reporter sur Klaus.** « Mes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter. » **Annonça Caroline au bout d'un moment.

\- Quelque peu déçu.** « Je comprends. Euh... » **Cherchant son nom.

\- Remarquant qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom.** « Caroline ! »**

**\- « Caroline. » **Souriant.** « Vous avez un très joli prénom. »**

\- Rendant son sourire.** « Merci. »**

**\- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir Caroline ? »**

**\- « Bien-sûr ! Ici, demain, même heure ? » **Proposa-t-elle.

**\- « Je m'en réjouit d'avance. »**

**\- « Bien, mais autant se tutoyer je pense, non ? »**

**\- « Cela me va. Alors à demain très chère Caroline. »**

**\- « À demain Niklaus.**

Caroline repartit en direction de son village et Klaus remonta sur son cheval rejoignant également le sien, ainsi que sa maison par la même occasion.

* * *

Caroline se sentit toute drôle pendant tout le trajet. Elle avait comme des étoiles dans les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre et un sourire qui ne voulait s'effacer. Au contraire, il ne faisait que s'agrandir. Elle respirait le bonheur. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis à peine une heure et pourtant elle ressentait déjà des sentiments à son égard. Il était si beau, si charmant, si gentil et lui a même dit qu'elle avait une jolie voix. Niklaus l'avait également soutenu suite à ses représailles. En lui avouant même qu'on lui infligeait la même chose. Et si lui ne ressentait rien pour elle ? S'il ne venait pas à leur rendez-vous demain ? Son sourire s'effaça soudainement à cette pensée. Elle rejeta cette idée en secouant la tête, se convainquant qu'elle se faisait des films. _''Mais non Caroline, c'est lui qui te l'a demandé. Il ne t'aurait rien proposé s'il ne voulait pas te revoir.''_ Caroline arriva enfin chez elle. Sans plus attendre, elle franchit le seuil de sa maison embrassant ses parents au passage, qui fut étonnés de la voir si souriante et pensive.

**\- « Caroline ? Tout va bien chérie ? »** Demanda Lise

**\- « Très bien. » **Jeta un regard surpris.** « Pourquoi ? »**

**\- « Non pour rien ! Tu m'avais l'air triste en début d'après-midi et là tu es... »** Commença par déduire Lise avant de se faire couper par son mari qui finit ainsi sa phrase.

**\- « …Rêveuse. »** Compléta Bill.

**\- « De quoi ?** **Euh non, c'est juste que je suis contente d'avoir enfin 18 ans ! J'en rêvais depuis des années et surtout heureuse d'être votre fille. »** Déclara Caroline toute sourire en valsant son regard entre ses parents.

**\- « Oh chérie ! » **Lui prenant la main.** « On est fier aussi. »**

**\- « Tu es sûr que tout va pour le mieux ? » **S'inquiétèrent Bill et Lise en la dévisageant.

**\- « Oui, et si on mangeait. » **Proposa Caroline.

\- Regardant l'horloge.** « Chérie, il n'est que 18h. »**

**\- « Oh ! Bien je vais préparer le dîner alors.**

**\- « Si tu veux. »**

\- Caroline se leva et partit vers la cuisine. « **Tu crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose de perturbant ? »** Demanda Bill inquiet suite aux agissements de Caroline.

**\- « Non, je crois surtout qu'elle ne s'est encore remise de sa journée. »** Conclut Lise.

**\- « Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter. »**

**\- « Bonne idée. »**

* * *

Klaus de son côté, n'était pas aussi pressé de rentrer qu'il l'était de partir ou encore de revoir Caroline. Il faisait aller son cheval au trot, se perdant dans ses pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers Caroline. Sa beauté, son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux, elle était tellement belle et magnifique ! Il se demanda si elle pourrait ressentir elle aussi des sentiments pour lui. Après tout il n'était rien, juste bon à recevoir des coups ou encore à remodeler quelques broutilles. Il était néanmoins convaincu que Caroline n'aurait pas accepté son rendez-vous si elle n'avait pas ressenti rien qu'un infime sentiment envers lui. A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant sa propriété. Descendant de cheval, il le ramena jusqu'à l'écurie avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la demeure où son père, comme à son habitude râla suite à sa longue absence. Sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras ravie de le retrouver. Sa mère ne lui dit rien tout comme son frère Finn. En même temps, il ne parlait que très peu. Tandis qu'Elijah et Kol, ne purent s'empêcher de lui lancer une vanne qui ne releva pas, même la mauvaise humeur de son père ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

**\- « Tu m'écoutes petit ?! » **Protesta Mikael en voyant son fils dans la lune.

**\- « Oui bien-sûr. » **Annonça Klaus sans vraiment trop y penser.

**\- « Je crois qu'on l'a perdu. » **Déclara Kol en se positionnant devant son frère.** « Nik ? » **L'appelant.** « Ouh-ouh ? » **Agitant une main devant ses yeux qui avait l'air de le faire enfin revenir à la réalité.

\- Sortant enfin de ses pensées.** « Pardon ? Comment ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**\- « Oh rien ! On t'a lancé une pic et tu n'as rien répondu. » **L'informa Kol.

**\- « Oui c'est très bien. » **Replongeant dans ses pensées.

**\- « Bien, je crois qu'il est délirant là. » **Déclara Kol en regardant ses frères avant de se tourner vers sa mère.** « Mère, il faut appeler un médecin. »**

**\- « Cela suffit Kol ! Laisse-le ! Il a le droit de respirer un peu. » **Répondit Esther sans pourtant prétendre intérêt à ses paroles.

**\- « Oui elle a raison. Kol laisse-le souffler un peu ! Depuis qu'il est revenu, toi et Elijah vous n'arrêtez pas. » **Envoya Rebekah en se pointant devant Klaus.** « Nik, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »**

**\- « Oui ça va, je vais me coucher. » **Dit Klaus en partant vers les escaliers.

**\- « Te coucher ? Mais il n'est même pas 19h. » **L'informa sa soeur.

**\- « J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. » **Se défendit-il.

**\- « Peut-être mais... » **Le suivant.** « Nik ? »**

**\- « Niklaus, où vas-tu ? » **Demanda Esther en le voyant partir.

**\- « Dans ma chambre, je tombe de fatigue. » **Lui apprit ce dernier.

**\- « Mais tu n'as pas mangé. » **Lui indiqua sa mère.

**\- « Je n'ai point faim. Bonne nuit ! » **Leur annonça Klaus avant de quitter la pièce.

**\- « Bonne nuit ? Là c'est sûr il est possédé ! » **Exagéra Kol en se retournant vers sa famille.

**\- « Kol ! » **Rouspéta Rebekah.

**\- « Quoi ? »**

**\- « Il a du se passer quelque chose. Je n'espère rien de gravissime. » **S'inquiéta Rebekah.

**\- « Tu ne te tourmente pour un rien chère sœur. » **S'exaspéra Kol en roulant des yeux.

**\- « Bon allez ! Venez le dîner est prêt et arrêtez de penser à Niklaus. S'il ne veut pas manger tant pis pour lui. Il mangera sans doute mieux demain. » **Balança détachement Mikael.

**\- « Père a raison. » **Renchérit Finn.

**\- « De toute façon, toi tu es toujours d'accord avec père. » **Râla Rebekah.

**\- « Rebekah ! » **La reprit Elijah.

**\- « Je vous prie de m'excuser, c'était déplacé. ******Bien maintenant venez, on nous attend** à table. » **Partant vers la salle où se trouvait le repas.

* * *

Klaus était toujours focalisé sur sa rencontre avec Caroline. Et sans prendre la peine de manger, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il imagina ses prochaines retrouvailles avec la jolie blonde.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien ? Bof ? Lamentable ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Trop vite ? Je sais, il est court et pour se faire une idée c'est encore un peu tôt. Mais sinon, il vous incite à poursuivre votre lecture ? Dites-moi tout ! Pour le moment ce n'est que le rapprochement Klaroline. L'action ne débutera pas encore de suite, patience mes petits sucres d'orges... Les autres chapitres seront plus longs rassurez-vous ! Ce n'est que l'amuse-gueule ou plutôt l'apéritif ! L'amuse-gueule c'était le prologue, place aux toasts à présent !_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews. Vous êtes adorables ! Et vos compliments me touchent énormément :) ! Par contre, ce que j'ai dit en info dans le chapitre 1 correspond en réalité à l'intégralité de la fic et non pas seulement au chapitre en question. Alors, pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez que le langage est peu conventionnel. :/ J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur et que vous apprécierez quand même. Je vous souhaite également de passer de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve, du coup, qu'à présent que l'année prochaine ! Gros bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt mes petits loups. ;) A-**_

**Réponses Reviews:**

**\- Mallau Fictions**_: Coucou ma belle ! Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review et pour ta fidélite surtout que je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment fan du couple Klaroline. Et j'espère que malgré que l'action se tourne vers eux, tu apprécieras quand même l'histoire. Promis ma prochaine fic sera sur du Stebekah ou au moins sur la famille Originelle._

**\- Odessa:**_ Coucou ! La suite est pour maintenant ! Oui je sais que je suis peut-être allée un peu vite et tu trouveras sûrement que ce chapitre aussi est un peu rapide, mais après t'inquiète promis, ça ralentira. Enfin du moins pour un temps. Pour le moment ce qui compte c'est leur rapprochement et leur complicité. Rebekah est inquiète pour son frère, oui, toujours ! Que serait une histoire sans cet état de fait ?_

**\- Hlne59:**_ La suite est pour maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu ne penseras pas que je vais trop vite._

**\- Alina**_: Je sais, je suis peut-être allée un peu vite avec le coup de foudre, mais bon, ils sont âmes sœurs, le grand amour n'attend pas ! :) Pour être franche, j'ai fait ça un peu comme ça, mais en réfléchissant bien j'aurais du exploiter un peu plus leur rapprochement. Enfin bref, tant pis, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même, suite qui est pour maintenant ! _

**\- Caline:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que mon histoire va te plaire encore davantage de chapitres en chapitres. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et le 3 encore plus (j'ai même dut le couper en 2 c'est pour dire). Enfin voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne penseras pas que les choses vont trop vite et que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant pour ne pas dire plus que le précédent._

**\- Yaya:**_ Coucou ma grande ! Merci infiniment non pas pour ta mais TES reviews qui m'ont ravit :) ! C'est très gentil de me rassurer surtout que je suis une fille qui doute souvent d'elle, donc n'hésite pas à continuer ;). Je suis très heureuse que tu es aimé mon coup de foudre tu as raison ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Au moins comparé à la série dans ma fic on le verra ! La suite est pour maintenant, régale-toi ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Merci de tes compliments et de me dire que j'ai bien écrit, j'apprécie énormément. Je t'embrasse bien fort et, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ta prochaine review. A très bientôt, bisous. ;)_

**\- CaroMikaelson**_: Coucou ! Oui le chapitre était court, mais ne t'en fait pas les autres seront bien plus long. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plut et j'espère que ça continuera dans cette lancée. Il est vrai que la scène de la rencontre Klaroline peut être comparé à un Walt Disney, mais moi j'aurais plutôt dit "La belle au bois dormant", non ? Avec le chant, les animaux qui s'approchent peu à peu, son prince arrivant sur son cheval blanc, son éclat, son sourire, la malédiction (bon elle est pas encore là mais ils ne peuvent pas vraiment non plus trop être ensemble, donc ça revient un peu au même). J'avoue qu'on pourrait vite se laisser aller et rêver. :) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Gros bisous et à très bientôt. ;)_

**\- Camelia Bella**_: Désolé pour le peu de longueur qui avait, promis le chapitre 2 est un peu plus long et le 3 encore plus. Merci en tout cas pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. En effet, c'est le but de vous mettre en haleine pour vous inciter ainsi à continuer ça marche ? Gros bisous et à bientôt ;)._

**\- Cinochie:**_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'es plut. La suite est pour maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Désolé pour la rapidité du Klaroline, enfin j'espère que l'histoire te comblera quand même malgré cet état de fait._

**\- mimi34**_: Coucou ma belle ! Alors je répond à ton tome II (lol). Oui, j'ai pensé très fort à toi pour cette fic qui j'espère te plait mais t'inquiète ce n'est pas la seule, j'en ai tout un carnet sur eux et exclusivement sur eux. C'est peut-être vrai en effet que tu déteints sur moi. :D Mais je t'assure que Tatia et Tyler seront les personnages typiques à détester (un peu plus français là, non?) Moi non plus je n'aime pas Elena et, c'est un vrai plaisir de ne pas penser à où je vais bien pouvoir la mettre celle là dans l'histoire :D. Pour ce qui est de Klaus, ne t'en fait pas, ça ira. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que bien sûr, il n'a pas une famille facile et son père s'opposera toujours à tous ses choix, mais son amour pour Caroline va le sauver et, puis, il a sa sœur aussi qui l'épaulera quoi qu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, trouves tu que je suis allée trop vite sur le Klaroline qui sont déjà accro l'un de l'autre à peine rencontrées ? Personnellement, j'ai commencé à l'écrire comme ça, les mots sont venus tous seuls et j'ai trouvé ça pas mal. Mais après t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas non plus se jeter dessus, du moins pas encore. Le verbe "appréhender" s'écrit comme ça, mais bon je t'avoue que oui la langue française n'est pas souvent facile et il paraît que c'est même la plus dure à apprendre. Un nom de meuble Ikéa ? Pourquoi pas. Perso, un meuble comme ça je l'achète pas, j'en ai pas besoin en même temps. En plus ikea c'est pas si bien que ça il paraît. Bien à monter mais pas bien à démonter. Figure-toi que sans le vouloir tu as trouvé une intrigue de la fic, mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle. Sinon où serait le suspens ? Sadique ? Moi ? Oui, je l'avoue ! :D Mais ça tu le savais. Pour ce qui est de Mikael et Esther ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils sont fidèles à la série. Ne t'en fait pas, j'adore tes romans et comme tu l'as dit c'est notre truc et, ça me plait ;) ! Et soyons honnête ma réponse aussi est un vrai roman. xD Oui c'est noël qui arrive et, j'adore ça ! Cette période de fêtes, de joies, c'est juste géniale ! :) Ce qui manque ? Facile, la neige ! Quand est-ce qu'on aura un vrai noël comme dans les films ? Merci en tout cas pour tes échanges et, je t'embrasse aussi très, très fooooooooooorrrrrttt. Passe de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année et à très bientôt ;). Pour ce qui est de ton PS, je crois que finalement j'ai pas besoin d'y répondre puisque j'ai poster un chapitre de "L'Amour au surnaturel" en début de semaine, mais la prochaine fois sera pour le rentrée. Voilà, bisous. ;)_

**\- Lea Michaelson:**_ La suite est pour maintenant ! J'espère qu__'elle te plaira..._

**Un grand merci à floriane13 pour ses corrections ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une journée interminable

Klaus s'éveilla de bonne heure ce matin, en même temps vu l'heure où il s'était couché, il avait suffisamment dormi. Il était toujours aussi souriant et rêveur que la veille. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées sur la belle Caroline dont il lui tardait de revoir. Il se leva et s'habilla avant de descendre dans le salon, à la vue de l'heure qu'il était, personne n'était encore debout. Le soleil faisait à peine son apparition et Klaus décida dès lors de se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin avant de se diriger vers l'écurie et de s'occuper de son cheval. Il était à présent presque onze heures et toute la famille était debout. Rebekah commençait notamment à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de son frère, et entreprit alors de partir à sa recherche. Elle le trouva près du lac de leur propriété, jouant à faire des formes avec l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit près de lui sans rien dire, l'observant uniquement. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose mais n'osait lui en parler. Elle le connaissait que trop, si elle lui en touchait un mot elle ne réussirait qu'à le brusquer et à se faire réprimander par la même occasion. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas, alors elle attendit qu'il remarque sa présence et qu'il engage le dialogue.

**\- « Qui a-t-il ? » **Dit Klaus au bout de deux minutes de silence tout en se retournant vers sa sœur avec une mine contrariée.

**\- « Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de te tenir compagnie ? » **Lui affirma-t-elle de façon à ne pas l'énerver davantage.

**\- « Si c'est à propos d'hier, j'étais fatigué et avait besoin de repos. » **Indiqua-t-il afin de se débarrasser des regards questionneurs de sa sœur.

**\- « Je comprends et je n'ai rien dit. »**

**\- « Bien. Alors que fais-tu là ? » **Toujours aussi contrarié.

**\- « J'ai bien le droit de passer un peu de temps avec mon frère, non ? » **Lui annonça-t-elle sarcastiquement.

**\- « Est-ce la seule raison ? » **Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

**\- « Bien sûr. » **Mentit-elle tout en engageant un autre sujet afin de ne pas se trahir ainsi que pour détendre son frère.** « Tu as encore manqué un repas et n'ose dire que tu étais fatigué parce que c'est faux. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi, tu dois être affamé. » **S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**\- « Je... Je n'étais point d'humeur à supporter le regard de reproche de toute la famille. » **Confia Klaus ce qui était enfin une révélation honnête.

**\- « Surtout de père. » **Pointilla Rebekah avec un regard intense.

**\- « Oui. » **Prononça-t-il en détournant son regard d'elle et le reportant ainsi vers l'étendue d'eau.

**\- « Tu m'as manqué au dîner hier soir. » **Avoua-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule avec la sienne avant de poursuivre tout en soufflant de lassitude.** « Père, Finn et Elijah n'ont fait que parler de la réunion du conseil qui a lieu cet après-midi et tu connais Kol. »**

**\- « Oui, cela devait être mémorable. » **Sourit-il.

\- Ahurie.** « Mémorable ? Mortel tu veux dire et pas dans le bon sens. » **Se plaignit-elle.

**\- « Je suis là à présent. » **Se rapprochant d'elle tout en lui souriant.

\- Lui rendant son sourire.** « Oui tu es là. »**

Ils étaient toujours assis là, près du lac, à proximité où Rebekah le regarda le temps que lui avait son attention sur l'eau. Il regardait les formes de l'eau, le calme des jardins et le peu de mouvements et d'air qui s'y dégageaient. Rebekah remarqua également que Klaus avait l'air plutôt soucieux et perdu, ce qui lui donna de nouvelles craintes à son égard encore plus que celles qu'elle avait habituellement.

**\- « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**\- « Oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. » **Lui répondit-il en reportant son regard et son attention sur elle

**\- « Très bien et si... »**

Rebekah commença à engager un autre sujet, quand Mikael débarqua à son tour dans les jardins et à leur rencontre les coupant ainsi dans leur échange et dans leur bonne humeur par la même occasion. De sa voix grave, il ne tarda pas à rouspéter, faisant donc retourner vers lui Klaus et Rebekah.

**\- « Niklaus ! » **Appela Mikael en levant la voix faisant ainsi retourner Klaus et Rebekah.

**\- « Oui ? » **Lui répondit Klaus en se levant et se dirigeant vers lui.

**\- « Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard. » **Lui apprit-il.

**\- « Pour ? » **Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**\- « Le conseil ! » **Précisa-t-il.** « Si tu avais été présent lors du dîner hier soir, tu aurais su qu'il a lieu cet après-midi et je ne peux être en retard. » **Sermonna Mikael à l'intention de Klaus.

**\- « Mais il n'est même pas midi. » **Protesta Klaus afin de se défiler.

**\- « Oui je sais, mais on a encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place avant l'ouverture. »**

**\- « Et en quoi serais-je utile ? » **Voulant à tout prix trouver un moyen d'y échapper.

**\- « Parce-que tu es mon fils et tu as le devoir de m'accompagner ! » **Lui déclara-t-il remonté.

**\- « Mais Elijah ? Et Finn ? Ou Kol ? » **Étonné qu'il veuille de lui.

**\- « Elijah vient aussi, Kol a un cours et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui vienne plutôt que Finn. Je l'ai chargé d'une autre corvée en attendant. »**

**\- « Mais pourquoi ? » **Essaya-t-il de nouveau. Ce qui ne réussit qu'à énerver plus son paternel qu'autre chose.

**\- « Parce que je l'ai décidé ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas manquer le dîner hier soir ! Maintenant dépêche-toi de te préparer et de sceller ton cheval ! On part dans 15 min. » **Lui ordonna-t-il.

**\- « Mais... mais... je n'ai pas mangé. J'aurais voulu au moins prendre... » **Tenta-t-il encore de le convaincre mais Mikael ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

\- Le coupant en levant la main brusquement ce qui le fit sursauter.** « Cela suffit ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire honneur de ta présence. » **En colère.** « Puisque tu as l'art de manier le jeûne, cela ne te dérangera point d'esquiver encore un repas. On mangera plus tard. À présent file te préparer ! » **L'incitant à partir se préparer.

**\- « Très bien. » **Obéit Klaus tout en baissant la tête de mécontentement.

Klaus se tourna vers sa sœur et lui adressa un maigre sourire qui en disait long et partit en direction du manoir se préparer. Rebekah quant à elle, lui avait rendu son sourire avec la même intensité et compatissait à son supplice. Elle était restée à côté de lui muette tout en observant péniblement la scène qui s'était jouée devant elle. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais dès que leur père avait une idée en tête, nul ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Même sa femme n'y arrivait pas et de toute façon dès qu'il s'agissait de Niklaus, Esther se rangeait toujours bizarrement du côté de son mari. Cette contrainte donnait aussi l'occasion à Mikael de punir son fils alors évidemment il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Klaus à toute allure avait pris une veste, embrassait sa mère, scellait son cheval puis avait également dit au revoir à sa sœur avant de monter sur son cheval et de rejoindre ensuite Elijah et Mikael qui se trouvèrent également sur le leur. Ils attendaient patiemment Klaus, qui une fois arrivé jusqu'à eux, purent donc partir tous les trois vers le village. Rebekah les regardèrent s'éloigner où Klaus lui accorda un dernier regard avant de le focaliser sur la route et vers son père qui engageait le dialogue. Rebekah les avait suivi du regard jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus visibles puis rentra ensuite dans la demeure où sa mère ne tarda pas à l'appeler pour ses corvées quotidiennes.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla ce matin-là le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait fait un si beau rêve qui bien évidemment portait sur Niklaus et leur rendez-vous qui approchait. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir y aller maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure et en plus elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Elle devait d'abord préparer et prendre son petit déjeuner, aider sa mère au marché, apporter le repas de son père, faire ses corvées de l'après-midi. Seulement après ça, elle pourrait enfin revoir son beau prétendant qui ne faisait que la faire sourire et rougir à chaque pensée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était habillée d'une belle robe et était dorénavant dans la cuisine où ses parents s'y trouvaient également et purent constater qu'elle était encore toute joyeuse et dans la lune. Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'elle était vêtue plutôt élégamment pour un jour si banal qu'aujourd'hui. Aucune fête ou célébration n'était pourtant prévue. Alors pourquoi Caroline avait-elle mise cette robe ?

**\- « Bonjour. » **Dit-elle tout sourire et toute rayonnante en apercevant ses parents.

**\- « Bonjour chérie. » **Répondit Lise en levant la tête vers elle où elle remarqua sa tenue ce qui la surprit.

**\- « Tu es ravissante. Oui très jolie, un peu trop même pour un jour comme les autres. » **Lui fit-elle remarquer en valsant son regard vers son mari qui restait muet.

\- Se regardant.** « Oh oui ! Pardon je n'ai pas fait attention. » **Se tournant pour repartir dans sa chambre.** « Je vais me changer ! »**

**\- « Très bien. » **La regardant partir avant de l'arrêter soudainement.** « Euh Caroline tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » **Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**\- « Oui. Pourquoi ? » **Surprise de sa question.

**\- « Parce que tu sembles si rêveuse que ça paraît suspect. Tu es malade ? » **Prit enfin la parole Bill inquiet lui aussi sur le comportement troublant de sa fille.

**\- « Non je... je... » **Ne trouvant pas ses mots et voyant toujours le regard ahuri de ses parents. Elle fronça les sourcils et leur annonça d'un ton sûr d'elle.** « J'ai bien le droit d'être rêveuse et souriante, non ? Tu préfères que je pleure ? »**

**\- « Non. Bien sûr que non c'est juste que... » **Regardant sa femme qui le regardait aussi tout en l'incitant à s'arrêter en vue du trouble de Caroline.** « Non oublie ! » **Prononça Bill en lui adressant un maigre sourire.

**\- « Je... je monte. » **Leur montrant la direction des escaliers avant de regarder sa mère.** « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je t'aiderai ensuite. » **Déclara Caroline avant de reprendre sa course vers sa chambre.

**\- « Très bien. » **Acquiesça Lise.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que Klaus, Elijah et Mikael se trouvaient au village. Mikael avait ordonné à ses fils de rester dans l'ombre et d'observer afin qu'ils puissent comprendre la responsabilité de chef. Klaus et Elijah étaient assis en retrait en train de regarder un clan d'hommes et de femmes se disputant sur divers problèmes plus stupide les uns que les autres. Enfin du moins de l'avis de Klaus parce qu'Elijah, lui, semblait s'intéresser à ses enfantillages. Il écoutait attentivement, était concentré, attentif et presque passionné. Klaus, lui au contraire, s'ennuyait au conseil des sages, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler sur sa chaise ce qui troubla son frère qui essayait d'écouter les échanges de la salle. Klaus essayait de réprimer ses bâillements mais rien n'y faisait, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose que le conseil se termine et qu'il puisse enfin partir pour son rendez-vous avec Caroline.

**\- « Niklaus ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda Elijah en le voyant gesticuler dans tous les sens sur sa chaise.

**\- « Rien, c'est rien, j'ai mal aux fesses c'est tout. » **Lui annonça Klaus sachant que c'était faux, ce qu'Elijah comprit et il lui fit une drôle de tête.** « Bon d'accord je m'ennuie, pas toi ? » **Admit-il.

**\- « J'essaie de m'intéresser à la réunion. C'est notre héritage ! » **Lui déclara Elijah fier.

**\- « Tu parles d'un héritage ! » **Se moqua Klaus avec un regard qui complétait ses dires.

Elijah allait lui répondre mais une vieille dame assisse juste devant eux se retourna à leur encontre et leur fit un chut, tout en les fusillant du regard et en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

**\- « Excusez-nous. » **Dirent les deux frères en chœur.

La vieille dame ne leur répondit pas et se replaça à sa place initiale reportant ainsi son attention sur l'assemblée tout comme Elijah et Klaus. Ils purent également remarquer le visage de contrariété et presque de fureur de leur père, qui bien évidemment s'adressait plus à Klaus qu'à Elijah. Il allait encore subir les conséquences de ce manque de discipline et endosser par la même occasion celle de son frère.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à imaginer leur rendez-vous en attendant que les heures passent, un peu trop au ralentit à leur goût.

Klaus essayait toujours de faire semblant que toute cette ribambelle l'intéressait or ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, ça l'exaspérait au plus au point et avait hâte que ça se termine. Caroline, elle, de son côté, avait apporté le repas de son père où il ne lui restait plus qu'à emmener la charrette chez le réparateur. A faire le ménage dans la maison et après elle pourrait enfin filer à son rendez-vous qui lui tardait tant.

* * *

Le conseil se terminait enfin dans la plus grande joie de Klaus, un peu trop peut-être et se reprit avant qu'il ne se fasse démasquer par son père mais trop tard pour qu'Elijah ne le remarque pas.

**\- « Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser. » **Réprimanda Elijah.

**\- « C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant plus de 4h. » **Lui répondit Klaus sur le même ton tout en lui faisant une grimace.

**\- « Pas assez. Qu'est ce qui t'impatiente tant ? » **Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

**\- « Rien. » **Dit-il sans vraiment être convainquant, ce que son frère remarqua.

**\- « Tu mens ! Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive ou ce que tu comptes faire mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir. » **Lui déclara-t-il sans même essayer de savoir ce qui cachait.

**\- « Mais j'y comptais pas ! » **Lui envoya-t-il désespéré.

**\- « Tu réalises au moins que cela, c'est important pour père ! » **Critiqua Elijah.

**\- « Je m'en fiche. Père par ci, père par-là, et moi alors ? Je ne peux pas vivre pour moi ? C'est ma vie, pas la sienne, ni la tienne ! » **Lui balança-t-il de plus en plus fort ce qui le soulagea.

**\- « Je suis désolé Niklaus mais je crains que tu n'es guère le choix. » **Lui indiqua-t-il.

**\- « C'est pas juste ! » **Se lamenta-t-il.

**\- « Je sais. » **Compatit-il.

Elijah lui fit un maigre sourire de compassion et de compréhension, où Klaus ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un pénible souffle de regret et d'injustice. Un grand silence fit ensuite son arrivée entre les deux frères avant que leur père ne débarque vers eux, cassant ainsi le calme mais surtout leurs échanges.

**\- « Bien, c'est bon nous pouvons rentrer, allez venez ! » **Se dirigeant vers les chevaux avant de remarquer que seul Elijah le suivait.** « Niklaus ? On s'en va ! » **Lui déclara-t-il de façon froide.

**\- « Partez devant, j'ai des choses à faire. » **Annonça Klaus.

\- Ahuri.** « Pardon ? Non tu m'as assez humilié au conseil, j'ai dit on s'en va alors on part ! » **Lui ordonna-t-il de manière plus autoritaire et d'un ton plus dur.

**\- « Et moi j'ai dit que je vous rejoignais. » **Ne s'apaisant pas devant lui.

\- En colère. « **Ne pense pas que je vais me gêner de te faire la leçon. Témoin ou pas. » **

**\- « J'ai subi votre conseil alors je crois que je peux décompresser à présent, non ? »**

Klaus lui avait déclaré cette phrase sans vraiment le vouloir, mais au fond il ne le regrettait pas même si cela n'avait que réussit à provoquer et à énerver davantage Mikael. Elijah, lui par contre, ne savait que faire pour cesser cette effusion de colère dans les yeux de son père mais également dans ceux de son frère qui semblait être encore plus remonté.

**\- « Pardon ? Subi ? Mon devoir de chef et votre devoir de fils ainsi que votre futur héritage est un tel fardeau pour toi ? Petit ! » **Balança Mikael en insistant sur ''Petit'' afin de le rabaisser.

**\- «Non...» **Klaus commença à lui répondre quand Elijah se mit enfin à répliquer. Il interrompit son frère se plaçant ainsi entre Mikael et lui.

**\- «Père, ce que Niklaus veut dire c'est qu'on est resté enfermé pendant des heures.» **Se tournant vers Klaus qui le regarda surprit.** «Et qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'air avant de rentrer.» **Reportant son attention vers son père.** «Et j'avoue que moi même je ne dirai pas non.» **Fronçant les sourcils.** «Vous devriez vous aussi vous refourguer un peu, cela vous ferait du bien. On rentrera après.»** Elijah se rangea du côté de son frère, le défendant ainsi.

**\- «Oui tu as raison après tout on n'est pas pressé.»**

Suite à la réplique d'Elijah, Mikael se mit curieusement à se détendre et lui avait répondu d'une voix calme tout en le regardant. Mais quand il valsa son regard sur Klaus son expression changea et son ton froid et dur refit ainsi son apparition.

**\- « Tu as jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit après tu te débrouilleras pour manger, dormir et vivre. Est-ce clair ? » **Menaça-t-il.

**\- «Absolument. Merci père.» **Lui répondit Klaus assez surprit de son changement de réaction.

**\- « Moi je vais faire un tour à la taverne. Soyez prudent ! » **Regardant ses fils chacun à leur tour avant de le bloquer sur Elijah.** « Et ce que j'ai dit à Niklaus vaut aussi pour toi. » **Avec un regard intense et lourd.

**\- «Oui père, je vous remercie.» **Lui sourit Elijah.

**\- « Allez disparaissez ! » **Secouant la main vivement afin d'accentuer sa phrase.

Elijah et Klaus marchèrent vers leurs montures. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit où elles y étaient attachées, Klaus se tourna vers son frère et décida de le remercier de son intervention si soudaine. Il n'aurait pas cru que ça arriverait un jour et pourtant, comme quoi, il le surprendrait toujours.

**\- « Je te remercie Elijah. J'ignore comment et pourquoi, mais merci. » **Lui sourit Klaus.

\- Levant une main.** « Cela ira, que ce soit la dernière fois. » **Le regardant droit dans les yeux.** « J'ai jamais voulu me mêler de tes conflits avec père. J'ignore pourquoi tu le provoque autant et je m'en fiche, mais soit prudent, à force tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts. » **Le prévint Elijah.

**« Oui je sais et personnellement je ne le provoque pas. Je me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds c'est tout.» **Commençant à sceller son cheval.** « J'y vais ! » **Il se retourna encore une fois vers son frère.** « Je tiens à encore une fois te remercier. » **Avec un hochement de tête.

**« Soit prudent ! » **Lui dit-t-il en le regardant monter sur son cheval.

**« Toi aussi ! » **Répliqua le cadet avec un grand sourire ironique.

**« Quel fort ironie. » **Souriant à sa blague.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire avant de se séparer. Klaus partit en direction de la forêt. Elijah monta à son tour sur son cheval vers la ville voisine afin de voir ce qu'elle offrait de plus qu'ici. Quitte à décompresser autant le faire jusqu'au bout et en profiter pour trouver quelques idées nouvelles de rénovations ou de changements. Qui a dit que le plaisir ne se mélangeait pas avec les affaires ?

* * *

La journée était enfin terminée et Klaus pouvait donc enfin se rendre à son rendez-vous, qu'il attendait avec la plus grande impatience. Il galopait à dos de son cheval vers la forêt lointaine où il arriva quelques minutes après au lieu convenu et put ainsi apercevoir Caroline qui arrivait aussi à toute hâte. Il descendit alors de son cheval se mettant à sourire tout en se dirigeant à sa rencontre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, même les cheveux dans tous les sens et ses joues qui rougissaient au fur et mesure qu'il s'approchait. Oh oui, elle était de loin la plus belle femme que la terre lui avait été donné de voir. Il était si heureux qu'il en perdit ses moyens et n'osait lancer une conversation, ni même un bonjour ou un salut ne voulut s'échapper de sa bouche. Sans le vouloir, il posa sa main dans ses cheveux, les arrangeant au mieux et elle l'en remercia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique !

C'est bon, Caroline était enfin prête à partir. Oh mon dieu ! Elle observa l'heure, il fallait absolument qu'elle se dépêche sinon elle serait en retard. Elle préférait être en avance au cas où il ne veuille attendre. Elle se mit du coup à courir à travers les bois manquant de trébucher entre sa robe et une branche qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit. Elle se rattrapa et continua de courir très vite. Elle entendit le bruit d'un cheval lancé au galop, c'était lui ! Oui elle en était sûre ! Elle redoublait par conséquent sa course tout en élargissant son sourire. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle l'aperçut, il ralentissait et l'avait sûrement remarqué également puisqu'il lui sourit et descendit de son cheval. Elle s'arrêta alors de courir, finissant le chemin jusqu'à lui en marchant où il combla aussi les pas et curieusement ses joues s'enflammaient au fur et mesure qu'il avançait. Mon dieu ! Il était encore plus beau que la veille ! Est-ce qu'il lui fera toujours un tel effet ? Il lui sourit de plus belle, provoquant le sien par la même occasion et remarquant qu'il s'attardait sur ses cheveux. Elle entreprit de les toucher par curiosité et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous ébouriffés. Elle essaya de les arranger mais à voir la tête qu'il lui faisait elle ne faisait qu'aggraver plus la situation. Il posa donc sa main dans ses cheveux et les arrangea, elle le remercia et lui pour seule réponse lui sourit, elle le lui rendit avec le même éclat. Ils se dévoraient des yeux. Ça ne devait pas être humain d'être aussi séduisant !

**\- « Tu es venu ! » **Lança Caroline en s'approchant encore davantage vers lui.

**\- « Oui, j'allais manquer cela pour rien au monde, la journée m'a même parut bien longue à mon goût. » **Lui déclara-t-il avec sourire en se déplaçant de son endroit de chute.

**\- « Je partage ton point de vue. » **Lui dit-elle en le suivant.

**\- « Tu es magnifique ! » **La complimenta-t-il en s'arrêtant et en continuant de la dévorer littéralement des yeux sous toutes les coutures.

\- Souriant.** « Merci, toi aussi. Tu veux t'asseoir ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle en détournant légèrement les yeux, un peu gênée par cette intense étincelle qui se dégageait et devenait plus que incontrôlable.

**\- « Oui bien sûr, je t'en prie. » **Lui montrant un tronc d'arbre sur lequel ils pouvaient s'asseoir.

\- S'asseyant suivit de son prétendant.** « Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? » **Posa-t-elle en repositionnant son regard dans le sien.

**\- « Je ne sais pas. Parle-moi de ta journée, de ta vie, de ce que tu veux.» **L'incita-t-il intéressé.

**\- « Eh bien, il n'y a rien de bien passionnant à savoir. Je vis à l'entrée de la forêt dans une petite maison accueillante. Mon père est un grand chasseur, ma mère jongle entre du bénévolat chez des guérisseurs et sur les marchés, moi je l'aide. J'entretiens la maison et suis nulle en cuisine, et, aujourd'hui est une journée comme toutes les autres: levée, repas, manger, marchés, cours, visite à mon père, critique en tous genres, ménage et me voilà ! Et toi alors ? Raconte-moi ta vie, qu'elle est-elle ? » **Énonça-t-elle aussi rapidement qu'une tornade ce qui ne fit qu'entraîner une nouvelle fois le sourire de Klaus.

**\- « Elle n'est en rien si passionnante comparé à la tienne.» **Lui avoua-t-il en rompant du coup son sourire.

**\- « Je suis certaine du contraire. » **L'incitant à poursuivre.

**\- « Détrompe-toi. Je suis l'un des cinq enfants du chef du village, on vit dans une grande maison où personne ne se connaît. Ma mère ignore tout de ma vie et s'en vacille (fiche). Mon père me déteste, mes frères n'arrêtent pas de faire des complaisance à celui-ci ce qui m'exaspère ! Ma sœur est plus comme moi, caractérielle et ne peut s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle est aussi la préférée de la famille, tout le monde lui passe tout. » **Lui confessa-t-il en ne lui accordant que de brefs regards timides.

**\- « Je vois. » **Baissant la tête avant de la relever vers lui. « **Je suis désolée, mais je suis sûr que tu te trompes quand tu dis que tes parents ne t'aiment pas. » **Tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

**\- « Je peux t'assurer que tel est le cas ! Dès fois je me dis que je serais mieux ailleurs. » **Renchérit-il sûr de lui.

**\- « Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? » **S'intrigua-t-elle.

**\- « Je ne sais point où aller, ni que faire, je suis bon à rien, juste à recevoir des raclées. » **Avoua-t-il en fuyant son regard.

**\- « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta seule qualité. »**

**\- « Non, je suis aussi bon bricoleur et sculpteur, enfin je pense du moins. » **Lui énuméra-t-il.

**\- « C'est un début. »**

**\- « Oui. Et toi alors ? Tu t'es inscrite au concours de la moisson ? » **Changeant de sujet.

**\- « Non ! » **Articula-t-elle un peu gênée par sa question.

**\- « Pourquoi ? Tu es douée !**

**\- « J'ai peur et en plus personne ne veut d'une enfant comme candidate. Ils me traitent tous comme une chose fragile à protéger.» **Se désespéra-t-elle.

**\- « D'un tu n'es pas une enfant, de deux tu dois leur montrer que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule et de trois la peur se dépasse. **La rassura-t-il.

**\- « Très bien, je me présente si toi tu essaies de reconstruire un lien avec ta famille. **Marchanda-t-elle.

**\- « Euh Caroline... **Déconcerté.

**\- « Quoi ? Donnant donnant. » **Présenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire coquin.

**\- « Tu ne connais pas ma famille. » **Lui dit-il simplement ce qui cassa le jeu de sa belle.

**\- « Non, mais une famille est une famille, aussi imparfaite soit elle, elle est unique et il faut la préserver ! » **Lui affirma-t-elle.

**\- « Très bien, et j'assiste à la représentation ! » **Chipota-t-il.

**\- « Ah non, non, non ! Si tu viens je vais encore plus avoir peur. » **Se braqua-t-elle en secouant la tête et les mains.

**\- « Donc le marché ne tient pas ! » **Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras l'air déçu.

**\- « Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! » **Rechigna-t-elle.

**\- « Donnant donnant. » **Lui répéta-t-il.

**\- « Très bien. Tu es tenace en affaire. » **Finit par abdiquer Caroline.

**\- « Implacablement ! » **Lui sourit-il.

Il rompit tout d'un coup son sourire faisant troubler sa compagne qui ne comprit pas son changement d'humeur si brusque et sombre. Il détourna même légèrement la tête, le maintenant sur la nature qu'ils les entouraient avant de le reportant sur la belle blonde qui le regarda de façon tendre. Elle lui adressa par un échange visuel doux et attentif qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir à elle, se confier, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il finit par se laisser tenter à sa proposition, lui confessant tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire en temps normal même aux personnes qu'il l'entourait, à sa famille.

**\- « Tu sais avec mon frère Elijah, on était très proche quand on était enfant, très complice, j'ignore comment on s'est éloigné. Maintenant, on est comme des étrangers. Quoique tout à l'heure, il a pris ma défense devant notre père, il m'a soutenu au lieu de s'abaisser devant lui. Cela m'a rappelé cette époque.» **Lui confia-t-il en passant de la bonne humeur à la mélancolie et en chutant son regard vers le sol.

**\- « Peut-être que vous redeviendrez aussi proche. » **Le consola-t-elle en posant sa main sur un de ses bras ce qui fit relever la tête de son compagnon vers elle.

**\- « Peut-être, j'espère. ******» ** **Regardant puis caressant sa main posée sur son bras.** « J'ignore pourquoi je te dis tout ça, surtout qu'on se connaît à peine, en général je parle de mes problèmes à personne, je les enfouis. » **Lui révéla-t-il en reposant son regard sur elle.

**\- « Tu dois avoir suffisamment confiance en moi. Des fois on se confie plus facilement à des étrangers qu'aux personnes les plus proches de soi. » **Lui indiqua-t-elle.

**« Oui sans doute, je sens que je peux tout te dire. » **Lui annonça-t-il ce qui la fit sourire.

**« Tu le peux, je ne les dirai à personnes. Tes secrets sont bien gardés. » **Lui montrant son cœur.

Rigolant à son geste avant de plonger son regard sur elle.** « Merci Caroline. »**

**« Je t'en prie. » **Se perdant dans ses yeux azur.

Klaus et Caroline sombrèrent dans le regard de l'autre et ce coup-ci personne n'avait le courage de rompre cette étreinte qui devenait de plus en plus romantique. Klaus se rapprocha petit à petit de Caroline, se penchant vers sa bouche où la jeune femme suivit la cadence provoquant ainsi un baiser doux, charmant et tendre. D'abord innocent et attentionné, il s'arrêta un peu trop tôt pour chacun d'eux. Les faisant de ce fait sourire avant que Klaus ne reformule un autre baiser. Celui-ci était plus approfondit et également plus intense que le premier mais tout aussi tendre et sincère. A la fin de celui-ci, Klaus garda son visage proche de celui de Caroline, collant son front au sien.

**\- « Wouah ! » **Prononça Caroline avec le sourire en rouvrant ses yeux.

**\- « Qui a-t-il ? » **Replongeant son regard sur elle tout en gardant un sourire éclatant.

**\- « Non rien, je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de garçon ? » **Sourit-elle espiègle.

**\- « Quel genre ? » **Se désorienta-t-il.

**\- « À profiter de la situation. » **Lui annonça-t-elle ironiquement

Elle lui avait signalé ça gentiment et de façon ironique mais Klaus semblait ne pas avoir compris. Il se trouvait embêter d'avoir osé profiter d'elle et cherchait un moyen de se rattraper. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et encore moins perdre le peu de sympathie qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle le coupa et lui prouva que son geste n'était en aucun cas un acte désobligeant pour elle, ce qui le rassura et le combla tout autant.

**\- Comment ? Euh non... **Embarrassé, cherchant à réparer son erreur

\- Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.** Je plaisante Niklaus.**

**\- Appelle-moi Klaus. **Lui souffla-t-il.

**\- D'accord Klaus, j'ironisais. Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour. **Lui apprit-elle avec sourire.

**\- Non pas vraiment, en même temps avec un père comme le mien. **Se justifia-t-il en ne déviant pas son regard du sien.

**\- Père ? **Revenant à la réalité.** Oh mon dieu ! Il est quelle heure ? **Se mettant à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

**\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? **la regardant faire.

**\- Je dois rentrer ! Ils vont s'inquiéter, et peut-être que toi aussi. **Lui affirma-t-elle en reportant ensuite son attention vers lui.

**\- Sur ce point cela m'étonnerait. **Témoigna-t-il en restant sagement assis sur son tronc le temps que Caroline rassemblait ses affaires pour repartir.

**\- Klaus, ta promesse ! **Lui rappela-t-elle.

**\- Excuse-moi, j'essayerai ! **Se levant.** Et n'oublies pas la tienne ! **Remémora-t-il à son tour.

**\- Tout juste. **Lâcha-t-elle en s'arrêtant et repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait promis.

**\- C'est quand la moisson ? **Interrogea-t-il.

**\- Dans une semaine ! **Lui répondit-elle.

**\- Très bien, j'y serais ! **Se rapprochant d'elle puis l'embrassa.

**\- Je dois y aller ! **Dit-elle encore collée à lui et toute sourire.

**\- Entendu, à demain alors. **Souriant aussi tout en restant toujours aussi près d'elle ce qui n'aidait pas Caroline à se décider à partir.

**\- Très bien, à demain. Toujours même heure et même endroit ? **Questionna-t-elle en réussissant enfin à s'éloigner un peu de lui.

**\- Oui ne changeons pas les habitudes. Au moins personne ne viendra nous chercher ici, c'est le paradis. On s'y installe ? **Suggéra-t-il mi- ironique, mi- sérieux.

**\- Klaus ! **Le reprit Caroline

**\- Très bien, très bien. **Se repositionnant à quelques centimètres d'elle.** Bonne chance et à demain ma princesse. **Lui susurra-t-il ce qui la fit vibrer.

**\- À demain. **Souriant à son surnom qu'elle trouva charmant.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se sépara de lui à grand regret. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa maison en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers son nouvel amant avant de s'engouffrer trop dans la forêt pour l'apercevoir. Klaus la regarda partir jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Reprenant alors ses esprits, il remonta sur son cheval et repartit vers chez lui à toute hâte. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et il devait être de retour avant les derniers rayons du soleil tombé. Il était arrivé juste à temps, Elijah l'attendait dans l'écurie. L'aîné afficha notamment un visage contrarié tout en ne faisant aucun bruit, ce qui fit d'ailleurs sursauter Klaus quand il remarqua sa présence.

**\- Mais tu es malade, tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! **Lui reprocha-t-il.

**\- C'est ainsi que tu me remercie de t'aider ? En venant en retard ! **L'accusa-t-il.

**\- Je ne suis pas en retard ! Regarde, le soleil est encore là ! **Le contredit-il en lui montrant encore les éclaircis à l'extérieur de la grange.

**\- Très drôle, tu joues avec le feu Niklaus ! Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider ! **Le réprimanda-t-il.

**\- Comme si je pouvais compter sur toi jusque-là ! **Le critiqua son cadet.

**\- Tu as raison continue de faire le malin ! Après tout c'est ce que tu fais de mieux ! J'en ai assez, fait ce que bon te semble ! **Le blâma-t-il agacé en se retournant pour partir.

Klaus ferma les yeux, il était allé trop loin. C'était son problème, il ne savait jamais se taire, pour lui tout avait forcément un sens, une explication et si on pouvait régler les conflits par l'ironie, il le faisait. Il ressemblait à Kol pour ça. Mais Elijah ne fonctionnait pas pareil, il n'était pas du tout comme ça, pour lui les règles étaient faites pour les respecter et les honorer et non les enfreindre. Il repensa néanmoins à sa promesse faite à Caroline: _« Si tu fais ton possible pour reformer un lien avec ta famille, je veux bien me présenter à la moisson. »_ Il devait essayer de respecter le terme du contrat, pas seulement pour faire plaisir à sa douce ou pour qu'elle puisse faire partager son don de la musique et lui prouver que sa voix mérite d'être entendue. Non, pour lui, pour qu'il puisse retrouver une connexion avec sa famille, qu'il puisse enfin se sentir bien, ici, chez lui et non pas enfermé ou renié.

\- L'arrêtant. **Attends ! Elijah, je suis désolé. **Lui exprima-t-il ce qui fit tourner son frère vers lui.

**\- Pardon ? **Pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que son frère présente des excuses.

**\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé, avant on était si proche. Maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne, qu'on ne fait que vivre dans la même maison, d'être ton opposé et non ton frère. **Lui exprima Klaus.

**\- Oui tu as raison. Je regrette aussi cette époque, où je devais sans cesse te surveiller pour ne pas que tu fasses trop de bêtises ou pire que tu meurs. Pour ta couverne, on a toujours été opposé l'un de l'autre, c'est peut-être cela qui nous reliaient tant ou encore qui nous a séparé, on s'est perdu de vue.**

**\- Il est trop tard pour se retrouver ?**

**\- Je...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer que son père rentra dans l'écurie, se dirigeant vers eux et récriminant Klaus par la même occasion, ce qui ne changeait pas tellement de son habitude. Klaus avait beau faire tout ce qu'il veut, Mikael trouverait toujours quelque chose à redire et un moyen de le discriminer. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il agissait comme il le faisait, qu'il arrêtait de tout faire pour satisfaire son père puisqu'il perdait son temps autant qu'il se fasse réprimander pour quelque chose. Mikael lui reprocha cette fois-ci son retard, même si théoriquement il ne l'était pas. Les deux frères se retournèrent alors sur lui en l'observant et l'écoutant se plaindre de l'attitude de son fils. Elijah attendit la fin de son discours pour riposter quelque chose, pour prendre la défense de son frère, il n'était pas coupable et il lui devait bien ça. Lui aussi voulait retrouver leur complicité d'autrefois.

**\- Ah te revoilà enfin ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ?! **Devenant presque agressif.** J'en ai assez de toi !** Lui exprima-t-il en se mettant de plus en plus en colère.** Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, je t'accorde un peu de liberté et encore monsieur n'est pas capable de revenir à l'heure ! Cela suffit je n'en peux plus, tu es puni ! Tu dormiras ici et demain tu... **Elijah le coupa.

Finalement Elijah n'attendit pas la fin du discours de son paternel et l'interrompit avant qu'il eut le temps de finir, ce qui le surprit sur le coup mais le laissa tout de même parler. Klaus aussi fut stupéfait par la réplique de son frère, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne à sa rescousse.

**\- Non père ! Vous vous méprenez, c'est ma faute ! Il était là à l'heure, c'est moi et uniquement moi qui suis fautif, je l'ai retenu. Je voulais son avis sur... **Cherchant une excuse...** Sur ce que vous avez dit cet après-midi au conseil qui m'a intrigué et après on a varié sur nos courses de chevaux quand on était jeunes. On n'a pas vu le temps passé, je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses. Si vous devez punir quelqu'un c'est moi, non Niklaus. **Lui énuméra-t-il ce qu'il semblait marcher.

**\- Très bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi, demain vous m'accompagniez au village pour la journée. **Imposa-t-il.** On a encore des choses à faire avant la kermesse. **Se tournant vers son aîné.** Elijah si tu as des choses à dire sur le conseil parles en à moi et non à Niklaus. **Se retournant ensuite vers le cadet avec un ton insultant.** Il n'y connaît rien, lui. **Refaisant face à Elijah.** Je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre et de souligner ainsi ton intérêt puisque qu'apparemment tu es le seul. **Se repositionnant vers Klaus.** Et quant à toi Niklaus, ça ira pour cette fois mais tu aideras ta mère et Rebekah à préparer la fête de la moisson ! **Valsant à présent son regard entre ses 2 fils. **Allez, rentrer à présent, on dîne bientôt, à moins que tu sois encore trop fatigué pour cela ! **Râla Mikael.

**\- Non cela ira, nous pouvons rentrer. **Lui répondit uniquement Klaus.

**\- Attendez Père, cela devrait être moi de corvées, non Niklaus. **Protesta Elijah.

**\- Non Elijah, ne t'en fait pas cela ira. **L'arrêta son frère en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Étonné par son intérêt.** Tu es sûr ?**

**\- Oui. On en parlera plus tard. **Se frottant les mains.** À table !**

Klaus lui avait sorti cette réplique afin de passer à autre chose, ne voulant et ne pouvant pas non plus lui dire la raison. Il voulait y aller juste pour pouvoir apercevoir Caroline entre deux tentes ou ruelles. Après ceci, il quitta l'écurie et se dirigea vers la maison laissant son frère et son père en plan. Elijah restait encore sidéré suite à sa dernière remarque. Mikael remarqua son trouble et se retourna de ce fait vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

**\- Il est de plus en plus bizarre, il veut préparer une fête. **Toujours aussi déconcerté par le comportement de son frère.

\- Voyant sa stupeur. **Tout va bien fils ?**

\- Secouant la tête. **Oui je vous suis !  
**

Les Mikaelson encore dans l'écurie, retournèrent donc à l'intérieur de leur demeure où le dîner était prêt et le dégustèrent ainsi tous ensemble. Rebekah était contente de revoir Klaus qui semblait encore plus heureux que depuis son départ.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre 2 un peu plus long, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trouvez-vous que ça va trop vite ? Je n'espère pas, parce que ce n'est pas prêt de ralentir entre eux. Maintenant, ils sont plus proches que jamais. Dans le prochain, c'est l'organisation de la kermesse. Mais en attendant, je vous en prie, dites-moi si ça vous a plu et si vous êtes impatient de lire la suite ?_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour pour le chapitre 3 de ma fiction Destinée ! :D Avouez-le, vous n'espériez plus, hein ? Je pense que certains devaient même penser que j'avais abandonné. Eh bien, non, j'ai juste eu une panne d'inspiration, je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Les idées étaient dans ma tête mais je n'arrivais pas à les sortir et, du coup, je le reconnais, je l'ai un peu délaissée. Même ma bêta s'est demandée si il ne m'étais arrivée quelques choses.^^ Enfin, voilà, je suis de retour et je ne sais combien de temps mon inspiration durera, mais pour l'instant elle est là ! :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, à tel point que j'ai du le couper en 2 c'est pour dire. Bien, je ne sais qu'ajouter de plus mis à part que j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et, je réalise que ça fait vraiment un moment que vous attendez étant donné que pour le dernier chapitre c'était encore les fêtes. Je souhaite alors par conséquent une bonne année très, très en retard mais avec tout de même la plus grande des sincérités, dévouements et ardeurs ! :) Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! A bientôt. ;) A-**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes mes reviewveuses et lecteurs ! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous perdre. Je m'excuse pour cette si longue absence, j'essayerais de ne plus la reproduire à l'avenir. Enfin, je garantis rien non plus hélas :/. Vos reviews a été néanmoins l'élément déclencheur et je voulais vraiment ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. En espérant que la suite vous plaira. ;)**_

**Et, enfin les réponses à vos reviews: (vous n'espérez plus, je sais, pardon encore pour cela :/)**

_**-**_ **Odessa:**_ Je suis ravie que tu ne trouves pas que j'aille trop vite parce que c'est pas prêt de ralentir ;). Eh bien si tu es amoureuse de ce couple alors cette fic est faite pour toi ! :) Moi aussi j'adore la relation Elijah/Klaus et ne t'en fait pas tout ira de mieux en mieux entre eux. Je prévois aussi d'exploiter la relation qu'il en entretient avec Rebekah et un peu avec Kol aussi. Caroline va également se rapprocher d'un des membres Mikaelson (autre que Klaus) et tu sauras son identité dans le prochain. Je préfère pas te révéler trop d'éléments sur la fic, je te laisse la surprise. Je ne voudrais pas non plus trop te gâcher ensuite ta lecture, ne m'en veux pas. Pardon pour le retard et une bonne année également en retard, vraiment en retard, de Janvier à Avril il y a un gros leste de temps quand même. Mais l'intention y est tout autant, c'est l'essentiel, non ? A très bientôt. ;) J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir continuer de lire tes avis et que la fic puisse continuer à te plaire et t'éblouir. D'énormes bisous. ;)  
_

_**\- **_**Alina****:**_ Eh bien tant mieux si tu aimes leur relation et que tu ne penses que cela va trop vite entre eux, parce que c'est pas prêt de ralentir ou de se finir. Ce n'est que le début et, je suis sûr que la suite te satisfera tout autant. _

_**\- **_**Caline**_**: **Le chapitre sur la moisson n'est encore pour tout de suite, pour l'instant ce n'est que l'organisation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive :) ! Oui, tu as raison Klaus et Caroline sont, en effet, super mignon ensemble (surtout humain je trouve. Je les préfère presque comme cela) ! Et tu vas voir qu'ils n'ont pas finit de t'éblouir. ;) Faut espérer que oui, que Mikael ne se mêle pas de leur bonheur. Mais est-ce réalisable pour autant ? A voir..._

_**\- **_**Hlne59**_: Eh bien si tu aimes les chapitres long celui là devra te plaire et le 4 encore plus. Je vais essayer également d'agrandir un peu plus les autres, d'avoir un texte assez riche. ;) C'est sûr que pour ce qui est de Mikael, on le refait pas, comme méchant il est parfait. Je trouve aussi que le fait qu'Elijah soit toujours aussi attentif auprès de son frère soit une bonne chose. Malgré toutes les différences par rapport à la série, je ne pourrais changer pour autant les complicités qu'il y a entre les Mikaelson. En particulier le Elijah/Klaus/Rebekah. Ravie en tout cas que ça te plaise et, j'espère que ça continuera sur cette lancée._

_**\- **_**Yaya**_**: **Coucou ma belle ! ;) Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plait et t'éblouit toujours autant. Effectivement, la relation entre Klaus et Elijah va s'améliorer de chapitres en chapitres même si je n'en parle pas trop dans celui ci. Il est plutôt centré sur ses liens avec Rebekah, parce que oui, je compte aussi montrer ses complicités avec sa sœur et peut-être aussi également avec Kol. Je suis vraiment super contente que le Klaroline te plaît. En effet, ils sont juste formidable, mignon, superbe, sublime, grandiose, magnifique, parfait ! Tous les adjectifs leur scient comme un gant ! ;) Une très bonne année à toi, (en retard certes), de milliers de bisous et à très bientôt. :)_

_**\- **_**mimi34****:**_ Oui tout un carnet pour ne pas dire deux :D. J'espère que ça te plaira même si tu as un peu dépasser le stade du Klaroline. Merci, je suis rassurée que tu ne trouves pas que j'aille trop vite, surtout que c'est pas prêt de ralentir :D. Ne t'en fait pas c'est pas mon genre de chipoter. De plus, à mon avis rien que dans mes écrits, il doit en avoir je sais combien de fautes.^^ Oui c'est sûr que dans ces conditions, ça donne pas envie ou sinon il faut l'écrire d'abord^^. Essaie de ne pas partir sans le papier par contre xD. Je me souviens d'un noël où il neigeait quand j'étais petite mais depuis c'est vrai que je n'en ai plus revus. Tu as raison, ça n'enlève rien à la beauté de l'événement, du bonheur d'être en famille, de fêter tous ensemble cette fête si merveilleuse et inoubliable ;). C'est ma fête préférée et, je raterais cela pour rien au monde ! Mais quand même un noël comme dans les films seraient chouette :). Je suis super contente que mon Klaroline te plait. Il est vrai que celle là est un peu spéciale mais je sais pas, j'adore ça ! J'adore ce couple, j'adore écrire sur eux, sur cette fic, de pouvoir exploiter un tournant de leur histoire si... banale, si humain, si adorable et poétique ! :p Ils ont en effet une chanson dans le cœur et un sourire éblouissant collé sur les lèvres, ils sont juste trop mignons je trouve. :) Je craque ! Pas toi ? Bonne année à toi aussi, même si depuis Janvier c'est un peu tard et, de toute façon, je te l'ai déjà souhaitée à toi (lol). J'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire, je t'embrasse bien fort ma belle et à très bientôt ;)._

_ \- _**Willoh**_: Coucou et bienvenue ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic et je super heureuse de voir qu'elle te plait et t'intrigue. J'espère que ça continuera. :) La suite est pour maintenant avec un temps tout de même considérable mais elle est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pour tout te dire, je me suis demandée si je ne devais pas le faire^^. Et puis après, je me suis dit "oh ne soyons pas cruelle quand même" xD. T'inquiète, rien n'aurait put le retenir d'aller à son rendez-vous, même pas son père. Il l'attendait depuis tellement de temps que ça aurait dommage quand même. Je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas que ça aille trop vite parce que, malheureusement, à présent les choses ne ralentiront plus entre eux. Ils sont ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire ;)._

_**\- **_**SweetyK**_**:** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, la suite est pour maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira..._

* * *

_**Un grand merci également à ma Floe pour ses relectures et ses corrections. Bisous ma grande. Je t'adore, tu es géniale ! ;)**_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Préparation en folie ! 1ère partie

Rebekah observait son frère, il semblait sur un nuage depuis qu'il était revenu de sa journée avec leur père et Elijah, il était... heureux. Enfin vraiment heureux comme si il s'était décidé soudainement à vivre. Il était pourtant si tourmenté en général et détestait tout ce qui était organisations et fêtes. Mais là, il était juste aux combles du bonheur. Il sautait pratiquement, souriait tout le temps, or qu'habituellement, il fallait drôlement ruser pour le faire sourire rien que dans la journée. Les préparatifs de la moisson commençaient aujourd'hui et Mikael avait obligé Klaus à y assister (comme si il ne lui imposait pas assez de chose comme ça) mais cela semblait au contraire lui plaire, il se réjouissait même d'y aller. Elijah lui avait appris que quand il avait voulu toucher deux mots à Mikael pour le dissuader, il l'en avait empêché. Alors là, c'était clair, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était prête à tout pour savoir ce qui clochait chez son frère, quitte à le suivre ! La voix de sa mère la fit revenir à la réalité.

**\- Rebekah ! Niklaus ! Allez dépêchez-vous, on y va ! **Annonça Esther en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de leur demeure.

**\- Je suis prêt ! **Suivant sa mère avant de s'arrêter en voyant que sa sœur ne bougeait toujours pas.

**\- Bekah, tu viens ?**

**\- J'arrive ! **Prononça-t-elle en revenant à elle et se précipitant avec son frère vers la sortie.

Il l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était bizarre. Qu'arrivait-il à Klaus ? Elle prit son manteau, embrassant Elijah et Kol avant de franchir le seuil de la porte où Esther disait au chauffeur la direction. Mikael ordonnait à Niklaus d'être sur ses gardes, que sa femme et sa fille étaient sous sa responsabilité, sa protection. Et que s'ils leur arrivaient malheur, il le paierait cher. Oui, ça ne changeait pas, des menaces encore et toujours des menaces à l'encontre de son fils. Au fond, peut-être qu'il avait exigé de Klaus de se rendre à la kermesse non pas pour le punir mais pour veiller à ce que rien n'arrive aux deux femmes de sa vie. Une fois toutes ses mises aux points réglées, ils montèrent dans la charrette qui leur servait de voiture et partirent dès lors, en direction du village.

En effet, Esther était la femme du chef du village. De ce fait, cela impliquait des responsabilités. Elle était chargée du soutien de la ville mais aussi de l'organisation des événements. Chaque année, une kermesse à cette époque était organisée pour célébrer la paix. Être tous réunis, félicités également nos fiers guerriers de nous maintenir en sécurité. Mais surtout pour remercier les Mikaelson pour leur si brave travail accomplis auprès de leurs fidèles citoyens. Qu'on les aime ou pas, ils se devaient de les respecter. C'était eux qui permettaient d'être nourris, soignés et en sécurité pendant encore faut l'espérer des siècles et des décennies ! Quand Mikael ne sera plus capable d'exercer sa tâche de souverain, un de ses fils prendrait le flambeau et il avait déjà choisis qui. Finn était un candidat idéal. Il était toujours d'accord avec son père, toujours aux abois de ses réclamations, ne se faisait jamais punir, était attentif et très à l'écoute de sa mère. Il supportait les humeurs de Klaus, était patient avec Kol mais surtout avec Rebekah qui, cette dernière ne l'appréciait guère. En faites, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment de quoi le connaître à sa juste valeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était susciter la fierté de son père et l'amour de sa mère. Il côtoyait aussi une femme depuis presque cinq ans du nom de Sage. Elle avait eu un peu de mal au début à satisfaire ses parents mais après un an d'attente le courant était finalement passé, étant elle aussi issu de famille fondatrice et pilier du village. C'était mieux pour Mikael d'avoir une fille de bonne famille comme belle-fille, plutôt qu'une simple et vulgaire villageoise ou paysanne. Les deux pères des jeunes tourtereaux s'entendaient très bien, comme deux amis. Leur mariage était, en outre, déjà orchestré depuis des mois. Finn avait fait sa demande lors de l'anniversaire de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait rêver mieux comme cadeau qu'être la future femme du prochain chef du village. Pour ses autres frères et sœur, ils trouvaient qu'ils étaient aussi snob l'un que l'autre. En gros, ils se complétaient à la perfection ! Rebekah n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de conquêtes, soit disant, elle était encore trop jeune. Mais si elle écoutait son père à 30 ans elle serait encore célibataire et avec sa vertus. Klaus semblait ne pas vouloir s'attacher. Elijah attendait de connaître la femme idéale pour s'engager. Kol se comportait comme on pourrait l'appeler ''un coureur de jupons''. Il complétait un peu les humeurs de Klaus de ce point de vue-là. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait s'attacher et souffrir en amour. Pour Kol c'était surtout que selon lui, il était trop parfait pour se contenter d'une seule femme dans sa vie ! Ce qui bien évidemment, ne plaisait pas à ses parents. Son prétexte était qu'il avait encore le temps pour ça, à près tout, il venait juste de devenir majeure. Rebekah l'enviait d'un certain côté, il avait à peine un an de plus qu'elle et pourtant il avait plus de liberté qu'elle. Klaus, par contre, recevait plus de remontrances de la part de son père et de sa mère alors qu'il n'était guère plus vieux que Kol. Allez savoir ce qui les dérangeaient le plus : qu'il ne trouve pas de femme ou que justement, il y en ait trop qui passe dans son lit et qu'un jour ça lui soit fatal ?

* * *

Caroline se réveilla ce matin-là avec le sourire. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours dans cet état depuis déjà quelques temps. Depuis que Klaus était entré dans sa vie. Le jeune homme avait donné un sens à son univers si routinier et lui avait permis aussi de prendre un peu plus confiance en elle. De plus, elle avait du boulot aujourd'hui. Oui, en effet, c'était le dernier jour pour les inscriptions de la kermesse et elle devait absolument tenir sa promesse. Déjà pour elle, pour prouver qu'elle était capable d'affronter ses peurs, et pour Klaus pour qu'il soit fier d'elle. Mais aussi pour qu'en contrepartie il respecte leur accord et fasse tout pour renouer avec sa famille. Le destin de deux futurs était entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Quand il lui posera la question lors de leur rendez-vous quotidien, il n'avalerait certainement pas si elle lui disait : « Désolée, j'ai essayé mais ils ont refusé. » Non, Klaus était beaucoup plus intelligent et perspicace pour avaler un truc de ce genre ! Elle devait vraiment essayer. Après tout, ça la poussera peut-être à être moins timide et bloquée dans ce monde qu'elle connaît et dont on l'enferme. Elle était donc motivée à tout tenter et était également prête à débuter sa journée. Elle se leva, se prépara, s'habilla d'une robe simple mais tout de même assez classe pour sortir. Puis, se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner et saluer ses parents qui remarquèrent qu'elle était toujours aussi pétillante et se réjouissait de la voir ainsi. Même si Lise se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose dessous. Pourtant, ne lui en toucha pour le moment aucun mot. Caroline le lui dira une fois qu'elle sera prête et sa mère fera le nécessaire pour la conseiller et la mettre en garde. Elle agira en mère quoi. Caroline aida sa génitrice à préparer le petit déjeuner, le dégustant ensuite en famille. Une fois fini, débarrassé, lavé et rangé, elle se leva, s'apprêtant à partir.

**\- Bon j'y vais ! On se voit ce soir.**

**\- Comment ? Mais où vas-tu ? **Demanda son père nerveux de son départ si précipité.

**\- En ville...** Cherchant un prétexte. **J'ai à faire.**

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à trouver, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. En même temps, pour dire quoi ? Je dois aller m'inscrire au concours de chant ? Elle savait ce qui allait lui répondre : « Il en est hors de question ! Ce concours n'est pas pour toi ! » Elle préféra par conséquent garder pour elle les grandes lignes et ne dire que le strict nécessaire. Mais cela suffira-t-il ? Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par le découvrir. Parce que si jamais elle réussissait à décrocher sa candidature, elle chanterait à la kermesse et ainsi devant eux. Néanmoins, elle voulait leur faire la surprise, leur prouver qu'elle pourrait y arriver. Qu'elle était grande à présent et pouvait se débrouiller seule, les rendre fière. Mais pour ça, ils devaient la laisser faire ce qui était plus dur.

**\- Comment cela j'ai à faire ? Et qu'as-tu à faire de si important pour rien nous dire ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, promis vous le saurez mais pas maintenant. Je suis pressée, ayez confiance en moi. **Les supplia-t-elle tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à la sortie.

**\- Je dois y aller !**

Tout en continuant son discours, elle se dirigeait de plus en plus vers la porte quand soudainement elle se précipita vers eux pour les enlacer et les embrasser chacun à leur tour. Espérant que par cet acte ça les rassureraient ou du moins les convaincraient qu'elle ne comptait pas s'enfuir pour toujours.

**\- Tout ira bien, je vous le jure. À ce soir, passez une bonne journée. **

**\- Oui à ce soir ! chérie, fais attention ! Bonne journée à toi aussi. **Lui pria sa mère en suivant les pas et les sourires de sa fille.

Caroline put alors partir en direction du village, le temps que son père exprime ses inquiétudes et ses contrariétés. Lise l'écoutait avec attention, se tournant dans sa direction et ne prêtant attention qu'à lui. Bill n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que Caroline était déjà loin et qu'il parlait sûrement dans le vide. Ses dires de toute manière s'adressaient plus à sa femme qu'à sa fille, donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il s'était lui aussi dressé devant Lise, leur regard se croisait et le dialogue valsait dans la pièce.

\- Se tournant vers Lise étonnée.** Comment cela bonne journée ? Tu la laisse partir ? **S'étonna-t-il.

**\- On ne va pas la retenir éternellement ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle rencontre des gens si on est toujours sur son dos à la couver jour et nuit ? Ce n'est pas une vie ! Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je veux des petits enfants. **Lui énonça-t-elle.

**\- Elle est encore jeune pour cela, ne va pas trop vite en besogne ! **Réfuta Bill.

**\- Je sais, mais je dis juste qu'elle devrait vivre avec son temps et voir du monde, profiter de la vie, rencontrer des gens, se faire des amis.**

**\- Oui mais pas trop non plus ! On ne sait jamais quel fou pourrait la briser. **S'opposa-t-il.

**\- Tu as raison, pas trop mais suffisamment pour qu'elle n'étouffe pas à la longue.**

**\- Oui on est d'accord. **Se tournant vers la direction où était Caroline.

**\- Bien, c'est bon Car... **La cherchant.** Mais où est-elle ? **Demanda-t-il en refaisant face à son épouse.

**\- Partie depuis déjà un long moment, mais elle reviendra ne t'en fais pas. **Se moqua Lise.

**\- Oui je sais. **Dit-il en fuyant son regard frustré.

**\- Tu sais que tu te fais vieux papa poule ? **Continua-t-elle de le chambrer en ne retenant même pas ses sourires pour ne pas dire rires.

**\- Cela suffit, te penses tu mieux peut-être ? **Se vexa-t-il.

**\- Oh je t'ai offensé ? **Le tourmenta-t-elle.

**\- Non ! **Mentit-il.

**\- Si ! **Sourit-elle fière de son effet.

**\- Viens par là ! **L'attrapant délicatement.

**\- Oh ! **Se laissant faire.

Bill avait enlacé et embrassé sa femme, profitant de l'absence de sa fille pour exécuter ses devoirs maritaux. Lise ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, elle suivait le mouvement et enchaînait les caresses et les baisers fougueux. Arrivés dans leur chambre, tout devint beaucoup plus insistant, passionné et torride. Enclenchant des rires et des cris de joie et de satisfaction. Au fond, c'était plutôt bien que Caroline ne soit plus à la maison. Toutefois, ils continuaient tout de même à s'inquiéter encore pour elle. Ils se tracasseraient toujours pour leur fille, c'était ça être parents en même temps !

* * *

Klaus, Rebekah et Esther étaient enfin arrivés au village où le chemin avait été quand même un peu long. En effet, lors de leur arrivée dans cette contrée, Mikael avait décidé de bâtir sa maison dans l'un des plus beaux endroits des terres de Mystic Falls, qui se trouvaient à plus d'une heure de cheval du village. Il l'avait notamment construit lui-même. Ça ne dérangeait pas sa famille qui aimait les trajets que leur procurait leur domaine. Ils étaient reculés de la population. Ainsi, ils étaient au calme et n'entendaient pas les réclamations constantes. De fausses amitiés que pourraient leur susciter le risque d'être un enfant légitime du chef du village. En fait, certain ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient ce qui ne les dérangeaient aucunement. Bien au contraire, ils se sentaient plus libre. Les garçons adoraient particulièrement galoper à cheval sur les routes aux abords des forêts et, ce qui leurs plaisaient d'autant plus c'était de pouvoir le faire assez régulièrement. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils s'amusaient même à faire des courses. Rebekah aussi aimait se promener à cheval (enfin quand son père le permettait bien sûr). Selon lui, c'était trop dangereux pour sa fille de partir seule à travers les bois et les routes. Il trouvait également que monter sur le dos d'un cheval n'était pas digne d'une femme et de son rang. Non, elle devait faire comme sa mère et voyager dans une charrette avec chauffeur. Cependant, des fois avec Klaus et Kol, elle parvenait à transgresser cette interdiction. Ils partaient tous les 3 voir un peu du pays et cavalaient à ne presque plus en revenir. Ils essayaient de le faire le plus prudemment possible pour que leur père ne le découvre jamais. Ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lors de ses voyages constant pour ramener des vivres pendant les longs hivers glaciales. Ou quand il devait soumettre une requête au roi qui l'obligeait à s'absenter pendant un lace de temps non déterminé. Ainsi, les enfants Mikaelson en profitaient pour vivre un peu plus librement. Mikael leur ramenait à chaque fois des présents : Rebekah recevait toujours des robes et accessoires. Pour les garçons s'étaient variés, ça jonglait le plus souvent entre des équipements pour chevaux, aux armes assez diverses.

Ils étaient donc au village et descendirent à pied ou bien évidemment tous les habitants portaient leurs regards sur eux. En même temps, leur entrée et leurs vêtements étaient loin d'être banal. Rebekah se serait crue presque à la cour du roi, les villageois ne s'inclinaient pas devant eux mais presque. Klaus cherchait du regard quelqu'un. Esther marchait d'un pas bâtant vers le centre, pressant ses enfants de la suivre et non de traîner. Ils étaient arrivés près de la place où se passait la réception. Comme chaque année et déjà plusieurs marchandes et paysannes étaient présentes, attendant les ordres probablement de leurs dirigeantes. Esther comblait les pas vers elles et sans même leur faire un salut ou un bonjour, rentra dans le vif du sujet.

**\- Bien commençons. **Se tournant vers ses enfants.** Vous vous souvenez de Rebekah, ma fille, et voici Niklaus, mon fils qui nous aidera également à tout organiser. **

\- Reportant son attention vers l'assemblée.** Il se chargera des charges lourdes, le temps que Rebekah fasse la décoration et que vous, vous tricoterez et mettrez en place les activités. Moi, je déciderais des événements et de l'ordre. Est-ce clair ? **Planifia-t-elle.

**\- Oui madame. **Répondirent toutes les dames en cœur en baissant légèrement la tête, montrant ainsi leur soumission.

**\- Bien ! **Se satisfait-elle avant de se retourner vers son fils.** Niklaus ?**

Elle se tourna vers lui, remarquant bien vite qu'il était ailleurs, dans la lune et continuait de sonder les environs. En effet, Klaus observait chaque ruelle, chaque parcelle, chaque habitant pour tenter d'apercevoir la seule personne qui fait battre son cœur depuis quelque temps à présent. La seule qui lui permet de supporter ce cinéma pour une simple fête ou encore le fait de tout simplement supporter les humeurs des villageoises et de sa mère. Sans parler des remontrances de son père. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas là. Cela aurait été trop beau qu'elle soit là en même temps que lui. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais de chance. Et, même si elle avait été là, il ne pourrait pas l'approcher étant donné que sa mère le surveillait et que sa sœur ne le lâchait pas. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas l'aborder. En fin de compte, c'était plutôt bien qu'elle n'y soit pas. Sa mère l'appelait, mais il semblait encore trop dans ses pensées pour l'entendre. Il fallut qu'elle monte légèrement la voix comme à son habitude quand elle ne supportait pas quelque chose. Pour le faire revenir à sa dure réalité actuelle.

**\- Niklaus ! **Il sursauta, refaisant face.** Tout va bien ? Tu as compris ?** Voulut-elle s'assurer avec un ton et un regard dur ne voulant pas que son fils ne lui fasse de scène devant tant de monde.

\- Reportant son attention sur elle.** Oui mère ! Par quoi je commence ? **Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé cachant ainsi sa contrariété.

**\- Par la table là-bas. **La lui montrant vaguement.** Victor t'expliquera et t'aideras à la soulever. **Se tournant ensuite vers sa fille.** Rebekah, tu leur diras où ils doivent la placer.**

**\- Oui mère, Nik suis moi ! **Attrapant son frère et se dirigeant vers la table en question.

**\- Tu as un garçon très séduisant Esther. **S'exclama une voix dans la foule.

À l'annonce de cette phrase, Esther se retourna vers l'assemblée pour essayer d'identifier la personne qui avait osé exprimer de tel propos sur son fils. Cela n'était vraiment pas approprié et certainement pas devant elle. Quand l'individu en question se fit enfin connaître, Esther changea soudainement de comportement et se mit même à sourire, troublant par la même occasion les autres villageoises. Elle l'avait reconnu et la connaissait que trop, c'était d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir lui parler en toute liberté.

**\- Ayanna, ravie de te voir.** La complimenta-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

**\- J'aimerais de retourner le compliment mais je te vois très rarement ces derniers temps, tout va bien ? **S'intrigua-t-elle un peu soucieuse en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**\- Oui, désolée. Mikael trouve que je me disperse un peu et que je suis ainsi moins attentive à mon rôle de mère. Donc il est vrai que j'ai un peu freiné mes visites à nos réunions quotidiennes. Je reviendrais bientôt je t'en fais la promesse. **La rassura-t-elle.

**\- Tu as un mari bien trop exigeant, l'as-tu remarqué ? **Lui souligna-t-elle.

**\- Que veux-tu, il a des responsabilités. **Se défendit-elle.

**\- Sait-il au moins qu'il a une chance infinie de t'avoir ? **Insinua-t-elle.

**\- C'est ce que j'espère. **Sourit Esther.

**\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu as fait du beau travail, tu as des enfants très séduisants ! **Continua de l'amadouer Ayanna.

**\- Oh, attends de voir Elijah et, là, tu verras ce qu'est la perfection ! **Pointilla Esther suite aux propos de son amie.

**\- Il me tarde l'ouverture de la kermesse dans ce cas. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

**\- Si tu allais préparer tes charmes et tes cartes et autres événements qui nous éblouiront ! Le temps que je décide ce qui et quoi devra faire. **Lui soumit-elle.

**\- Avec plaisir ! **S'apprêtant à partir mais lui refit finalement face.** Et, tu sais si t'as besoin d'aide, je serais tout prêt. **Lui indiqua-t-elle avec sourire.

**\- C'est gentil mais j'ai Rebekah. **Lui rendant son sourire.

**\- Elle te ressemble de jour en jour, elle est magnifique !**

**\- Merci oui, j'en suis fière. C'est mon bébé ! **Sourit-elle.

**\- D'après ce que je vois, plus trop. **Lui éclaircit-elle.

**\- Oui ça grandit vite. Comment va Maya ?**

**\- Elle va bien, figure toi qu'elle va se marier ! **Lui annonça-t-elle.

**\- Comme c'est étrange, Finn aussi. **Enchaîna-t-elle.

**\- Il a finalement fait sa demande ? **S'intrigua Ayanna.

**\- En effet. J'y croyais plus. Espérons que Niklaus se décide aussi. **Désespéra-t-elle.

**\- Il me semble qu'Elijah le pourra avant lui, non ? **Lui précisa-t-elle.

**\- Oh, j'ai confiance en lui, il le fera. Niklaus m'inquiète un peu. Il va bientôt avoir 22 ans et il n'a toujours personne dans sa vie. **Lui narra Esther.

**\- Je pourrais lui présenter quelqu'un éventuellement. **Sous-entendit-elle.

**\- C'est vrai ? **Sourit-elle avant de se reprendre.** Eh bien, Attends, qui dont ? **Se méfiant un peu.

**\- Rassure-toi quelqu'un de bien, fiable et très enviée. **La rassura-t-elle.

**\- Ah parfait ! Tu n'auras qu'à l'emmener à la kermesse ! **Lui proposa-t-elle.

**\- Bien ! **Conclut-elle avec le sourire, l'air satisfaite. **Bon, je ne t'embête pas plus, je te laisse travailler et je vais à mes charmes. N'oublie pas de passer à l'occasion. **Sollicita-t-elle.

**\- Je te le promets, merci Ayanna. **Lui accordant un tendre sourire sincère.

**\- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir Esther comme toujours. **Lui rendant son sourire.

Ayanna laissa alors Esther à son organisation et partit vers son stand préparer ses charmes et autres tours qu'elle pourrait exécuter lors de la kermesse. Pendant ce temps, Klaus et Rebekah marchèrent toujours à travers les rues non occupées du village. Les préparations étant au cœur de l'événement. Nuls n'occupaient les allées afin de les laisser travailler en paix. Les aidants ainsi au mieux à mettre en place toute cette confection chaotique. Les deux jeunes Mikaelson, arrivèrent à l'emplacement des tables qui devaient être installées et semblaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre enjoués, palpâtes et survoltés. L'un aimait toute cette folie, l'autre non, ce qui n'empêchait aucunement les tensions et les pics de fuser entre eux. On pourrait presque se croire dans une cour de récréation.

**\- Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es laissé convaincre ? **Tenta Rebekah de faire parler son frère sur sa soudaine venue ici.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bekah ? **Faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas compris.

**\- Tu sais très bien quoi !? Toi ici alors que tu détestes toute cette faribole. **Clarifia-t-elle avec de gros yeux.

**\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas eu le choix, père me l'a exigé ! **Lui énonça-t-il.

**\- Oui à d'autre ! Elijah m'a dit que tu n'as pas voulu qu'il intervienne pour convaincre père. **Lui souligna-t-elle, curieuse de voir quelles excuses il pourrait bien trouver à présent.

**\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse sermonner pour si peu. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! **Lança-t-il plutôt convainquant.

**\- Pour toi si ! Et pourquoi es-tu si souriant ? **Insista-t-elle à bout de ses attitudes étranges et prolongées.

**\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être souriant maintenant ? **Se froissa-t-il.

Klaus s'arrêta subitement, obligeant ainsi sa sœur à faire de même. Elle se retourna également vers lui, lui faisant face. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se défièrent comme pour une confrontation ou pour voir qui allait craquer le premier. Rebekah s'apprêtait à répondre à sa question, quand soudain, arriva derrière eux un individu mystérieux. Les surprenant quelque peu, ce dernier les coupa en plein dans leur petite scène de ménage.

**\- Laisse-moi deviner ? Toi tu es Kol, c'est ça ? **Demanda l'inconnu, les faisant se retourner sous la surprise.

**\- Non, je suis Niklaus ! **Lui précisa-t-il avec un léger sourire malgré sa méfiance.

**\- Ah zut ! J'aurais juré que c'était Kol ! Le frère avec qui tu te disputes tout le temps. **Lui exposa l'individu mystère en se tournant sur Rebekah qui semblait le connaître et même se ravir de le voir.

**\- Raté ! Elle aime aussi se disputer avec moi, mais elle m'adore tout autant. **Lui annonça Klaus avec malice.** Et toi qui es-tu ? **L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Oh pardonne-moi, j'oublie souvent les bonnes manières. Cale ! **Lui tendant la main enchantée.

\- Klaus lui serra la main.** Un forain qui nous aide, attend de voir son spectacle, juste formidable ! **Prit enfin la parole Rebekah en regardant les deux faire plus amble connaissance.

**\- Eh bien, il me tarde de voir cela alors. **Formula Klaus.

**\- Je t'y attends de pied ferme ! Et toi, que prévois-tu de faire ? **Questionna Cale.

**\- Je n'y participe point, j'aide juste à la préparation. **Lui révéla-t-il.

**\- Dommage ! Un beau garçon comme toi aurait fait des ravages à la tombola.**

**\- Sans doute. Cela étant dit, les filles en crises de nerfs c'est pas trop mon truc.**

**\- Ah oui et, depuis quand ? **S'intrigua tout d'un coup Rebekah.**  
**

**\- Depuis maintenant, cela te convient-il comme réponse ?! **Le calomnia son frère en se tournant vers elle.** Bien, à présent si l'interrogatoire est terminé on va peut-être commencer, non ? **Repositionnant son regard vers les deux jeunes.

\- L'incitant à le suivre.** Oui viens c'est par là ! Tu veux la mettre où Bekah ? **Demanda le forain en la regardant.

Klaus resta quelque peu déconcerté par le surnom qu'avait prononcé sa nouvelle connaissance. Il l'avait appelé Bekah. Sa sœur n'autorisait ce genre de diminutif qu'aux personnes qu'elle tient le plus, et apparemment ce jeune homme en faisait partie. A voir comment ils se regardaient, ils soupçonnaient même peut-être un peu trop. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle se fasse débusquer par sa mère ou que leur père l'apprenne si elle voulait continuer à entretenir rien qu'une amitié avec son prétendant de loin insensible aux charmes sulfureux de sa cadette.

**\- Bekah ? **Beugla Klaus abasourdi.

**\- Oui et ? **L'attaqua sa sœur comprenant ses insinuations.

**\- Pardon, il ne fallait pas ? **S'interrogea Cale.

**\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, moi je suis le frère cool et non le père existentiel.**

**\- Le frère cool ? Depuis quand ? Kol est le frère cool, toi t'es le frère protecteur et j'avoue que cela m'épuise ! **Rectifia celle-ci.

**\- Je sais pourquoi vous vous aimez tant maintenant, vous avez le même caractère tous les deux. **Comprit Cale en valsant son regard entre les deux qui ne savaient pas trop comment interpréter son accusation.

**\- Comment ? Quel caractère ? **Ripostèrent les deux Mikaelson pas sûr d'apprécier.

**\- J'ai rien dit ! **Levant les bras avec le sourire avant de redevenir sérieux.** On la déplace ou pas cette table ? À moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous laisse vous chamailler tranquillement.**

**\- Non pardon, c'est bon on en a fini. **Articula l'aîné suivit d'un hochement de tête de sa cadette, approuvant par cet acte les dires de son frère.

**\- Très bien.**

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois dans le blanc des yeux quand celle-ci remarqua que les garçons intensifiaient de plus en plus le regard sur elle. Elle comprit au bout de quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils attendaient toujours qu'elle leur disent où mettre la fameuse table. Elle refit alors face à la réalité et ne tarda plus à leur faire part des plans pour l'organisation et le déroulement de la kermesse qui approchait.

**\- Excusez-moi, oui, par là ! **Leur indiqua Rebekah.

**\- Entendu !** Dirent les deux jeunes hommes en soulevant la table.

* * *

Caroline était arrivée au village et voulut se diriger direct sur la place où se déroulait les préparatifs de la kermesse, quand elle remarqua une vieille femme en mauvaise posture. Elle alla donc à sa rencontre pour l'aider. La femme en question était plutôt âgée et semblait être vraiment dans un état très fâcheux. On pouvait voir aussi qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Pourtant personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, comme si elle n'existait pas ou qu'on n'avait pas le temps d'épauler une pauvre citoyenne en détresse. Son panier s'était, en outre, renversé et ses courses partaient ainsi à la dérive. Caroline, en rattrapa quelques-uns, le remettant dans son panier avant d'aider la personne à se remettre sur ses pieds et à lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Malgré son temps très pressé, elle ne pouvait partir comme ça, laissant cette pauvre dame dans la panade et la souffrance. Surtout qu'elle semblait la seule à vouloir lui prêter main forte, alors, bien sûr, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

**\- Madame ? Tout va bien ? Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? **Lui demanda très gentiment Caroline en l'aidant à ramasser ses courses.

**\- Oh oui je veux bien, tu es bien aimable. Peux-tu s'il te plaît porter mon panier de course ? Il est bien trop lourd pour moi. **Lui revendiqua la vieille femme en tendant son panier que Caroline réceptionna.** J'ai vraiment mal au dos aujourd'hui. Je ne te souhaite pas d'être comme moi un jour. **Lui sourit-elle tout en se pliant légèrement en deux dû à sa douleur. Elle posa par conséquent ses mains sur le bas de son dos endoloris.** Profite de ta jeunesse tant que tu le peux. **Lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire.

**\- Oui, entendu. Attendez, je vais vous aider ! **Lui prêtant son bras pour qu'elle s'appuie et l'aide ainsi à mieux marcher.** Où voulez-vous que je vous le porte ? **Interrogea Caroline en agitant le panier.

**\- Chez moi, je n'ai plus l'âge de vagabonder dans les rues, ni même à me réjouir de tous ses remues ménages. Je n'ai plus 20 ans. **Lui annonça-t-elle.

**\- Très bien, je vous suis alors.**

**\- Je te remercie. **Lui montrant la direction à suivre.** C'est par là ! Mais dis-moi,-toi, quel âge as-tu? **S'intéressa la dame.

**\- Je viens d'avoir 18 ans. **Lui apprit la jolie blonde.

**\- Oh bien, tu devrais participer à cette kermesse, faire la fête, profiter de ta jeunesse.**

**\- Je compte m'inscrire pour le concours de chant. **Lui signala Caroline.

**\- Une** **chanteuse ? Mais que c'est prometteur. **Se réjouit son interlocutrice.

**\- Enfin si mes parents m'autorise. **Baissant la tête et le ton à cette pensée ainsi que son morale si joyeusement gai jusqu'à présent.

**\- Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? Ils doivent être fiers de toi. **Remarquant son changement d'humeur.

**\- Détrompez-vous, je ne peux quasiment rien faire. **Se lamenta la jeune adulte.

**\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux ma jolie, ce sont tes parents et ils t'aiment, ils veulent le meilleur pour toi. **Lui affirma la femme âgée avec certitude.

**\- Oui je sais. **Reformulant un sourire.

Caroline lui adressa un tendre sourire lui faisant retrouver sa joie de vivre. Tout en continuant de marcher dans les rues non peuplées du village, elles arrivèrent bientôt à la maison de la fameuse femme. C'était une maison plutôt simple et rustique, très reculée et assez calme. Peu de voisinage parcourrait la propriété ce qui devait être un plus. Les pavés qu'arpentaient la ville étaient légèrement cabossés mais praticables pour autant. La bâtisse était sur un niveau, pas très grande mais assez pour une personne. Elle semblait d'ailleurs y habiter seule. Le jardin n'était guère épais et une seule entrée était à disposition. La vieille dame entraînait toujours Caroline qui la suivait continuant toutes deux de parler jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire des lieux s'arrête, faisant également stopper Caroline.

**\- On y est ! c'est ma maison ! **Lui montrant la demeure.** Cela t'ennuie-t-il de m'aider à décharger mon panier ? **Lui sollicita-t-elle.

**\- Non, bien sûr que non.**

**\- Je t'en remercie, tu es bien gentille. Mais j'y pense, je ne connais même pas ton nom ? Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ? **Lui demanda-t-elle.

**\- Caroline ! **Lui adressa-t-elle.

**\- Eh bien c'est un très joli nom, pas commun. **Remarqua la femme au foyer.

**\- Oui je sais, mes parents l'on choisit pour ça. Parce que j'étais unique selon eux. **Lui apprit la jolie blonde.

**\- Ils ont bien raison. **Lui sourit-elle.** Moi c'est Gerda, je t'en prie entre très chère Caroline. **L'invitant à rentrer.

**\- Merci. **Lui souriant avant de franchir le seuil de sa maison.

Caroline entra dans la maison qui n'était guère plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Il y avait qu'une seule grande salle adjacente à la cuisine où ne se trouvait que le strict nécessaire. L'étage devait probablement disposer d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Après avoir observée les environs, elle suivit Gerda dans la cuisine et l'aida à décharger et à ranger ses courses. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de la kermesse quand la vieille dame l'intercepta et lui demanda de rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle voulait au moins lui offrir une tasse de thé pour la remercier de son aide et de sa gentillesse. Caroline accepta finalement, repoussant une nouvelle fois le but et le courage qu'elle s'était fixée pour la journée.

**\- Puis-je t'offrir une tasse de thé en remerciement ? C'est le moins que je puisse faire. **Lui quémanda Gerda.

**\- Oh ne vous en faites pas ! Je l'ai fait avec plaisir, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Vous avez peut-être mieux à faire et, je dois rejoindre la place avant la fin des inscriptions. **Lui affirma Caroline.

**\- Tu ne me déranges aucunement, j'insiste ! Et puis, tu as encore un peu de temps. Je te promets qu'après je te libère. **Lui attesta la vieille femme.

**\- Bien, très bien. Si vous insistez. **Finit par céder Caroline, malgré l'heure qui tournait.** Je peux vous aider ? **S'avançant vers elle.

**\- Oh non, tu en as assez fait. Assis toi ! Je m'occupe de faire chauffer l'eau.**

**\- Très bien.**

Gerda prit sa théière, la remplissant d'eau avant de la mettre à chauffer. Pendant ce temps, Caroline obéit et s'assit sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la cuisine. Gerda lui tint compagnie, parlant de tout et de rien en attendant que l'eau chauffe. Une fois, le bruit de l'eau à son ébullition, Gerda la sortit du feu et revint vers Caroline avec le thé et le lui servit. Sa tasse était fumante et Caroline dut patienter un peu avant de pouvoir y tremper ses lèvres où, la douce odeur des plantes chatouillait ses narines et la tentait avidement.

**\- Merci. **Sourit Caroline en regardant l'eau s'écouler dans sa tasse.

**\- Alors dis-moi, une jeune femme séduisante comme toi doit bien avoir un prétendant, n'est-il pas ? **Supposa la femme d'un certain âge.

**\- Oui. **Sourit-elle tendrement avant de réaliser ses paroles et de se reprendre.** Euh non ! **Se contredit-elle.

Se rappelant que personne ne devait savoir, elle se reprit, même si elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle ne le divulgue ou qu'on se doute de l'identité de son fameux prétendant. Leur vie et leur bonheur étaient en jeu.

**\- C'est oui ou c'est non ? Il faudrait savoir. **La taquina la propriétaire de la maison.

**\- Disons que c'est compliqué. **Affirma uniquement Caroline.

À quoi bon mentir, elle l'avait débusqué et elle ne la croirait pas si elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie. Surtout avec ce sourire béat qui ne voulait quitter ses lèvres. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, à son regard, à son sourire, à ses yeux, à sa prestance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Je vois. Il ne partage pas tes sentiments ? **Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement soucieuse.

**\- Si, enfin je pense. **Se mélangeant quelque peu tout en secouant les mains en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.** Non, c'est compliqué pour nos familles. **La rassura-t-elle.

**\- Ah ne m'en dit pas plus. Je vois tout à fait. Ne t'en fait pas, cela s'arrangera. **Caroline la regarda ébahi.** J'ai été jeune moi aussi. **Lui argumenta-t-elle en remarquant son regard.

**\- Merci. **Lui sourit-elle avant d'entendre le carillon de son horloge.** Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller. **Lui annonça-t-elle.

**\- Je comprends. **L'air un peu déçu.** Perds pas plus de temps, fonce ! J'espère que tous tes rêves se réaliseront. **Lui souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire honnête.

**\- Je vous remercie.**

**\- Merci à toi, à bientôt. **La regardant se lever prêt à partir.

**\- Oui, à bientôt. **La regardant une dernière fois puis quitta sa demeure par la suite.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Klaus et Cale avaient presque fini de tout installer quand un dénommé Victor apparu. Ce phénomène n'avait l'air guère fréquentable ni même plaisant. Rien qu'à le regarder on pouvait voir que c'était un goujat et un individu à chercher les problèmes. Il n'était pas grand, pas vraiment séduisant non plus, il avait une démarche sûre et prononcée. Des cheveux châtains si clair mais aux reflets si foncés qu'on pourrait se demander si il était plus blond ou brun. Ils lui tombaient légèrement sur son visage. S'avança vers les deux amis, il commença à faire son numéro de bourge car ça faisait plus de trois heure qu'il aurait dû venir les aider.

**\- Bonjour ! Niklaus ? **Demanda-t-il en regardant les deux jeunes qui installaient la scène.

**\- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? **S'avançant vers lui.

**\- Victor, je devais t'aider à tout charger mais je vois que tu as trouvé mieux. **Se tournant vers Cale avec un air mauvais.** Si tu allais voir ailleurs ? Si de pauvres villageoises ont de l'argent à perdre, **attaqua Victor ce qui ne plut pas à Klaus et exaspéra Cale.

**\- C'est Cela ! Oui tu as raison ! Je m'ennuyais alors je suis allé aider un pauvre bougre. **Se tournant brièvement sur Klaus.

**\- Sans te vexer Klaus. **S'excusa Cale.

**\- Oh ne t'en fait pas ! Il n'y a point de mal. **Le rassura Klaus avant de reporter son attention sur Victor tout en le foudroyant.** Et si tu allais plutôt voir si on a besoin de toi ailleurs ? Ici cela va. Je crois que si tu voulais vraiment te mouiller, tu te serais inquiété plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? **Valsant son regard entre Victor, Cale et leurs travaux.

**\- Cela fait quoi ? pratiquement trois heures qu'on se tue à la tâche avec ses tables et commodes. Et toi tu viens quand le travail est fini ? Waouh ! C'est brave, ton père doit être fier ! Et en plus, tu insultes un pauvre artisan, c'est sûr tu es un homme ! **S'exaspéra Klaus en évacuant ses nerfs sur l'espèce de goujat qui osait les déranger. Par contre, cela ne sembla l'atteindre, au contraire, il était satisfait de l'attaque de Klaus à son encontre.

**\- Après tout tu as raison. Débrouille-toi ! Mais quand il te piquera tout ton argent, il faudra ne pas pleurer ! **Répliqua-t-il.

**\- C'est cela ! Salut. **Lui faisant un signe de la main en le regardant partir. Il refit ensuite face à Cale qui le regarda d'une façon assez fière et surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'un des fils du village. Comme quoi il comprenait à présent pourquoi il s'entendait tant avec Rebekah. Et à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient le même caractère, les mêmes impatiences et ne craignaient absolument pas de se mouiller ou de provoquer une bagarre ou un incident. Au contraire, ils ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. C'est tout et ne supportaient pas non plus qu'on attaque leurs proches. Oui, de vrais citoyens quoi ! De vrais frères et sœur ! De vrais amis !

**\- Waouh ! Alors tu es ce genre d'individu ? **Ironisa Cale.

**\- Quel genre ? **Ne comprenant pas.

**\- À ne pas se laisser faire. **Détailla-t-il.

**\- Eh bien oui ! Même mon père n'arrive pas à me faire taire donc ce n'est pas cet abruti qui y arrivera. **Lui expliqua Klaus avec sourire.

**\- Je t'en remercie en tout cas.**

**\- Je t'en prie et jusqu'à hier, je ne pensais avoir de catégorie.**

**\- Jusqu'à hier ? **Intrigué.

Klaus réalisa d'un coup qu'il en avait trop dit. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler. Des fois, il voudrait être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait pas à se cacher. A cacher sa relation avec la femme qu'il aime. Effectivement, il avait eu peur d'être allé trop loin et, du coup, Cale se mettait à se poser des questions sur sa confusion. Il devait rectifier le tir avant qu'il ne le dise à Rebekah ou on ne s'est qui. Parce qu'une fois sa sœur au courant, elle ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Il ne pouvait la mettre dans la confidence puisqu'il savait qu'une fois que ce sera le cas, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant que tous les autres membres de sa famille le soit également. Ses parents l'obligeraient ainsi à écourter sa relation avec Caroline et, ça, il ne le voulait pas. A concerto, il voulait que ça continue. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Essayer de lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas de raison de douter. D'une façon peut-être pas très convaincante et avec un regard qui disait plutôt l'inverse, il tenta de se rattraper sur sa lamentable erreur. Une autre vie, oui c'est tout ce que Klaus voulait. Une vie loin de celle qu'il avait.

**\- Oublie ! Laisse tomber ! La fatigue me fait dire des âneries. **Réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit.

**\- Très bien. C'est vrai qu'on a pas mal bossé. Un rafraîchissement te plairait-il ? **Proposa le forain.

**\- Je veux bien ! **Sautant sur l'occasion.

**\- Très bien, allons-y alors !**

Klaus et Cale s'étaient ainsi accordés une pause et s'étaient par conséquent déplacés vers le coin des rafraîchissements, dégustant un grand verre d'eau tout en riant et (au grand plaisir de Klaus) ne reparlant plus de l'incident qui c'était passé il y a de ça à peine 5 minutes. Rebekah arriva par la suite à leur rencontre, s'accordant, elle aussi une pause dû au manque d'inspiration que les villageoises semblaient connaître. Avant de faire un massacre ou de s'énerver contre ses pauvres femmes, elle se vida la tête. Voir son frère rire avec Cale était vraiment nouveau et surprenant mais également très agréable. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère si heureux. Si plein de vie, si content d'être là, d'être à sa place. Raison pour laquelle, elle le soupçonnait toujours qu'il cachait quelque chose. Qu'il _lui_ cachait quelque chose. Mais pour l'heure, ce qu'elle voulait c'était profiter d'eux. D'un moment complice avec les deux hommes dont elle ressent une profonde admiration et attention.

\- Arrivant à leur rencontre.** Salut vous deux, alors comment ça se passe ? **Les rejoignit la jeune Mikaelson.

**\- Tout va pour le mieux. Ton ami est vraiment très sympathique ! **Lui renseigna son frère.

**\- Et ton frère tout autant ! **Renchérit son ami.

**\- Oh là-là, pas bonne idée de vous avoir présenté ! Maintenant vous êtes amis. Pitié ne me dites pas que vous avez parlé de moi ? **Commença-t-elle à paniquer en vue de leur complicité déjà naissante.

\- Il lui fit une grimace.** Voyons Bekah ! contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. **Vanna Klaus.

**\- Aïe ! **Se vexa la jeune femme.

**\- Ne l'écoute pas, tu es parfaite ! **La consola Cale en se rapprochant d'elle.

**\- Merci. **

\- Klaus roula des yeux.** Et dire que je pensais que tu étais incapable d'avoir un ami. **Nargua sa sœur en faisant face à son frère.

**\- Preuve que tu ne me connais pas vraiment. **Lui souligna-t-il.

**\- C'est cela !**

**\- Rebekah ! **Appela sa mère.

**\- Oui, j'arrive !**

À l'entente de la voix d'Esther, Rebekah se tourna dans sa direction pour lui répondre avant de refaire face à son frère et son ami et de leur annoncer son départ. Départ qu'elle regrettait, on s'amusait tellement mieux avec eux. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'ennuyer avec Klaus. Avec Cale non plus. Ils étaient si impulsifs tous les deux, si incontrôlables et si comiques qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'entendre. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec eux. Elle avait aussi des corvées à accomplir. Le plaisir était une chose mais son devoir en était une autre. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait concevoir les deux.

**\- Le devoir m'appelle, à plus les garçons. **Les quittant à regret.

**\- Salut. **La saluèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

**\- Bon on y retourne ? **Demanda ensuite Cale de nouveau motivé.

Klaus lui répondit par un simple sourire, se redonnant par conséquent du courage tout en descendant de son siège si peu confortable. Ils repartirent dès lors vers leur mission. Finir de tous placer et orchestrer pour le jour de la grande fête du village, comme chaque année.

* * *

Caroline était enfin sur la place quand elle bouscula sans faire attention une jeune femme brune avec le teint un peu mat. Elle semblait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle, mais pas le même caractère. En effet, elle ne tarda pas à l'agresser pour avoir osé la percuter. Elle ne voulait absolument pas croire que c'était autant sa faute que celle de Caroline.

**\- Pardonnez-moi, vous allez bien ? **Interrogea Caroline en vérifiant que la jeune femme n'avait rien, posant ainsi une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- La repoussant brusquement.** Non, mais cela ne va pas ! Est-ce que cela t'arrive de regarder avant de marcher au moins ? **Lui reprocha la jeune femme insolente.

**\- Désolée mais je pense que toi non plus tu ne regardais pas. **Lui fit-elle réaliser n'appréciant pas son ton supérieur.

**\- Et tu oses me tutoyer en plus ? **S'indigna-t-elle.

**\- Tu me tutoies aussi, je te ferais remarquer ! **Répliqua la belle blonde.

**\- Et elle continue. Je suis pressée et une simple villageoise comme toi ne m'intéresse guère ! Ôte-toi de mon chemin ! **L'insulta l'inconnue avec des manières hautaines.

**\- Pardon ? Une villageoise comme moi ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu as de si spéciale ? **Commençant de plus en plus à perdre patience suite à son comportement.

**\- Comment oses-tu ? Je suis la fille du chef du village voisin et, tu me dois le respect ! **Exigea-t-elle.

**\- Je te dois rien du tout et certainement pas à une pauvre gourde qui se croit la reine uniquement parce qu'elle est la fille d'un chef de pacotille ou je ne sais quoi ! Alors maintenant reprends ta route et arrête de te la jouer ! **Lui balança notre villageoise pas d'humeur à supporter son impolitesse et ses manières.

**\- Tu ne manques pas de culot à ce que je vois ! On verra si tu fais autant la maline quand mon père sera là. Surtout que je dois épouser un futur souverain. **Lui exposa-t-elle de façon supérieure.

**\- Oh pardonne-moi alors ! Mais où sont mes manières ? J'ai osé bousculer et répondre à ma future souveraine. Mais où ai-je la tête ?! **Se moqua Caroline en osant même lui faire une petite révérence.** Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? On appartient au même monde cocotte, réveille-toi ! Ton trottoir est également le mien, on respire le même air donc au lieu de te croire supérieure, tu ferais mieux de changer de ton et de reprendre ta vie aussi minable qu'elle soit ! Je suis fière de ce que je suis et ce n'est pas des gens de ton espèce qui me changera ! M'as-tu bien comprise ? **La réprimanda Caroline sans même reprendre son souffle tellement elle était inspirée et en colère.

**\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle fait la belle. Bien, puisque je vois que tu veux te la jouer, je te laisse le privilège de remporter cette manche. Mais ne t'en fais pas je t'aurais ma jolie ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. J'ai tout ce que je veux et vu que tu m'as bien énervée, félicitation te voilà sur ma liste de mes ennemies. Pas de chance pour toi, ta vie va être un véritable calvaire ! **Lui certifia la mondaine.

**\- C'est plutôt la tienne qui est un calvaire. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, alors va-t'en ! **La contredit Caroline pas le moins du monde effrayée par ses menaces.

**\- Tu as raison, continue on verra qui de nous deux la remportera. **Lui affirma sa rivale avant de tourner les talons.

Et elle tourna le dos à Caroline en balançant sa queue de cheval très vivement où avec ses longs cheveux elle fouetta le doux visage de Caroline qui n'a pas pu l'esquiver. Elle ferma les yeux sur le coup, puis tout en la regardant partir fière d'elle, fière de l'effet qu'elle a fait, elle secoua la tête de pitié.** « Non, sérieux cette pauvre fille se croit vraiment le centre du monde ? Non, mais il faudrait qu'elle se réveille là ! »** Caroline poursuivit ensuite sa route vers la place de la kermesse, ne se préoccupant plus de cette inconnue mystère aux éducations plus que douteuses.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop déçu qu'il n'y est pas eu de Klaroline ? Promis dans le prochain, il y en aura ! J'ai vraiment été inspirée par ce chapitre. J'ai dû le couper en 2, donc la suite des préparatifs et de leurs péripéties seront dans le prochain chapitre. À bientôt. ;) A-**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec la suite des organisations de folies de la Kermesse ! Et cette fois-ci, comme promis, il y aura bien du Klaroline (en même temps cette fic est à eux^^). Désolé d'avoir fait un chapitre un peu différent qui ne mêlait pas en scène notre charmant couple préféré et inoubliable. J'espère que vous l'avez quand même aimé et que vous trouverez celui-là encore mieux ;). Par contre, il y a beaucoup plus de dialogues qu'habituellement, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera et que vous apprécieriez tout de même, que vous le lirez avec toujours autant d'intensité et de passion.  
**_

_**J'ai été très peinée aussi de découvrir très peu de reviews sur l'ancien, j'espère que ma longue absence n'en est pas la cause. :/ Je verrai bien si avec celui-ci je retrouve mes fidèles. Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie très chaleureusement toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit message. Je remercie également tous ceux qui me suivent et me restent fidèle, merci à vous tous ! Et, surtout n'hésitez pas à vous lancer et à me dire ce que vous en penserez. Je ne mors pas, c'est promis :D. Bien au contraire, je suis trop contente de savoir que l'histoire plait pour cela. Et même si c'est pour dire du négatif, je suis preneuse ! Ça m'améliorera comme ça. Merci à vous tous ! Bien, je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt ! Gros bisous mes loulous ;). A-**_

_**Réponses Reviews:**_

\- **Yaya**: _Coucou ma belle, oui moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir retrouver l'inspiration (j'espère que ça continuera) ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment trop manquées, et je me ravis de vous retrouver ! :) Je suis super heureuse si mon histoire te plait et je souhaite vraiment que la suite continuera de t'éblouir. La suite est pour maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant pour ne pas dire plus que le précédent. Retour du Klaroline ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. :) A très bientôt, mille bisous ;)._

_\- _**Give me my love**: _Coucou miss ! Eh oui enfin un nouveau chapitre, ça a mis le temps, mais le voilà ! ;). Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'es plut et espère que ça continuera ainsi. :) Oui, promis à présent on quitte plus le Klaroline ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review et ta fidélité ;). A très bientôt, bisous._

_\- _**mimi34:**_ Salut à toi ma belle ! Très heureuse de te revoir depuis le temps. :) Moi ça va nickel, et toi ? Je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau replongée sur le Klaroline et surtout que ma fic continue de te plaire. :) Tu es vraiment très douée pour deviner les intrigues dis que donc. Je ne te dévoilerai rien, tu es sur la bonne voie c'est tout ce que je te dirai. Non, non, je ne suis cruelle, juste préservatrice de suspense :D ! Il existe ce mot ? Aucune idée, bon tu me comprends depuis le temps xD. Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'avec Cale ça tourne en triangle amoureux ? Avec qui ? De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas après la moisson, il repartira et on le reverra plus. Non, tu te trompes, je t'assure que si tu es heureuse cela m'intéresse vivement ! Je me ravis que tu partages ta joie avec moi :) et je me réjouis doublement d'avoir été la première à le savoir :D. Tu n'es pas gâtée pourrie pour autant, juste aimée et je suis heureuse pour toi. J'espère que ce paquet a été la rosée qui a rempli ton cœur de joie. ;) Je sais, je peux être très poétique quand je veux, mais bon, ça vient, ça va, donc profite-en tant que tu tu le peux. xD. Oui, j'espère pouvoir profiter de longues discutions ultérieurement :D. A très bientôt darling. Je t'embrasse bien, bien fort. ;)_

* * *

_**Un grand merci à ma chère floriane13 pour ses corrections et ses relectures ainsi que pour avoir remanier certains passages qui était (il faut le dire) souvent hors contexte. Gros bisous ma grande et encore merci. ;)**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Préparations en folies ! Partie 2**

Klaus parlait toujours avec Cale jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive tout à coup Caroline. Avec un énorme sourire, il la regarda marcher. Elle cherchait son chemin ou peut-être plutôt sa mère pour s'inscrire. Elle respectait le contrat, lui aussi. En effet, avec sa sœur tout baignait et Elijah et lui s'étaient rabibochés, ça s'arrangeait aussi avec Kol. Ce moment, il l'avait attendu depuis le début de la journée. Depuis qu'il était au village, il espionnait tous les coins de rues, observait chaque allée pour essayer de la voir. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait jamais, désormais elle était là, de l'autre côté de la place et il devait la rejoindre. Apparemment, elle de son côté ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et continuait toujours de chercher le bureau des inscriptions. Malgré le risque que cela représentait, il devoir la voir. Elle était là, tout près de lui, toujours aussi belle et ne pas la toucher était déjà frustrant. Alors maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire, il ne pouvait passer à côté. Il donna donc une fausse excuse à Cale pour s'éclipser et rejoindre ainsi sa belle. Cale ne comprit rien à la réaction de Klaus mais il le laissa partir. En même temps, quand il avait décidé de faire quelque chose, personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

**\- Dis-moi, cela te dérange-t-il si je ne t'abandonne rien que deux minutes ? **Annonça Klaus de façon interrogatif mais qui représentait plus l'affirmation.

**\- Et bien non. Mais pourquoi ? **S'intrigua son compagnon.

**\- Merci tu es adorable, à plus. **Sourit Klaus en partant aussitôt.

**\- Attends, Klaus ! On a encore du boulot ! **Lui cria-t-il en l'observant partir presque à la hâte.

**\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis ! **Lui dit-il à travers la foule.

**\- Très bien. **Murmura uniquement le forain plus à lui qu'à Klaus étant trop loin pour l'entendre.

Klaus s'éloigna sur ces belles paroles laissant un Cale en plan qui ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui se passait. Quelle mouche avait bien put le piquer pour qu'il soit aussi pressé de filer presque en courant vers une destination inconnue et incertaine. Se précipitant vers Caroline et surveillant que personne ne les regardaient, il arriva enfin vers elle. Klaus l'agrippa par derrière l'entraînant dans une des nombreuses tentes déjà installées pour la fête. Caroline fut surprise par ce geste. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et cru même au départ à une agression étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et ne savait ainsi pas que c'était lui. Elle eut même la pensée de croire que c'était cette folle qui l'avait agressée sur la route qui était venue se venger comme elle le lui avait insinué. Mais non, c'était Klaus. Elle fût soulagée, c'était lui, toujours aussi beau et séduisant. Elle se mit alors à sourire et à se détendre en le voyant. Il souriait aussi, elle était heureuse de le voir, mais ne pouvait pas pour autant s'empêcher de penser que peut-être c'était un peu imprudent, et si quelqu'un entrait et les voyaient ? Et si on découvrait tout ? Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que des lèvres si appétissantes et tendres se posèrent sur sa bouche, la dévorant et la comblant de tout son être qu'elle crut en l'espace d'un instant ne plus toucher terre.

**\- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que…**Commença à dire Caroline mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant les traits de son agresseur.

**\- Salut toi ! **Annonça Klaus tout content de son effet et de la revoir.

\- Soufflant de soulagement et de bonheur.** Klaus ! Mais qu'est-ce...**

Il ne la laissa cependant pas finir sa phrase. La coupant en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant par cet acte tendrement, faisant perdre le fil à Caroline sur ses pensées et ses paroles. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait, ni même où elle était. Elle était juste heureuse de le revoir.

\- Cessant le baiser.** Pardonne-moi, je rêvais de faire cela. Alors tu t'es inscrite ? **Demanda-t-il toujours aussi enjoué.

**\- Non, j'allais le faire quand tu m'as agressé. **Accusa la jeune femme.

**\- Agressé ? Tu y vas fort ! **S'offusqua-t-il.

**\- Mais que fais-tu ici ? On pourrait nous voir. **Regardant les alentours.

**\- Je sais, mais c'était trop tentant. **Lui répliqua-t-il comme excuse avec un énorme sourire.** Mon père m'a obligé à aider ma mère et ma sœur pour la réception. **Lui expliqua-t-il avec enfin du sérieux dans la voix et le regard.

**\- Je vois. Donc tu en as profité pour me kidnapper ? **Le taquina-t-elle.

**\- On peut dire ça, j'espérais te croiser. Tu m'as manqué. **Lui déclara-t-il sincère en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde, regard qu'elle lui rendait avec autant d'intensité.

**\- Toi aussi et... **Lui avoua-t-elle mais elle fut coupée par une grosse voix colérique qui s'étendait sur toute la place.

**\- Niklaus ! **Hurla la voix, voix d'une femme.

**\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai les ennuis commencent ! **Réalisa Klaus en reconnaissant cette voix si amère et valsant son regard vers l'extérieur de la tente espérant qu'elle n'arrive pas jusque-là.

**\- Comment cela ? Qui est-ce ? **Ne comprit pas Caroline tout en suivant les regards de son amant.

**\- Ma mère ! **Lui apprit-il.

**\- Esther est ta mère ? **S'étonna Caroline en reconnaissant à son tour cette énorme voix.

**\- Oui, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais un des cinq enfants du chef du village ? **S'intrigua Klaus pourtant certain d'avoir abordé ce sujet.

**\- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, tu as du le mentionner je pense. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment eux. **Se défendit Caroline.

**\- Eh bien, si, surprise ! **Articula Klaus avec un léger rire.

**\- Très amusant ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne veux que personne ne soit au courant. Tu imagines la scène. **Réalisa la jeune Forbes.

**\- Eh ! **Lui relevant le menton.** Caroline tu es parfaite peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres ! Tu es unique et irremplaçable pour moi. Donc je ne laisserais personne me dire ou convaincre que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. **Lui déclara-t-il droit dans les yeux tout en la forçant à faire de même.

\- Posant sa main sur la sienne.** Tu me le promets ? **Lui demanda-t-elle afin d'être sûr.

**\- Oui, je te le promets. **Certifia-t-il en ne déviant son regard d'elle avec malice.

**\- NIKLAUS ! **Continuait de hurler la voix à l'extérieur.

**\- Je dois y aller, je suis désolé. **Caroline agita la tête comme seule réponse.** On se retrouve ce soir ? **Demanda le Mikaelson afin d'être sûr et pour ne pas la quitter comme ça en remarquant qu'elle était toujours morose.

**\- Oui bien sûr, endroit habituel ? **Sourit-elle.

**\- Et comment ! Mais en attendant, toi, fonce te présenter ! **Exigea-t-il avec un regard lourd ce coup-ci.

**\- Oui ! **Promit-elle en lui souriant.

**\- Promis ? **Sondant ses réactions.

\- Roulant des yeux.** Promis ! Tu es tenace ! **Réalisa-t-elle avec toutefois son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

**\- Toujours ! **Comblant les pas qui les séparaient puis l'embrassa.

**\- Allez va, avant qu'on ne découvre que tu te caches ici avec moi. **Lui pria-t-elle encore très proche de son corps.

**\- Très bien. **Sourit-il avant de la quitter.

Il sortit finalement de la tente laissant sa belle à l'intérieur. A peine Klaus fut-il dehors que sa mère l'aperçut et fonça par conséquent l'air remonté et en colère vers lui. Il la laissa venir à lui, ne cherchant pas à fuir juste à faire durer davantage le savon qu'il allait prendre. En même temps, quand elle était comme ça, personne ne pouvait fuir ou sinon quand elle la retrouvait c'était encore pire et il ne voulait pas ça. Il l'a laissa donc l'engueuler, oubliant par la même occasion qu'ils étaient en public.

**\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? **Interrogea Esther remontée et avec de la foudre dans les yeux.

**\- Je m'assurais que cette tente tenait, et vous ? **Mentit son fils l'air de rien tout en agitant quelques peu la tente pour faire vrai.

**\- Je t'ai cherché ! Tu n'étais avec Victor qui m'a dit que tu l'avais brusqué, mais comment tu as pu ? On était clair, pas de faux pas ! **Lui rappela-t-elle.

**\- Comment ? Non ! Je ne l'ai pas brusqué ! C'est lui qui m'a laissé me débrouiller seul avec toutes les tables et instruments et c'est un forain qui a eu assez pitié pour venir m'aider ! **Rectifia-t-il.** On a donc fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé ensemble or que rien ne le forçais à le faire ! Et, après votre Victor est venu la bouche en cœur me dire que je traînais avec un moins que rien. Donc oui, ça m'a pas plus et je le lui ai dit. **S'expliqua Klaus en essayant de contrôler la rage des émotions qui le traversait.

\- D'un ton plus modéré.** Je vois. J'en parlerais avec lui, mais il a raison, les forains sont des charlatans. N'ait pas confiance en lui et soit prudent, tu as bien compris ? **Lui conseilla Esther mais qui sonnait plus comme un ordre.** Maintenant, rejoint le avant que je me fâche ou pire que j'appelle ton père ! **L'intimida-t-elle encore en colère après lui or qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

**\- Très bien mère. **Obtempéra comme à chaque fois Klaus.

**\- Bien ! **Se ravit Esther.

* * *

Caroline avait quitté à son tour la tente par l'autre côté, s'assurant qu'on ne l'est pas vu ou remarquer dans le même endroit que le célèbre fils Mikaelson. Heureusement pour elle, les villageois se préoccupaient plus de la petite scène que leur dirigeante exécutait à son petit ami. Elle aussi put assister au terrible spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Évidemment nul ne voulaient louper ça sous aucun prétexte. Ils s'étaient même regroupés autour d'eux pour mieux savourer les remontrances qui fusaient, faisant la distraction du peuple. Caroline s'était rapprochée de la foule, compatissant à la honte que devait ressentir Klaus et qui devait notamment être peiné d'une telle remontrance en public qui plus est. Sa vie était vraiment plus dure que ce à quoi elle avait pu penser et imaginer. Sans savoir et encore moins se douter de la personne qui se tenait à sa gauche, elle l'aborda, lui demandant quelques éclaircissements sur cette représentation que nul ne semblaient dévier.

**\- Excuse-moi, mais qui est-ce ? **Questionna Caroline en interpellant la personne la plus proche.

**\- Oh, cette faribole ? Juste une scène de ménage normale. **Lui informa-t-elle avant de rentrer plus dans les détails.** Elle, c'est la femme du chef du village. **Lui montrant Esther.** Et lui c'est son fils. **Puis Klaus.** Qui se reçoit un savon pour changer parce qu'il n'a pas fait ce que madame a demandé. **Se scandalisa la jeune femme.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier. **Remarqua Caroline en observant son ton et ses gestes.

**\- Disons que je connais bien l'histoire. C'est ma mère ! **Lui apprit-elle mettant du coup mal à l'aise Caroline.** Et donc, ce garçon que tu vois se résoudre et évacuant sa colère sur une benne, c'est mon frère ! Et oui, je le défends et le comprends parce que c'est toujours ainsi. Malheureusement on n'y peut rien. **Refaisant face à la réalité.** Mais en quoi cela peut-il t'intéresser ? **S'intrigua-t-elle plus qu'étonnée de son intérêt.

Super, parmi tous ceux à qui elle pouvait demander, il fallait qu'elle le fasse à sa sœur qui était soit dit en passant très jolie. En même temps, quand on voit Klaus qui est juste à tomber il fallait bien se douter que toute la famille avait également hérité de ce gêne. À présent, elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient tant d'enfants : pour pouvoir les caser et continuer à faire des merveilles pendant encore des générations et générations !

Mais là on s'égare. Elle essaya de paraître juste curieuse (ce qui n'était pas faux), elle prétendit ne rien en avoir à faire finalement. Afin de ne pas se faire démasquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre qu'en réalité elle connaissait son frère et sortait même avec lui. Non, il ne le fallait pas ! Aussi bien pour préserver leur secret, leur relation, mais également le lien qui unissait le frère et la sœur. Après tout, on ne sait pas comment elle allait réagir, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se poser la question, c'était trop risqué.

**\- Oh, en rien, je me demandais c'est tout. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée. **Lui signala-t-elle en faisant mine de rien tout en s'apprêtant à partir.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis toujours contente de parler à des gens que je ne connais pas. Tu es nouvelle ? **Demanda Rebekah en la stoppant dans sa cadence de tourner les talons.

**\- Non, je vis ici depuis ma naissance. Mais je n'ai jamais pu venir à cette fête, surtout parce que mon père la trouvait un peu trop osée pour moi. **Confia Caroline.

**\- Je vois, je comprends. Moi aussi, mon père m'interdit beaucoup de choses et cette fête est l'une des seules où je peux assister. **Compatit-elle. **Mais excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Rebekah Mikaelson.**

**\- Caroline, Caroline Forbes. **Lui énuméra-t-elle.

**\- Enchantée, j'espère te croiser à nouveau Caroline. J'étais ravie de faire ta connaissance en tout cas.**

**\- Moi aussi. **La voyant s'éloigner.** Attends ! Tu ne serais pas où on peut s'inscrire par simple hasard ? **Interrogea-t-elle.

**\- Eh bien si, par là ! **Lui montrant la direction.** C'est ma mère qui s'occupe de tout, tu veux inscrire quelqu'un ?**

**\- En fait, j'ai promis à un ami de me lancer, donc je vais voir si je peux. **Confessa-t-elle.

**\- Eh bien, je voudrais pas te décourager mais..**

Hésitant à finir sa phrase, ne voulant pas la froisser et encore moins éteindre le beau sourire et motivation qu'elle semblait invoquer. Et puis pourquoi une femme ne pourrait-elle pas elle aussi se livrer à des défis de la vie ? À explorer ses propres limites ? Pourquoi seuls les hommes devraient-ils avoir ce luxe ? Qu'avaient-ils de supérieur ? Pourquoi devaient-elles juste servir à éduquer les enfants et satisfaire le moindre de leurs fantasmes ? Elles aussi avaient un cœur, une conscience, des rêves ! Si vraiment, Caroline voulait tenter le tout pour le tout, alors elle se devait de la soutenir, de lui prêter main forte, une oreille attentive ! Complicité féminine oblige, entre femme on ne peut que se soutenir après tout ! Surtout que ça ne sera pas demain la veille que les hommes le feront.

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Fonce ! Je suis à fond avec toi ! **L'encouragea-t-elle.

**\- Merci. Par-là alors ? **Lui redemanda Caroline en lui pointant la direction qu'elle lui avait renseignée du doigt.

**\- Oui au fond de l'allée dans la tente de droite. **Détailla Rebekah.

**\- Merci. **Sourit la jeune talentueuse.

**\- Je t'en prie, à bientôt. **Lui rendant son sourire.

**\- Oui, au revoir. **Partant vers sa nouvelle direction.

Caroline se dirigea vers la tente que lui avait renseignée Rebekah. Cette dernière observa une dernière fois son frère et surtout Cale avant de se remettre elle aussi à son travail et aider à la décoration. La personne qui s'en chargeait n'était manifestement pas douée pour ça. C'était une catastrophe ! Elle devait tout reprendre en main si elle voulait que tout soit parfait et prêt dans les temps.

* * *

Klaus avait directement rejoint Cale après que sa mère l'est quittée, reprenant d'autre part le fil de ses organisations. Le forain souriait ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer de la tête de son ami suite au savon public qu'il avait reçu. Mais, ce que Cale ignorait, c'est que pour Klaus c'était du quotidien et que ses disputes constantes étaient sa vie. Il vivait avec et devait encaisser.

**\- Alors comme ça tu t'es fait sermonner en public ? **Se moqua Cale.

**\- Ah, ah, très drôle ! Tu peux me croire, j'ai l'habitude ! **Lui dit-il avec un regard blasé.

**\- Je suis navré. **Réalisant son manque de tact.** Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. **Compatit le forain.

**\- Non, mais on fait avec.**

**\- Tu es fin prêt à recommencer ? À moins que tu n'es une nouvelle excuse pour t'esquiver ? **Préférant enchaîner sur un autre sujet voyant que ça commençait vraiment à le déranger et ne voulant pas plus abuser.

**\- C'est bon, on peut reprendre. **Sourit-il.** Je ne suis pas un douillet comme Victor. **Lui énuméra-t-il ce qui fit rire son collaborateur.

**\- Donc tu devais... **Commençant à l'interroger suite à son absence précipitée.

**\- Voir quelqu'un ! **Se braqua-t-il ne le laissant même pas finir sa question.

**\- Et tu l'as vu ? **De plus en plus curieux.

**\- Tu es bien curieux. **Réalisa-t-il.

**\- Pardonne-moi, c'est de nature. **S'expliqua-t-il en levant les mains.

**\- Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi ma sœur t'apprécie. **Remarqua-t-il.

**\- Aïe ! **Posant sa main sur le cœur avant de relancer sa question.** Et donc l'as-tu vu ?**

**\- Non, je me suis trompé. **Mentit-il.

**\- Je vois.**

Tout en l'analysant, Cale comprit cependant qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il n'allait rien en tirer et qu'il fallait mieux arrêter là avant d'envenimer la situation. Klaus l'appréciait réellement et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, autant laisser courir. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout. S'il voulait garder son jardin secret pour lui, il devait l'accepter.

**\- Bien ! On s'attaque à la scène ? **Proposa-t-il alors arrêtant avec ses interrogations.

**\- C'est parti !**

Les garçons se remirent au boulot, laissant la curiosité, les vannes et les taquineries de côté. Retroussant leurs manches, ils travaillèrent très attentivement et très sérieusement pour que tout soit parfait, en ordre et sans qu'aucuns risques ou accidents ne puissent subvenir lors du jour J. La scène était ainsi bien accordée et soigneusement installée. Oui, tout était enfin mis en place. Quand, soudain, Victor refit une nouvelle fois son apparition dérangeant les deux ''vrais'' travailleurs. Il voulait surtout les narguer et enclencher un nouveau conflit, faire sortir Klaus de ses gonds. Malheureusement pour lui, Klaus avait horreur de satisfaire les egos comme le sien et, puis, Cale était également là. Il ne laisserait pas Victor avoir le dessus, il ne laisserait pas Klaus risquer quoi que soit. Il ferait tout son possible pour le maintenir et le calmer en cas de besoin.

**\- Eh bien, c'est pas mal. **Contesta Cale en reculant de quelques pas tout comme Klaus, observant leur œuvre.

**\- On bosse dur ? **Les nargua Victor en refaisant son apparition avec un rire moqueur qui ne leur plaisaient définitivement pas. Il le haïssait !

**\- Victor ! **Insistant bien sur son prénom de façon répulsive.** Tiens, tu viens quand tout est fini toi ? **Argua Klaus.

**\- Oui, si on peut dire. Toujours avec ta bourse et tes effets ? C'est qu'il doit t'aimer alors. **Provoqua Victor.

**\- Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était toi peut-être ? **Répliqua Klaus pas le moins du monde intimidé par un homme de sa catégorie.

**\- Non. **Prononça-t-il indifférent.

**\- Écoute, j'ai promis à Mère de ne pas faire de vagues donc laisse nous ! Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux et vagabonde ! **Lui balança-t-il.

**\- Oui, mais c'est ça le hic, moi je veux voir mère se mettre en colère. Elle est tellement mignonne ainsi. **Le défia-t-il.

**\- Tais-toi !**

**\- Sinon que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas m'y obliger ? Franchement, tu fais toujours ce que te dis ta mère chérie ? Waouh ! Tu es un fils à maman n'est-ce pas ? **Le déchaîna-t-il rigolant en plus de ses provocations incongrues.

**\- Cela suffit ! **Tenta de le stopper Cale mais trop tard pour Klaus.

Il avait fini par le mettre hors de lui ! Il était en fin de compte prêt à se battre avec lui et lui donner ce qui voulait. Il pouvait tout supporter, mais oser l'accuser qu'il était un fils à maman, certainement pas ! Il était même loin d'en être ! Il était tout le contraire. Finn à la rigueur oui, mais lui sûrement pas et il ne comptait pas le devenir un jour ! Il était contre cette absurdité. Il s'était toujours opposé à ses parents, ils ne leur avaient pas non plus donné des raisons de faire autrement. Toute sa vie n'était que misère et déshonneur à leurs yeux. Il faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas non plus comment il parlait de sa mère. Malgré leurs différents et leurs distorsions, elle était tout de même sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné la vie et personne n'avait le droit de la dénigrer !

**\- C'est bon, tu m'as gonflé ! Viens là que je te refasse le portrait ! **

**\- Klaus, non ! C'est ce qu'il veut. **S'interposa Cale, le persuadant d'y renoncer.

Reportant son attention sur lui ce qui réussit à le calmer.

**\- Tu as raison. **S'adoucit finalement le Mikaelson.

**\- Oh là ! Mais c'est qu'il est obéissant même avec un gitan. **Continua l'ignoble bougre.

**\- Toi tu ne peux pas, mais moi oui ! **Lui annonça Cale avant de frapper cet avorton qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

Cet intrus aux grands airs supérieurs commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Cale. Klaus ne pouvait peut-être pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais lui si et pourquoi se gêner, il le méritait après tout ! Il lui assigna ainsi un joli crochet en plein visage, lui fracturant au passage son nez biscornu. Sur le coup, Victor était tombé au sol, portant ses mains au milieu de son visage, essayant de cette manière de stopper le sang qui commençait à s'écouler de ses narines tout comme la douleur ressentie par cet acte plutôt violent. Cale en avait été notamment fier, cela lui avait procuré un bien inimaginable. Klaus le regarda d'abord surprit, mais également ravit qu'il est exécuté ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et dont il rêvait depuis leur premier rencontre. Il était enchanté de son ami. Victor, lui par contre, ne s'y était pas attendu. Pourtant depuis le temps qu'il jouait l'imbécile, il devait si attendre ! Cela avait été peut-être son but aussi qui sait. Dévisageant toujours le forain, il préféra tout de même s'enfuir avant qu'il ne décide de lui redonner un bon coup de poing bien placé. Ne demandant par conséquent pas son reste, il les laissa, ne répliquant même pas une de ses nombreuses phrases de provocations. Non, il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

**\- Ah, ça fait du bien ! **Klaus le regarda fier.** Allez tire-toi maintenant ! **Lui conseilla Cale.

**\- Waouh, beau crochet ! **Lui annonça son ami le temps que Victor filait à l'anglaise.

**\- Merci. **Sourit-il.

**\- Non, merci à toi ! Je me serais fait drôlement remonté si j'avais.. et si t'avais.. Bref, merci. **S'embrouilla-t-il.

**\- Je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec les mots dis-moi. **Constata-t-il.

**\- Non, pas vraiment, mais l'intention est là.**

**\- En effet.**

**\- Coucou vous deux, alors comment cela avance ? **Arriva à son tour Rebekah.

**\- C'est fini ! Qu'en penses-tu ? **Demandèrent les deux garçons en se retournant à son encontre.

**\- C'est formidable ! **Souffla-t-elle médusée.

**\- Merci. **Dirent-ils de concerto.

**\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sortable vous deux ! **Décréta la plus jeune Mikaelson en les observant.

**\- Tu es jalouse ? **Remarqua Klaus.

**\- Non ! Et tu sais j'ai vu la scène, félicitation pour le self-control même s'il l'aurait mérité. **Lui exposa sa sœur satisfaite de lui.

\- Désignant Cale.** Remercie-le lui plutôt, sinon je crois que...**

**\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, c'est tout naturel. **L'interrompit Cale.

**\- J'ai vu aussi ta dispute avec mère, elle te reprochait quoi dont cette fois-ci ? **Se désespéra Rebekah.

**\- Rien de bien nouveau. **Voyant son regard insistant.** D'avoir brusqué son protégé.**

**\- Je vois. **Soupirant.** Enfin j'espère que cette fille pourra tout de même réussir à la charmer.**

**\- Quelle fille ? **S'intrigua Klaus.

**\- Oh, une jeune fille très sympathique que j'ai croisé qui voulait s'inscrire. Caroline, oui c'est cela, Caroline. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as connais ? **Se troubla sa sœur en apercevant ses réactions suite à cette fameuse femme.

**\- Non ! **Répondit-il un peu trop vite, piquant encore plus sa sœur dans sa curiosité et les doutes qu'elle soupçonnait déjà en lui.

**\- Quelle est dont cette tête alors ?**

**\- Quelle tête ? **Essayant de paraître transparent.** Non, c'est rien ! **Riposta-t-il se reprenant.

Rebekah ne devait suspecter ce que Caroline représentait réellement pour lui ! Il décida alors de lancer un autre sujet. Toutefois, il ne savait pas lequel, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est si oui ou non sa belle avait pu atteindre le bureau des inscriptions. Mais est-ce judicieux de le demander ? Elle semblait déjà se douter qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? Cependant, il ne put en faire autrement, sa curiosité était trop forte. Il arpenta néanmoins un visage neutre, ne montrant pas à quel point cela pouvait l'intéresser et à quel point le sujet de cette femme l'importait.

**\- Et elle voulait quoi ?**

**\- Elle voulait s'inscrire.**

**\- C'est tout ? **Ne se satisfaisant d'une réponse si brève.

**\- Oui, pourquoi ? **Se questionna-t-elle de plus en plus.

**\- Non pour rien, je la plains c'est tout. **Décréta-t-il comme simple évidence.** La pauvre, cela ne va pas être facile. Mère peut être très intimidante des fois. **Déclara-t-il ce qui n'était pas faux. Il devait vraiment se sortir de là, les regards soupçonneux de Rebekah le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**\- Oui c'est sûr. Tu es certain que tu ne la connais pas ? **Intensifiant son regard, captant toute son attention sur lui.

**\- Si je devais connaître toutes les filles du village, ma tête exploserait surtout en ce qui concerne les noms. **Lui affirma-t-il ce qui semblait marcher. Sauvé !

**\- C'est sûr. Entre toi et Kol, elle devrait plutôt se méfier.**

**\- Tout à fait. **Approuva-t-il. Heureusement que ce n'est pas cas.

**\- Bien, je vous laisse. **Communiqua Klaus.

**\- Tu vas où ? **Se stupéfia Rebekah.

**\- Voir si mère a besoin d'autre chose. **Signala-t-il.

**\- Mais... **Il partit, elle se retourna alors vers Cale.** Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ?**

**\- Eh bien, tu sais je le connais que depuis à peine 5 heures, donc je ne peux pas trop dire. **Lui adressa-t-il.

**\- Oui c'est sûr. **Repositionnant son regard dans le vide avant de le reporter sur lui.** Il ne t'a rien dis ? **S'obstina-t-elle.

**\- Non, juste qu'il avait cru reconnaître quelqu'un quand il s'est soudainement absenté avant d'être appelé par sa mère, sinon rien. **Lui narra-t-il.

**\- Reconnaître ? Qui ? **Se passionna-t-elle, voulant en savoir plus.

**\- Aucune idée. Comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a seulement révélé qu'il croyait avoir vu quelqu'un, mais qu'il s'était trompé. Tu sais, il ne parle pas beaucoup ton frère.**

**\- C'est un fait ! **Lui confirma-t-elle.

**\- Bien, c'est fini l'interrogatoire ? **Se lassa-t-il.

**\- Excuse-moi, je te paie un verre ? **Lui proposa-t-elle.

**\- J'en serai ravi. **Sourit-il, emboîtant par la suite le pas avec elle.

* * *

Caroline avait enfin trouvé la bonne tente. Elle entra, trouvant une femme mûre et sûre d'elle, sûrement la fameuse Esther, la mère de Klaus. Elle devrait être prudente, la convaincre qu'elle serait une candidate parfaite mais surtout ne pas se faire piéger et ainsi qu'elle ne découvre pas qu'elle entretienne une relation avec l'un de ses fils. Esther lui demanda de s'approcher et même de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant la sienne. Une table les séparant où dessus se trouvait déjà bon nombres de noms, feuilles, plans et préparatifs. Caroline s'exécuta et s'assit en face d'elle, évitant son regard avant de finalement se reprendre et de prendre son courage à deux mains, se lançant par la suite.

**\- Oui, je peux vous aider ? Que voulez-vous ? **Questionna l'organisatrice en se tournant vers Caroline qui tentait toujours d'essayer d'articuler un mot.

**\- Une inscription. **Émit-elle de façon à peine audible.** Pardon. **Se raclant la gorge.** Je veux dire je suis venue pour me présenter au concours de jeune talent, dans la session chant pour être plus précise. **Lui énonça-t-elle d'une traite.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous faites l'affaire ? **La testa-t-elle.

**\- Et bien... **Réfléchissant à quoi dire mais Esther ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver qu'elle la coupa direct.

**\- Non, je suis désolée mais vous ne convenez pas du tout. **La déconsidéra-t-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer.

**\- Pardon ? Non, attendez ! J'ai promis à une personne chère que je me présenterai !**

**\- Donc c'est pour lui que vous le faites.**

**\- Quoi ? Lui ? Qui ça lui ? **Bafouilla-t-elle de plus belle.

Comment a-t-elle sut que c'était de son fils qu'elle parlait ? Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être idiote des fois, elle parlait en règle générale. Et, elle avait tort, ce n'était pas que pour ''lui'' qu'elle le faisait, mais surtout pour elle. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait une première tentative avant de connaître Klaus, se résolvant par un échec. Est-ce que ça sera encore pareil cette fois ?

**\- Non ! Je le fais pour moi ! **La contredit-elle déterminée.

**\- Vous venez de dire que vous le faisiez pour quelqu'un et j'ai pensé à un homme, un petit ami. On ferait tout pour la personne de son cœur. Je sais de quoi je parle. Cependant, vous êtes jeune et si vous le faites uniquement pour lui, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne m'intéresse qu'au candidat motivé. **Lui développa-t-elle.

**\- Je suis motivée ! **Avec un ton un peu trop haut, le baissant par la suite en remarquant qu'elle passait outre ses droits.** Je vous jure que je le fais pour moi ! J'ai promis à mon amie que je m'y engagerais parce que la dernière fois que j'ai voulu m'inscrire on m'a pas prise au sérieux et j'étais prête à abandonner. Mais elle m'a redonné espoir et, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas la décevoir. **Insistant à chaque fois sur le féminin de l'énonciation du mot amie avec un ''e'' (même si ce n'était pas complètement exact).** Mais je vous jure que je le fais pour moi. Pour me prouver mes limites, pour sortir de mon univers. Pour mon amie, pour ma famille, pour que le village voit mon talent et arrête de me juger à mon sexe. Alors je vous en prie, donnez-moi une chance, dites-moi oui ! **Exprima-t-elle du fond du cœur. **Et je n'ai personne dans ma vie. **Précisa-t-elle afin qu'elle ne puisse soupçonner des réels liens qui existaient entre son fils et elle.

**\- Je suis désolée mais vous ne correspondez à nos critères de recherche. **Refusa tout de même sa dénonciatrice malgré son sublime discours.

**\- Parce que je suis une femme ? **Se désobligea Caroline.

**\- Non, parce que vous doutez et, malheureusement cela ne dépend pas de moi, mais de mon mari. Il ne veut que les meilleurs et visiblement vous n'en faire pas parti. Comment voulez-vous que les gens croient en vous si vous même vous n'y croyez pas ? **Lui dénonça-t-elle de façon à la voix ardue et posée.

* * *

Klaus arriva devant la tente des inscriptions dans laquelle sa mère se trouvait sûrement encore en train de faire passer une audition. En espérant que ce soit Caroline à l'intérieur. Il se mit à souffler un bon coup puis leva le drap qui masquait l'entrée, pénétrant ainsi à l'intérieur. À peine fut-il dedans, qu'il appela sa mère qui se tourna sur lui, lui critiquant qu'il l'a dérangeait. Il se tourna alors pour poser son regard sur les beaux yeux bleus de Caroline qui fut gênée de le voir. Elle ne savait comment réagir et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle rougit, ce qui le fit sourire. Finalement, il pourra savoir le fin mot de cette histoire et si oui ou non sa belle et talentueuse prétendante pourra faire apte de ses talents à la kermesse. Ce qui ne s'expliquait pas, c'est pourquoi sa mère paraissait si peu sûre que Caroline soit à la hauteur. On voit qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu chanter ! Il devait faire quelque chose pour la convaincre. Tant pis si cela risque de dévoiler leur relation, il devait tout faire pour que Caroline puisse faire profiter de son don aux autres et surtout qu'elle prenne grâce à cela davantage de confiance en elle !

**\- Mère ! **Arriva Klaus dans la tente.

**\- Niklaus ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ! **Le rouspéta-t-elle.

**\- Pardonnez-moi. **Se tournant vers Caroline qui ne sut comment réagir.** Bonjour ! **S'avançant vers elle ce qui la déstabilisa encore plus, lui provoquant ainsi des rougeurs inattendues sur le visage.

**\- Bonjour ! **Prononça-t-elle uniquement en serrant la main qu'il lui tentait tout en essayant de cacher son visage encore rouge et tempéré.

**\- Pardon, excuse-moi, c'est mon fils Niklaus. **Présenta Esther à Caroline en le pointant, faisant par cette intervention sortir les deux jeunes de leur bulle.** Niklaus, Mlle Forbes. **Désigna ensuite la patronne de la kermesse à son fils.

**\- Caroline ! **Pointilla la jeune blonde, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Mlle Forbes. Elle n'était pas encore vieille pour avoir ce genre d'étiquette.

**\- Enchanté ! **S'inclina légèrement Klaus lui produisant même un tendre baisemain sur sa paume tout en lui adressant un joli sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit.

**\- De même ! **Articula-t-elle simplement dans un sourire avant qu'Esther n'interrompe ce moment si tendre et complice.

**\- Bien, que veux-tu ? **Se demanda la maîtresse des lieux en se retournant vers celui qui avait troublé son entrevue.

**\- Vous dires que j'ai finis avec l'installation ? Vous voulez que je fasse autre chose ? **Se concentra enfin Klaus. Il ne fallait pas tout compromettre non plus, il aura bien assez le temps de profiter au mieux (et dans de meilleures conditions) de Caroline. Cependant cela ne durera pas suffisamment à son goût.

**\- Tu as déjà tout installé ? **S'étonna sa mère de son efficacité et de sa vaillance.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu es très maniable, j'avais oublié. Mon fils, le vrai artisan. **Indiqua-t-elle à Caroline qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à sa présence.

**\- L'homme parfait quoi ! **Titilla-t-il ce qui fit sourire Caroline mais seul Klaus le remarqua.

**\- N'exagérons pas. Donc, tu as tout fait seul ?**

**\- Non, j'ai été aidé. **Signifia-t-il.

**\- De Victor ?**

**\- Non, Cale ! Victor est venu après pour nous critiquer, j'ai failli m'emporter mais je me suis maîtrisé. **Spécifia-t-il honnêtement et sans honte.

**\- Bien, j'irai lui parler. **Lui clarifia-t-elle.

**\- Vous deviez déjà avant. **Lui dit-il, ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire.

**\- J'étais occupée ! Tu permets, j'ai une kermesse à organiser ! **Protesta-t-elle.

**\- Excusez-moi. **Baissant la tête.

**\- Cela ne fait rien. **Sourit-elle avant de réafficher son regard autoritaire.** Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à aider pour les boissons à présent ! **L'ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la laisser.

**\- Très bien. **Acquiesça-t-il, s'apprêtant à repartir.

**\- Une minute, qui est Cale ? **S'intrigua-t-elle.

**\- Eh bien, vous devriez le savoir, c'est le forain dont je vous ai parlé et que Rebekah m'a présenté. Celui qui vous aide habituellement. **Lui expliqua-t-il.

**\- Ah ? **Ne semblant toujours pas voir qui cela pouvait bien être.

**\- Vous ne savez pas qui monte les tables habituellement ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas être partout Niklaus ! **Râla-t-elle suite à la remarque de son fils.

**\- Oui c'est sûr, forcément.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que Rebekah a à faire avec lui ? **Se déconcerta-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Oups, il avait gaffé là. **Mais rien, détendez-vous ! **Tenta-t-il de la convaincre que le jeune homme ne représentait absolument rien pour sa sœur.

**\- Eh bien, bon où j'en étais ? Oui ! Je suis navré Caroline, mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Ce n'est pas pour les filles ce genre de concours ! **Reprit Esther.

**\- Mais c'est un concours de talent, les filles sont réputées pour être plus talentueuses que les hommes, n'est-il pas ? Sans vous vexer. **Dit-elle à Klaus en se retournant sur lui.

**\- Non, ce n'est rien. **Lui sourit-il, se positionnant ensuite vers sa mère.** Elle a raison mère.**

**\- Non, Niklaus tu restes en dehors ça ! **Lui revendiqua-t-elle avant de refaire face Caroline.** Je suis désolée, je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je te laisserai y participer mais je ne le peux. **Souligna-t-elle.

**\- Mère, un petit effort. **Sollicita Klaus.

**\- Oui, mère s'il vous plaît. **Réclama Rebekah à son tour en faisant son entrée dans la tente avec Cale.

**\- Rebekah !**

**\- Je vous en prie. Qu'on puisse prouver que nous aussi on peut le faire. Moi je ne le peux étant votre fille. Mais elle, elle n'est ni votre fille, ni une froussarde sinon elle ne serait pas là devant vous. Alors je vous en conjure. **Supplia presque à genou Rebekah lui présentant même ses yeux de biche pour qu'elle craque.

**\- Oui mère, Bekah a raison. Elle est parfaite pour ce concours et si elle gagne c'est double bonus pour vous. **Compléta Klaus.

**\- Mais ton père ?**

**\- On s'en fiche !**

**\- Niklaus ! **Grogna-t-elle.

**\- Quoi, c'est vrai il vous a chargé **_**vous**_** des candidats. Montrez lui que vous avez l'art de dénicher les meilleurs. **Argumenta-t-il.

**\- Très bien. **Finit par abdiquer Esther faisant sauter de joie les 4 jeunes.

**\- Grandiose !**

**\- Enfin, voyons pour commencer ce que tu vaux, après je verrais si cela en vaille la peine ou pas. **Pinailla Esther.

**\- C'est entendu ! Je vous en remercie, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra. Je vous remercie infiniment, vous n'imaginez à quel point je vous suis redevable.**

**\- Oui, bon cela suffit, garde ta joie de vivre pour le concours. Que sais donc tu faire ? **Demanda-t-elle en la raisonnant quelque peu, son extase commençait déjà à lui faire regretter sa décision.

**\- Chanter.**

**\- Chanter ? **S'offusqua-t-elle septique.

**\- Oui. **Confirmant.

**\- Bien nous verrons cela. Répétition demain à 15h, ne soit pas en retard ! **Exigea-t-elle.

**\- Vous pouvez y comptez, j'y serai. **Lui certifia Caroline.

**\- Nous verrons ! Bien, Rebekah qui est-il ? **L'interrogea-t-elle en montrant le jeune homme avec elle.

**\- Eh bien, c'est Cale, l'homme qui a aidé Klaus à tout monter à temps. Pourquoi cette question ? **Ne comprenant pas sa réticence.

**\- Pour rien. **Resta-t-elle vague exprimant uniquement des regards de contrariété.

**\- Je te demande pardon. **Formula son frère se doutant qu'il était en partit responsable.

\- Elle le foudroya, comprenant qu'il n'était pas étranger aux suppositions de leur mère.** Bien, on en reparlera, j'ai à faire ! **Énuméra Esther dans un murmure avant de s'éclipser.

Les quatre jeunes suivirent le mouvement et sortirent de la tente, suivant Esther du regard qui continuait sa course vers sa destination. Sa prochaine organisation. Une fois que la mère de famille n'était plus dans leur champ de vision, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le petit groupe qu'ils représentaient. Cale engagea la conversation le premier, dénonçant un fait que tous avaient reconnus mais que nuls n'osaient dire à haute voix.

**\- Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment dire que votre mère soit bien commode. **Stipula Cale.

**\- En effet ! **Sourirent la fratrie Mikaelson

**\- Je suis heureuse que tu y sois arrivée Caroline. **Se tourna Rebekah.

**\- Oui merci, c'est grâce à toi, à vous deux ! Je vous en remercie infiniment. **Annonça la jeune Forbes reconnaissante et avec un tendre sourire tout en valsant son regard sur Klaus et sa sœur qui suivait son échange.

**\- Oh je t'en prie ! Remercie plutôt mon frère. Il s'est battu pour toi ce qui n'arrive pas souvent.**

Rebekah désigna ses paroles avec un sourire narquois tout en touchant le bras de son frère et le pointant d'un regard arrogant. Ce dernier, le lui rendit avec la même intensité, toutefois pas sur le même amusement. Puis, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Caroline, rajoutant une pic à son monologue qui mit par tout attente plutôt mal à l'aise sa nouvelle amie. Mais également son frère ce qui la surprit. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer de telles émotions surtout vis-à-vis d'une femme. Cela lui donna encore plus de soupçons à son sujet.

**\- Cela doit être parce que tu es jolie. **Rajouta-t-elle.

**\- Rebekah ! **La reprit son aîné avec un regard de contrariété.

**\- Qui a-t-il ? **Ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

**\- Bon, je dois vous laisser, à bientôt ! **Informa Caroline de plus en plus troublée, se tournant vers tous.** Ravie de vous avoir connu.**

**\- De même, au revoir. **Dit simplement Klaus sans réelle expressions et ne lui accordant que de bref regard indifférent.

**\- À bientôt Caroline, on t'encouragera, c'est juré. **La salua Rebekah

Rebekah lui lança de jolis sourires ainsi que tout l'encouragement qu'elle avait besoin. Tandis que Cale lui accordait un simple geste de tête qui exprimait néanmoins le même enthousiasme que son amie. La jeune Forbes ne put que sourire à son tour, leur rendant leur bonne humeur. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et voir qu'elle semblait être appréciée et qu'elle suscitait de l'attention pour des êtres autre que sa famille faisait du bien. Se saluant une dernière fois, Caroline se décida finalement à partir et à les laisser, rejoignant par conséquent le chemin de sa maison plus que satisfaite d'avoir réussi à s'inscrire à ce concours, non pas sans un peu d'aide. Son rêve se réalisait et elle était juste comblée, ressentant également quelque peu le stress qui commençait déjà à l'envahir. Elle allait chanter devant tous les villageois, ses parents, Klaus. Comment pourra-t-elle vaincre sa peur ? Elle devait se reprendre, elle ne pouvait craquer maintenant ! De toute façon, il était bien trop tard à présent pour ça !

Klaus la regarda partir avec envie, il voudrait tellement la suivre, mais il ne le pouvait pas, malheureusement. Il réussit tout de même à se reprendre avant que sa sœur ou Cale ne puissent le voir dans un état second, mais surtout pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent l'attachement qui le liait à Caroline. Il se reconcentra alors sur ses priorités, se rassurant en se convaincant et réalisant par la même occasion que d'ici pas longtemps, il pourrait enfin profiter librement de sa charmante blonde. Une fois Caroline hors de leur vue, Rebekah se retourna vivement telle une tornade vers les 2 hommes encore présent à ses côtés. Elle leur exposait par une expression d'hystérie et un sourire radieux son opinion sur cette nouvelle rencontre qui n'avait que réussit à la réjouir et la satisfaire.

**\- Une nouvelle amie, c'est noté ! **Cocha-t-elle mentalement.

**\- Bekah ! **Ronchonna une nouvelle fois son frère.

**\- Qui a-t-il dont ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te plaît aucunement ? **L'attaqua-t-elle.

**\- Pas du tout ! **Mentit-il

**\- Menteur ! Oh fait, c'est elle Caroline ! **Désigna-t-elle.

\- Perdu.** Comment ? **Comprenant où elle voulait en venir.** Euh oui, merci, j'avais deviné ! **Observant les regards toujours aussi soupçonneux de sa sœur.** Bien, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai à faire moi ! **S'esquiva-t-il enfin.

Il réussit à trouver un moyen (bon pas très subtile mais ça avait tout de même marché) de se libérer de l'acharnement de sa sœur et de son cœur qui était prêt à exploser à tout moment suite à ce trop pleins d'émotions qui le submergeait en si peu de temps. Pas toujours facile en même temps d'avoir des secrets. De vouloir concilier une double vie, une relation secrète, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, leur bien. Ils n'avaient pas le choix s'il voulait que leur couple fonctionne.

**\- Bizarre… Il y a un truc. Oui mon frère me cache quelque chose ! **S'avoua Rebekah.

**\- Oh mon dieu Bekah ! **Se désespéra Cale. Entre un frère trop secret et une sœur trop curieuse, il craquait le pauvre. Il se disait que peut-être qu'en mélangeant les deux, on aurait un Mikaelson parfait !

**\- Qu'ai-je encore dit ? J'ai le droit d'être soupçonneuse, c'est mon frère ! **Dénonça-t-elle comme évidence, défendant ses actes.

**\- Oui c'est vrai ! Bon je vais voir si d'autres personnes n'auraient pas besoin de mon aide. **Décida-t-il de partir lui aussi avant qu'elle ne finisse par passer ses nerfs sur lui ou qu'il est la tête qui explose. Qui aurait pu croire que les Mikaelson pouvaient être si compliqués et butés ?

**\- Très bien, on se voit plus tard. **Cria-t-elle au loin alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à partir.

**\- C'est cela ! **Dit-il en se retournant vers elle et faisant quelques pas arrière avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

La fin de la journée était enfin là. Caroline était vite passée chez elle pour se débarbouiller un peu et rassurer ses parents qu'elle était entière. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas là. Curieux ? Ils ont dû profiter de leur journée de repos pensa-t-elle et, ne prêta pas plus attention. Se dépêchant plutôt pour rejoindre le seul homme qui hantait depuis presque un mois toutes ses pensées. Elle parcouru la forêt, son sourire devenant plus éblouissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, montrant davantage son visage radieux et comblé. Ses cheveux lâchés suivait le vent, sa robe traînait le sol et la souleva pendant les obstacles jusqu'à arriver au point de rendez-vous où elle entendit un cheval approcher à grand pas. Reformulant un sourire encore plus soutenu, elle se retourna et l'aperçut sur son beau cheval blanc. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ce dernier descendit pendant ce temps de son fidèle destrier, aussi heureux de la retrouver qu'elle.

* * *

Klaus soufflait de bonheur, c'était la fin de la journée ! Il allait enfin partir de cet endroit plus que stressant. Il allait enfin la retrouver, la revoir. Son visage lui hantait chaque minute et, pourtant ne pas la voir, ni la toucher était une véritable torture. Il maudissait la journée, c'était bien trop long à son goût. Pour lui, le jour était quand le soleil explorait ces derniers rayons parce que c'était à ces moments-là qu'il pouvait enfin être lui, enfin être heureux, complet, être avec elle. Il posa tout son travail en place, sa sœur discutait toujours avec Cale, sa mère parlait aussi avec Ayanna. Il voulut partir discrètement mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, il se ferait encore réprimander voir pire quand il rentrera. Alors, il se dirigea vers sa mère, saluant Ayanna au passage, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours le teint aussi chocolat et lumineux, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs et on pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours aussi rayonnante et joyeuse que quand il était enfant et jouait avec sa fille. Maintenant sa fille avait l'âge d'Elijah et ne l'avait pas vue depuis au moins 5 ans. Toutefois, il savait qu'elle devait être heureuse. Par contre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment une jeune femme aussi aimante et attentionnée pouvait être autant amie et proche de sa mère qui était tout le contraire. Elle était plutôt du genre méfiante et limite froide. Oui, c'était un grand mystère ! Mais après tout, les contraires s'attiraient. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'une femme aussi parfaite que Caroline pouvait bien trouver à un homme aussi imparfait que lui. Et pourtant, il ne se lassait pas de ses baisers, de ses sourires, caresses et mots d'amours.

**\- Bonjour Ayanna ! **Salua Klaus.

\- Se retournant.** Niklaus ? Cela faisait bien longtemps, alors raconte-moi que deviens-tu ? **Questionna-t-elle très contente de le revoir.

**\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie.**

**\- Tu es devenu un vrai homme à présent, très séduisant. Tu as du en briser des cœurs. **Supposa-t-elle ironiquement malgré que ce soit dans son cas l'exacte vérité.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer d'un regard avant de se reprendre ou du moins d'essayer sous le regard assez neutre de sa mère. Cela devait être une des rares fois qu'il ne pouvait mettre d'adjectifs sur les expressions de sa mère à son égard.

**\- Eh bien, disons que j'essaie de limiter aux maximums les dégâts. **Signala-t-il uniquement sans rentrer dans les détails.** Mais vous, comment allez-vous ? Et Maya ? **S'intéressa-t-il à son tour.

**\- Je vais très bien, je te remercie. Oh mais tu n'es pas au courant ? Maya va se marier ! **Lui apprit-elle.

**\- Se marier ? C'est vrai ? Mais avec qui ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? Pas un de mes frères j'espère.**

**\- Oh non, c'est un brave homme ne t'en fais pas. **Le rassura-t-elle.

**\- Tant mieux. **Sourit Klaus avant de changer soudainement d'expression et de ainsi se tourner vers sa génitrice.** Mère ?**

**\- Oui, Niklaus ?**

**\- Je dois y aller, je suis venu vous prévenir et vous dire de ne point m'attendre, que je ne rentrerai pas tard mais que je serais au moins absent pendant un moment. **Lui relata-t-il prudemment, espérant ne pas recevoir une autre remontrance.

**\- Pardon ? Mais où vas-tu ? **Se braqua-t-elle quittant par conséquent sa bonne humeur.

**\- Me promener, faire un peu d'exercices à Tempête, me vider la tête.**

**\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas... **Ayanna l'interrompit.

**\- Esther, il est jeune laisse le vivre et se libérer un peu surtout après une telle journée ! Ce n'est pas bon d'être trop sur son dos et, qui sais.. bientôt il te fera peut-être une bonne surprise. **Engagea la métisse détendant de ce fait son amie qui finit par accepter.

**\- Très bien, va ! Mais rentre avant la nuit je te prie ! Si ton père l'apprend, il sera rouge de colère et, tu le connais, mieux vaut l'éviter quand il est comme cela. **Requit-elle en reprenant son ton autoritaire.

**\- Je vous le promets, merci. **L'embrassant sur la joue.** Merci Ayanna, à bientôt et bonne soirée.**

**\- À toi aussi Niklaus. Moi aussi j'ai le droit à un de tes baisers ? **Revendiqua sa sauveuse.

**\- Bien sûr.** S'exécutant.

* * *

Niklaus s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cheval quand sa sœur l'intercepta, se plaçant devant lui. Elle pouvait très bien constater dû à son comportement, l'éclat de son sourire naissant sur ses lèvres et ses pas qui devenaient de plus en plus ardus qu'il se préparait à partir. Il lui tardait de quitter cette place bien trop mouvementée à son goût. Ce qui étonna le plus la jeune Mikaelson fut de l'accord de leur mère à accepter son départ. C'était peut-être même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était si pressé de s'esquiver avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir sur sa décision. Néanmoins, elle voulait savoir où il allait, ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle n'abandonnait pas, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle voulait vraiment qu'il est suffisamment confiance en elle pour le lui confier. Mais comme à prévoir, il ne lui répondit que brièvement tout en évitant son regard si pesant ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas complètement honnête. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait découvrir pourquoi.

**\- Où vas-tu ? Tu pars ? **L'interrogea Rebekah en l'interceptant dans sa lancée.

**\- Oui, je vais me promener avec Tempête ! Je t'aurais bien emmené mais tu connais les règles. **Lui annonça-t-il en lui jetant que de brefs coups d'œil.

**\- Avant, cela ne te dérangeais pas. Tu changes Nik et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète. Tu deviens plus sage, plus téméraire. **Lui signala sa jeune sœur.

**\- Cela devrait être une bonne chose, n'est-il pas ? Nous nous voyons plus tard. Embrasse Cale pour moi. **Finit-il par lui dire en basculant ses raines sur son cheval.

**\- Très drôle. **Se froissa-t-elle légèrement.

**\- À plus tard ! **Articula-t-il sans même la regarder, se concentrant plutôt sur son étalon.

**\- C'est cela ! **Répondit-elle avec un regard de contrariété tout en reculant afin de le laisser passer ainsi que pour éviter de se faire renverser par sa monture.

Klaus monta sur son cheval, circulant devant sa sœur qui le regarda s'en aller à toute hâte jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus visible. Elle retourna à ses occupations qui comparé à son frère ne pouvaient se passer d'elle.

* * *

Klaus avait enfin put quitter les folies du village pour se rendre à grand galop dans la forêt. Longeant toute la tranquillité, toute la solitude, la vivacité et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageaient. Il aimait ça, il aimait le calme des bois, le vent qui soulevait les feuilles, les poussières qui volaient à chacun de ses passages, la douceur de la fraîcheur qui remplissait l'air. Il s'approchait du lieu de rendez-vous et ralentissait au trot quand il l'aperçut. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Ce qui le fit également étirer les lèvres à sa vue, à son doux visage, à son bonheur, elle était si parfaite. Est-ce qu'elle le rendrait toujours comme ça ? Comblé ? Oh là, oui, certainement ! Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il pourrait très vite s'y habituer, vivre ici avec elle pour toute leur vie. C'était ça pour lui la vraie vie. Arrêtant Tempête et descendant ensuite de son dos, il fut rejoint par Caroline qui se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle lui lança un nouveau sourire toujours aussi éblouissant ainsi qu'un grand salut qui ne réussit qu'à faire fondre plus encore notre cavalier. Il ne put résister davantage, tombant sur ses lèvres si tentantes et délicieuses.

**\- Salut toi ! **Lui déclara Caroline avec un grand sourire et une joie pétillante.

**\- Salut ! **Comblant les pas avant de l'embrasser.** Que ça a pu me manquer de pouvoir faire cela.**

**\- À moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée. Merci au faite pour l'inscription. **Enchaîna-t-elle.

**\- C'était un plaisir !**

**\- Ta sœur n'a pas de soupçons ? **Voulut-elle s'assurer, pas très à l'aise à ce sujet.

**\- Non ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien ! Mis à part son forain, elle ne voit rien. **La rassura-t-il.

**\- Si tu le dis. **Souffla-t-elle avant de réaliser ses derniers mots.** Mais j'y pense, si elle sort avec un forain cela risque de plaire encore moins à ta famille que s'ils découvrent notre liaison ? **Lança-t-elle.

**\- C'est sûr ! **Approuva-t-il.** Cela étant dit, elle est jeune et tant que nuls ne puissent s'en douter tout ne peut qu'aller pour le mieux.**

**\- Oui, forcément !**

**\- Sinon, quand est-ce que tu me feras un concert ? **Réclama-t-il.

**\- Comment ? Ah non, non, tu attendras comme les autres !**

**\- Mais... Ce n'est pas juste ! **Se vexa-t-il.

**\- Ah c'est ainsi, la vie est injuste ! **Le nargua-t-elle.

\- Plissant des yeux.** Tu vas voir ! **S'avançant vers elle, l'entraînant dans ses bras ce qui ne réussit qu'à les faire rire tous les deux.

**\- Ah non, tu me chatouilles ! **Tenta-t-elle en vain de le repousser.

Klaus se précipita activement vers sa douce, l'attrapant dans ses bras si musclés ce qui leur enclenchèrent un joli rire de joie cristallin. Même si ses bras étaient si réchauffant et protecteurs et qu'elle s'y sentait à sa place, elle ne voulait toutefois se laisser faire si facilement. La collant par conséquent, de plus en plus à lui, il commença à la chatouiller où elle essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise. Mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et elle n'eut donc ainsi le choix que de supporter ses tortures, lui faisant de ce fait regretter le petit jeu qu'elle avait entraîné par ce geste. Pourtant, très vite, la petite séance d'enfantillage semblait devenir hors de contrôle. En effet, elle prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, les entraînant contre un arbre. Caroline le heurtant très soigneusement, plaquant le corps de Klaus très près du sien, un peu trop même. Ils étaient comme mêlés l'un à l'autre, sentant les battements de cœurs de chacun, le souffle chaud atterrissant sur leur cou. Les mains se baladant un peu partout et de façon de plus en plus soutenus et frénétique, un échange de regard très sensuel et troublant, limite ambiguë les submergèrent également. Les faisant cesser toute lutte, tous rires, toutes chamailleries, tous mots. A contrario, plus rien ne sortait de leur bouche, seul leur corps et leurs yeux parlaient à leur place. Ils ne bougeaient même plus, se laissant juste envahir par le désir et la beauté de l'autre, se dévorant littéralement du regard. Néanmoins, Klaus préféra y mettre terme avant de céder à ses pulsions qui devenaient de plus en plus insoutenable. Il ne pouvait se laisser diriger par son envie d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation, et, en plus, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il y avait mieux pour le faire que les abords d'une forêt. Elle méritait mieux ! Un meilleur endroit, un meilleur cadre et ambiance comme première fois, pour _leur_ première fois. Il détourna donc le regard d'elle, reprenant ainsi contenance de son désir d'elle, se séparant également à regret de leur proximité excessivement proche. Il se sentait suite à cela bien trop froid et léger à son goût. Caroline, elle, dévia également son regard, se soulageant intérieurement qu'il est cessé leur échange fiévreux. Elle hésitait sérieusement sur le fait qu'elle est pu le repousser si jamais il avait essayé d'aller plus loin, et elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir ce genre de rapport avec lui. Klaus l'avait bien comprit, ce qui la rendait encore plus fière et amoureuse de lui. Il respectait ses besoins avant les siens, et elle l'en remerciait. Il était vraiment parfait. Elle savait qu'à sa place, tout autre homme n'aurait certainement pas agi pareil. Elle n'était pas pour autant dupe, elle se doutait aussi qu'il avait probablement eu d'autres femmes avant elle et, contrairement à elle, il avait de l'expérience à ce niveau, la faisant paniquer davantage. Pourtant, elle n'avait de raison de l'être, cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ils restèrent donc dans leurs réflexions pendant quelques secondes, reprenant leurs esprits et leurs souffles. Klaus repositionnait le regard sur elle mais en moins intense cette fois, renchaînant par la même occasion le dialogue ce qu'ils leur permirent de reprendre leur sérieux et leur dure réalité.

**\- Très bien. Oui, eh bien, j'attendrais alors ! **Lui exprima-t-il en cessant leur petit jeu et son sourire.

**\- Oui. Tu n'as pas le choix en même temps ! **Lui rendant le même regard mi- sérieux, mi- ironique.

**\- D'accord. **Lui sourit-il.

**\- Tu sais, je comprends mieux à présent et je te jure de ne le dire à personne et que je ne te jugerais aucunement. **Lui certifia-t-elle redevenant sérieuse.

**\- Je le sais, merci. **S'enchanta-t-il de sa déclaration.

**\- Je tiens à notre histoire et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête ! **Renchérit-elle.

**\- Moi non plus. Tant qu'on est d'accord et que personne ne sait, aucun risque pour que cela n'arrive. **Lui attesta-t-il avec le même regard déterminé et sincère.

**\- D'accord. **Approuva-t-elle.

Un autre échange visuel les consomma, mais ce coup-ci, c'est elle qui le stoppa.

**\- Bien, je devrais peut-être rentrer ! **Lui indiqua-t-elle en détournant le regard de lui.

**\- Très bien, alors à demain. **Lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

**\- Oui. Ici, comme toujours ?**

**\- Non, à la kermesse ! **Rectifia-t-il.

**\- Tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle quelques peu tout de même.

**\- Tant que personnes nous voient, on ne risque rien et les journées passent bien trop lentement, je voudrais tant te toucher. **Il lui caressa la joue.** T'embrasser. N'importe quand et devant n'importe qui. **Lui déclara-t-il

Il exprimait ses paroles par des gestes, ne cessant pas de la contempler amoureusement, posant même sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa très affectueusement et avec une douceur et une délicatesse à toute épreuve, réchauffant leur cœur et les faisant ressentir des papillons dans tout leur être. Il se rapprocha également d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'il argumentait ses paroles sans pour autant l'embrasser, ce qu'elle regretta. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, ne déviant en aucun cas le regard du sien tout en se laissant aller à ses caresses, à sa contemplation et ses mots doux.

**\- Oui, je sais, moi aussi. **Lui susurra-t-elle tendrement avec un regard compréhensif et aussi peiné que lui.

\- Arrêtant d'un coup ses caresses et son regard angélique.** Oui, mais voilà parce que j'ai les parents que j'ai on ne peut pas. J'aimerais tant être un simple villageois. **Lui manifesta-t-il renfermé.

**\- Et moi assez bien pour être vue avec toi. **Compatissant à ses contraintes.

**\- Tu l'es et, bien plus ! **Lui précisa-t-il du fond du cœur même si il savait ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

**\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. **Le regardant intensément.

**\- Oui, mais pour mes parents tu ne le seras jamais assez. Mon frère, Finn a dut attendre un an pour que sa compagne soit acceptée. Elijah n'ose pas avoir de relation et Rebekah n'a aucun droit de ce côté-là. **Lui exposa-t-il.

**\- Je vois.. Pas facile, mais bon, tant qu'on est ensemble, il nous arrivera rien. **Le rassura-t-elle.

**\- Non ! **Sourit-il.

**\- Je vais te laisser. **Lui annonça-t-elle.

**\- Très bien. **Ne put-il qu'acquiescer.

En reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle se prépara ce coup-ci à emboîter le pas vers la direction de sa maison tandis que Klaus, lui, n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter son départ même si au fond de lui il voulait qu'elle reste. Il la regarda donc partir sans pour autant y faire quoi que ce soit. Il se consola en s'affirmant qu'il allait de toute façon bientôt la revoir. Les soirées passaient bien trop vite à leur goût. Néanmoins, quand elle était enfin prête à commencer sa marche, elle remit en place toutes les informations que son compagnon lui avait fournies et un détail ou plutôt le manque d'un détail la turlupinait. Alors tout en se retournant vers lui, recroisant de ce fait son regard si attentif, elle osa lui demander ce qui la travaillait.

**\- Mais attends et, ton autre frère ? **Se troubla-t-elle en repensant à ses dernières paroles, se retournant ainsi vers lui.

**\- Comment ? **Se perdit-il dans ses observations.

**\- Tu as bien dit que vous étiez 5 et que tu avais 3 frères, alors ton autre frère, lui, comment fait-il avec ses relations ? **Répéta-t-elle plus clairement.

**\- Oh lui, c'est un Casanova donc... **Ne terminant même pas sa phrase et la prononçant d'une manière si détachée qu'il n'en n'eut pas besoin.

**\- Je vois, et cela ne dérange personne ? **S'intrigua-t-elle tout de même désorientée d'un tel fait.

**\- Si, ma sœur. Mais elle n'a son mot à dire. Ma mère se fait commander par mon père qui lui, trouve cela naturel. **Expliqua-t-il ce qui ne l'apaisa pas pour autant.

**\- Oui, je vois. **Secouant la tête, restant évasive avec le regard dérouté.

**\- Tu répètes souvent les mêmes mots. **Constata-t-il.

**\- Oui, en effet. En même temps, j'apprends à te connaître donc les seuls mots qui me viennent sont : je vois. Excuse-moi. **Se défendit-elle.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ta famille est normale. **Supposa-t-il ce qui fit échapper un petit rire nerveux à sa compagne.

**\- Que tu dis ! Mon père me traite encore comme une enfant, tout le monde me voit comme une chose fragile ! Ma mère n'est pas souvent à la maison et mon père doit souvent partir. Étant chasseur ce qui nous a permis avec ma mère de créer un lien. Oui, mais elle n'est pas pour autant souvent très ravie de mes choix. Mon père, lui, je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu avoir un garçon. **Lui traça-t-elle.

**\- Je suis ravi que tel n'ai été le cas finalement. **Lui annonça-t-il.

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Disons que je me voyais mal t'embrasser si tu avais été un garçon et, pire encore aimer cela. **Lui argumenta-t-il.

**\- Oui forcément, quoique ? Cela aurait été drôle et, là au moins on aurait une bonne raison de se cacher ! **Riposta-t-elle.

**\- C'est sûr. **Ne put-il que consentir.

Ils se sourirent suivit d'un petit éclat de rire qui ne dura pourtant pas bien longtemps. Klaus dévia ensuite son regard pour le porter vers le ciel où il remarqua ainsi que le crépuscule commençait à arriver. Produisant dès lors le changement du climat et de la clarté qui diminuer peu à peu. Il fit sa constatation à haute voix ce qui finit de faire rêvasser Caroline, la remettant par conséquent sur sa dure tâche de devoir quitter son chéri pour aller retrouver sa famille qui devait probablement s'inquiéter de son absence prolongée. Elle aimerait plutôt rester à ses côtés. La vie était si belle et paisible près de lui. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient ici. Le monde extérieur n'existait pas et ça, c'était le paradis, un vrai moment de pur bonheur.

**\- Le soleil se couche. **Remarqua Klaus en observant le ciel.

**\- Oui je devrais y aller ! **Se motiva Caroline pas pour autant prête à le quitter.

**\- J'aimerais une fois, rien qu'une fois que l'on puisse profiter ensemble d'un vrai coucher de soleil et en entier. **Rouspéta Klaus pas prêt non plus à la voir partir, se rapprochant ainsi d'elle.

Klaus ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle s'en aille. Plus le temps passait, plus leur séparation était déchirante. Il voulait tant qu'elle reste, qu'ils restent tous les deux dans cet endroit si féerique où personne ne viendrait jamais les chercher et dont tous leurs soucis ne régnaient aucunement. Seul leur bonheur était essentiel. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle, rendant son départ encore plus dur et tout en lui exprimant ses plaintes, il posa ses mais sur ses bras provoquant de petits gestes réguliers qui la rassurait et la réchauffait quelques peu. L'air frais remplissait de plus en plus l'atmosphère, refroidissant légèrement la belle blonde ce que son prétendant semblait avoir remarqué vu qu'il activait son geste afin de mieux la revigorer. Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Caroline de répondre à sa proposition des plus tentantes.

**\- Oui moi aussi. **Lui sourit-elle.** Par contre tu me ramèneras après, je me vois mal marcher dans les bois en pleine nuit.**

**\- Je te le promets. **Avec un léger rire.** Je te protégerais ! Je te protégerais toujours, c'est promis. **Lui certifia-t-il.

**\- J'ai confiance. **Posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses joues, elle ne tarda pas plus pour l'embrasser.

**\- Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas se quitter. **Lui pria-t-il en ayant toujours les yeux fermés ne voulant pas que le baiser s'arrête.

**\- Malheureusement il le faut, afin de mieux se revoir, parce que oui on va se revoir. Je n'abandonne pas si facilement ! **Lui attesta-t-elle en gardant ses mains toujours sur ses joues les caressant légèrement lui faisant ouvrir par la suite les yeux.

**\- J'espère bien ! Parce qu'avec moi c'est le parcours du combattant. **Ironisa-t-il à moitié.

\- Riant.** En effet. **Constata-t-elle redevant par la suite sérieuse, se reconcentrant sur ses devoirs.** Bien, j'y vais. **Se résout-elle.

**\- Entendu. À demain.**

**\- À demain.**

Il la laissait enfin partir. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, elle quitta ainsi ses bras si réconfortants et bienfaiteurs. Repartant à travers la forêt vers chez elle, faisant le soulagement de ses parents. Pendant ce temps, Klaus remonta à dos de son cheval et repartit également dans la direction de son domicile, quittant les bois si reposant pour refaire face à son assourdissante réalité.

* * *

Klaus qui était arrivé sur la propriété de sa famille, ralentit, affichant un regard beaucoup plus dur et fermé depuis son départ de sa balade. Arpentant donc l'allée tout en descellant sans attendre son étalon et le plaçant ensuite dans son box, il rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, la demeure familiale. Une vraie boule de nerf se rua à sa rencontre. Sa sœur l'intercepta, heureuse de le revoir à moins qu'elle soit plutôt remontée qu'il rentre si tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait lui échapper.

**\- Et toi ! **L'accueillit sa sœur.

**\- Salut, tu n'es pas couchée ? **Vanna-t-il.

**\- Très drôle ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu vas te faire gronder ! Tu aimes cela en fait ? **

**\- Non, mais j'avais à faire et je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! **Donna-t-il comme explication ce qui ne combla pas la curiosité de la blonde.

**\- Très bien. Et où étais tu encore ? Tu sors souvent ces derniers temps, je peux savoir où ? Et avec qui ? Que fais-tu ? **L'inonda-t-elle de questions.

**\- Ola, ola, on se calme ! Je vais nulle part, juste décompresser avec Tempête. Après personne ne m'accompagne, en même temps tu sais que j'aime être seul quand je galope et, j'aime surtout le faire en fin d'après-midi. Voilà ce que je fais. Mais en quoi cela peut-il bien t'intéresser ? Je peux plus faire ce que je veux maintenant ? **Répondit-il le plus clair possible tout en lui révélant que le strict nécessaire. C'est à dire le minimum, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, gardant le reste pour lui.

**\- Si ! Je m'intéresse à toi c'est tout. En quoi cela peut-il t'étonner ? Je m'inquiète voilà tout ! **Lui témoigna-t-elle.

**\- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien. **Posant sa main sur son épaule.** Je sais prendre soin de moi seul, donc arrête ! **Lui assura-t-il ce qui la vexa quelque peu.

**\- Si tu le dis !**

**\- Ah Niklaus, tu es rentré ! Tout va pour le mieux ? **S'enquit Elijah en arrivant vers eux.

**\- Bonsoir cher frère, oui tout va bien. Alors, la maison ? **S'empressa de se concentrer Klaus sur son aîné qui était intervenu pile au bon moment, ne supportant plus les incertitudes de sa sœur.

**\- Oh là, je me suis ennuyé, tu n'as pas idée ! **Lui confessa Elijah.

**\- Même avec Kol ? **S'étonna Klaus.

\- Avec un rire nerveux.** Figure-toi qu'il a encore emmené quelqu'un. Oui et, vu que père et Finn étaient partis il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas père et que je n'avais rien à lui dire. Un vrai diablotin ! En gros, j'ai regretté de ne pas être de corvée de kermesse moi aussi. **Lui raconta-t-il.

\- Avec un grand sourire.** Oh ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose...**

Ils partirent en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Rebekah, elle, resta dans l'entrée avec ses pensées et ses inquiétudes toujours aussi puissantes et persévérantes.

**\- Oh oui, tu caches quelque chose et je vais découvrir quoi ! Et, depuis quand vous vous entendez comme des frères tous les deux ? **Se parlementa-t-elle à elle-même.

**\- En faites tu es perdu sans moi ? **Continua Klaus dans l'autre pièce.

Elijah allait lui répondre quand sa mère l'en empêcha, regagnant le salon à leur encontre et agressant presque Klaus au passage pour sa si longue absence. Elle était accompagnée de Mikael qui avait une expression beaucoup plus colérique sur son visage. Cela glaça Klaus mais également Elijah qui ne sut du coup pas comment réagir et encore moins comment défendre au mieux son frère. Kol lui fit signe de se retirer. Ce qui finit par faire, restant tout de même avec ce dernier et Rebekah à côté pour assister à la scène. Il regrettait quelques peu de devoir laisser son cadet se débrouiller seul alors qu'il s'était promit de toujours le soutenir à présent quel que soit la situation. Mais d'un autre côté, quand leur père était comme ça, il valait mieux ne pas intervenir.

**\- Niklaus ! **L'interpella sa mère.

**\- Oui ? **S'approchant davantage d'elle.

**\- Où étais-tu ? **Réclama-t-elle irritée.

**\- Je vous avais dit que je partais décompresser avec Tempête ! **Lui clarifia Klaus.

**\- Le repas est servi ! **Annonça Finn en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

**\- Écoute mon garçon, je me fiche pas mal de savoir ce que tu fais ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu fais paniquer ta mère comme cela, tu le regretteras ! **L'intimida son paternel.

**\- Mais je le lui ai dit ! **Soutint-il.

\- Le giflant.** Ne me répond pas ! **L'enguirlanda-t-il**.**

**\- Oui, père pardonnez-moi**. Humilié, il baissa la tête.

Klaus n'osa même pas le regarder, Mikael était satisfait de son effet et quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant son fils dans cet état et se fichant même de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir suite à son acte. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir été trop loin avec lui, avoir agi un peu trop subitement. Rebekah qui avait également suivit la scène (encore une fois son frère payait les pots cassés), elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était le souffre-douleur de cette famille. Elle se précipita dès lors vers lui, tentant de le consoler. Cependant, Klaus ne la laissa faire pour autant. Au contraire, il la repoussa, lui dévoilant même un regard de hargne, elle n'y était pourtant pour rien. C'était son moyen d'exprimer son amertume, dégoût, peine.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda Rebekah en se précipitant à nouveau de lui.

**\- Oui ! **Prononça-t-il dans un ton et un regard d'hostilité.

Il partit par la suite sans se retourner, n'accordant même pas à sa sœur un quelconque regard ou une parole. Non, rien, poursuivant seulement sa route. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, mais Elijah la retint, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller réconforter son frère qui à son habitude se ferma comme une huître. Il n'aimait montrer ses sentiments et qu'on voit qu'il pouvait lui aussi être vulnérable et triste. Il s'installa simplement à table comme si de rien n'était, ne montrant aucunement à quel point ça le touchait.

**\- Laisse-le, c'est père ! **Proclama Elijah.

\- Avec un regard peiné et compatissant, regardant Klaus.** Je sais, je voudrais tant qu'il puisse enfin le lâcher et que notre frère puisse vivre.**

**\- Oui, moi aussi. **Lui maintint-il du fond du cœur avec le même regard qu'elle.

**\- Tu le trouves pas bizarre ces derniers temps ? **Le questionna-t-elle soudainement afin de voir s'il ne saurait pas des choses qu'elle ignorait. Si Klaus ne lui aurait pas confié ce qu'il ne voulait lui confier à elle.

**\- Non, pourquoi ? **S'intrigua-t-il médusé par sa question.

**\- Pour rien ! **Le tranquillisa-t-elle.

**\- Ah non, Kol arrête ! **Rouspéta Klaus suite à la conduite et aux gestes de son frère.

**\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! **S'exaspéra Elijah en rejoignant les autres et tentant de calmer son jeune frère trop téméraire.

**\- Je vais découvrir ton secret Nik. Oui je vais le découvrir ! Parole de Bekah ! **Reprit cette dernière dans un échange personnelle.

**\- Rebekah, tu viens manger chérie ? **Revendiqua sa mère.

**\- Oui, j'arrive !**

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, dégustant avec sa famille un délicieux repas dont le chef reçut toutes les félicitations qui s'imposaient. Elle ne quitta pas du regard son frère Klaus bien décidé à percer son mystère et son secret, quitte à le suivre comme son ombre partout jusqu'à qu'elle puisse le découvrir. Est-ce que c'était si grave que ça ? Elle était décidée à le savoir et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter ! Une fois le dîner terminé, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans leur chambre respectif. Tous se reposaient pour leur prochaine journée, qui s'annonçait tout aussi riche en rebondissements surtout avec les joies et les fureurs qu'incluait la kermesse. Chaque année à cette période, la famille était à cran, en particulier les deux femmes de la maison. Ils s'accordèrent donc une bonne nuit de sommeil, rêvant à une journée bien tranquille qui, bien évidemment, n'arrivera pas. Pour sa part, Klaus imagina plutôt ses prochaines retrouvailles avec son ange qui, cette dernière, s'égara dans la même hypothèse englouti dans son lit douillet, silencieux et mélodieux.

* * *

_**Alors toujours là ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette deuxième partie qui était bien plus longue finalement ? Ça vous a plu ? Eh bien, l'air de rien c'est du boulot ! :D **__**_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes et les répétitions rencontrées. **_J'espère que malgré cela l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! Il me tarde de découvrir vos avis. En attendant, je vous dis à très bientôt ! Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. ;) A-**_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout, par contre, quand je publierais le chapitre 5, cela risque d'être peut-être un peu long. Désolé. :/**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bien le bonjour ! C'est l'été et, j'espère que malgré cette chaleur des plus étouffantes vous vous portez bien. ;) Je souhaite de bonne vacances à toutes celles qui le sont ! Je reviens en ce jour avec un nouveau chapitre rien que vous encore une fois plus long et plus complexe, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, tout est dans le titre. Bonne lecture à vous et on se voit (du moins je le souhaite) en bas, dans le petit rectangle review. :) **_

_**Je remercie sincèrement mes fidèles lectrices. Toutes celles (ou ceux on ne sait pas après tout) qui me mettent également en favorie, qui suivent mon histoires, ainsi et surtout toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews. Elles sont ma bouffée d'oxygène et me permettent de ne pas abandonner. Donc, oui, Merci à vous ! J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire - qui est loin d'être finie - continuera de vous éblouir. **_

_**Réponses Reviews:**_

_**\- **_**mimi34:** _Coucou, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour le retard, tu sais bien que je pénalise aucun retard, juste celle qui aboutisse à de l'absence de reviews^^. C'est déjà assez gentil de me faire partager tes impressions alors si je dois en plus chipoter pour quelques jours, franchement qui je serai, hein ? L'Espagne ? Wouah, il y en a qui ont de la chance. J'espère que ça te plait, profite en bien en tout cas ! Et, tant que tu y es peaufine ton espagnol comme ça tu seras mon guide le jour où je me déciderai enfin à sortir de ma petite campagne sans histoire xD. Il n'y a rien de neuf dans ma vie mis à part que je me rajoute de plus en plus de boulot avec mes différentes fics et mon idée de roman que j'ai commencé à mettre par écrit. Oh, ça je savais bien qu'il était impossible de te berner, et c'est pas manque d'essayer^^. T'inquiète, oui j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, moi aussi j'ai passé le diplôme haut la main de mimi34 et, je l'ai eu avec mention comme tu t'en doute :D. Je vote pour le club ! ça marche, toi tu t'occupe des tee-shirt (enfin évite l'orange s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie qu'on croit qu'on sorte de prison^^), les prospectus je te laisse faire également, même si, je suis assez douée avec les mots^^. Très bien, alors il me reste plus qu'à trouver un nom à donner à notre fun club dans ce cas. Pourquoi pas "la magie des mots" ? Hum, trop long, j'y réfléchis et je te tiens au courant, OK ? Moi je ne trouve pas que Zedd fait penser à Nate, certes il est tout aussi mignon et mal rasé, mais quand même c'est pas le même genre je trouve. D'ailleurs, je le pensais pas si jeune ce DJ. Enfin, ce n'est pour ça que tu es bonne à interner pour autant. Je connais effectivement "American Horror Story", même si, pour ma part, je ne la regarderais jamais parce que rien que de regarder des vidéos ça fiche les jetons. Je ne suis pas très gore non plus et tout ce qui est horreur ne m'intéresse pas en soit, j'en ai même - et excuse moi pour la comparaison - horreur. Quel jeu de mot ! :D Ah, Muse un bon groupe, au moins, on s'endort pas avec eux^^. J'aime bien certaines de leur chanson, oui, mais ce n'est pas mon groupe préféré en soit. Je préfère Within Temptation. Il est vrai que Klaus n'est pas beaucoup garni avec ses parents, je me suis beaucoup acharnée sur eux pour cette fic où tu comprendras mieux les raisons à la fin de cette 1ère partie. Ce qui sont prêt à faire pour leurs causes. Mis à part ça, je garde tout de même la notion du trio/quatrio, ainsi que de la complicité klebekah et klaroline. Une amitié Carekah grandit également. Le prochain chapitre devrait te combler alors à propos de cela. Moi aussi je te fais d'énormes bisous et te dis à très bientôt ma belle. Prend également bien soin de toi, une reviewveuse comme toi n'est certaine pas à perdre^^ ! Je ne dis pas ça que pour les reviews, tu as bien compris le double sens j'espère ? Allez, je t'embête pas plus, bye ! ;)_

\- **Yaya**: _Coucou ma grande ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'es plut et que tu aimes mon amitié Carekah qui ne fait que commencer. Elles font devenir de plus en plus proche au fur et à mesure que les chapitres vont défiler :). Le klaroline est parfait, oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Ah, pour eux ce n'est que le début :). Merci de me souligner que je ne fais pas trop de fautes, c'est l'une de mes phobies, que mon histoire ne soit pas assez lisible ou claire pour comprendre ou encore continuer de suivre. Il est vrai que ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les autres, et le prochain le sera encore plus, j'espère que cela ne te gênera aucunement et que tu l'apprécieras tout autant. La suite est pour maintenant, régale toi ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous. ;)_

\- **Amandine**: _Coucou ! ça m'a fait un peu drôle d'écrire ton prénom étant donné que j'ai le même^^. Tes reviews m'ont vraiment comblé au plus au point - oui, j'ai bien reçu ta première review finalement. Merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, soit en sûr cela me touche bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis vraiment très enchantée que ma fiction te plaise, moi-même, j'adore tout ce qui se porte aux époques anciennes même si j'ai pas encore le coup avec le langage mis en vigueur à cet effet. Tu n'as de soucis à te faire, quand je commence quelque chose je le fais jusqu'au bout et, si vraiment je l'aurais abandonnée, je l'aurais prévenu. Moi même je n'aime pas quand les auteurs font ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas pour le faire à mon tour, donc oui tu n'as à t'en faire, tu seras au courant si jamais j'en arrive à cette extrémité où, j'espère de tout cœur que tel ne sera pas le cas. J'adore - que dis-je - je suis également une grande fan du klaroline et du stebekah ! Pour ma part, je n'aime pas le daroline et le carenzo, je ne les trouve pas assez bien pour elle. Je préfère encore le steroline. Et, Enzo est redescendu, qui plus est, de mon estime depuis ses manigances dans la 6. Mais après chacun ses préférences et je respecte cela. J'espère vraiment que tu aimes quand c'est long parce que le prochain le sera encore plus que les autres. L'enquête de Rebekah se poursuit et tu verras ce qu'elle va découvrir, et si oui ou non leur secret est mis à rude épreuve. En effet, les problèmes commenceront bientôt mais pas encore je te rassure, ils leur restent encore un peu de temps avant que les ennuis ne débarquent dans leur vie amoureuse. Mais, mis à part ça, tu as raison, elle est très maline cette brave Mikaelson, elle l'a toujours été :). Je vois que tu es très douée en déduction, mais je ne peux néanmoins te répondre, j'en suis désolé. Tu le seras que plus tard dans la fic. Un peu de mystère ne fait jamais de mal xD. Je ne peux pas non plus te dire pour cette théorie, patience jeune padawoine... :D La suite est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup touché et ta détermination encore plus, elle est tout à ton honneur. ;) Il m'impatiente dans ce cas ta prochaine review. En attendant, je te dis à bientôt et bonne lecture ! ;) Bisous. :)  
_

\- **CaroMikaelson**: _Coucou ! Je suis fort ravie que ce chapitre t'as plut qui, je me doute, plus que l'autre. :D En effet, il était long et celui qui arrive encore plus, j'espère que cela ne te gênera pas en soit et que tu l'aimeras tout autant. Je suis très contente que l'impatience de Klaus t'es enchantée. Il est vrai que tout un chapitre sans le klaroline c'est très long et les revoir ensemble fait un bien fou. Je suis également très satisfaite que mon personnage de Cale te plaise de plus en plus. Effectivement, Victor méritait ce coup de crochet et, quel crochet qui plus est ! xD Tu as remarqué aussi que curieusement parmi tous les passants qui se trouvaient, elle demande son chemin à qui ? A Rebekah ! Comme ci le destin l'avait poussé dans cette voie, comme si il voulait qu'elle sympathise avec elle et se rapproche ainsi d'autant plus de la famille de son chéri. L'enquête de Rebekah se poursuit et tout ce que je te dirais c'est que toutes tes réponses se trouvent dans le prochain. Tu as raison, il se passe quelque chose entre Cale et Rebekah, mais tout comme Klaus et Caroline, c'est un amour impossible. Ah, ça, Klaus est un vrai téméraire, il ne changera jamais, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on l'aime il faut dire. Et oui, ils sont de bons comédiens :D. Je pense que tu as raison, si Rebekah n'était pas intervenue Esther aurait finit par comprendre l'intérêt de Klaus à son égard. Elle est peut être obnubilée par la kermesse et négligente sur son rôle de mère mais pas aveugle. N'est-ce pas qu'il est un gentleman ce petit, il a toujours été en outre. Je suis ravie que ce moment de complicité t'es éblouit. Merci de ta patience, elle est récompensée aujourd'hui avec un tout nouvel chapitre tout aussi riche. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. En espérant pouvoir continuer de suivre tes avis, je te dis à très bientôt et t'embrasse bien fort très chère. ;)_

* * *

_** Merci infiniment à Floriane13 pour sa patience, ses relectures et ses corrections. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. ;)**_

* * *

Chapitre 5: Les doutes de Rebekah

Une nouvelle journée arriva sur Mystic Falls, faisant lever ses habitants dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce qui les réjouissait le plus, était que la moisson approchait à grand pas. Les préparatifs étaient en outre presque achevés. Rebekah se leva pour une fois avant son frère qui se trouvait encore en train de rêvasser dans son lit. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle débusquerait son secret, qu'elle découvrirait ce que cache si ardemment son frère, ce qui le rend si joyeux. Il fit son apparition dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard avec un nouveau sourire aussi éclatant que la veille. Sa cadette se demanda même s'il ne l'était pas plus. Esther entra à son tour dans la pièce réclamant à ses accompagnateurs de venir, car ils s'en allaient pour le village. Attrapant un croissant qu'il mordit activement, Klaus la rejoignit passant devant sa sœur qui le dévisageait toujours, ce qui le troubla quelque peu.

**\- Qu'est- ce ****qu'il y a**** ? **S'inquiéta-t-il en apercevant le regard de sa sœur.** J'ai une tâche sur ma chemise ? Ah moins que je sois mal coiffé ? **Passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Non, rien de tout cela, tu es parfait ! Tu es juste... **Essayant de trouver ses mots.. **différent, joyeux ! Cela me ravie complètement. **Lui sourit-elle masquant ses doutes pour ne pas qu'il la soupçonne avant de devenir par la suite sérieuse.** Nous y allons, on nous attend après tout !**

**\- Je t'en prie, les Dames d'abord ! **Lui faisant signe de passer en première.

**\- Je vous en remercie cher Monsieur. **S'élança-t-elle en lui exprimant un large sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, direction le centre-ville qui n'attendait qu'eux ! Rebekah se plaça dans la voiture avec sa mère, tandis que Klaus était à bord de son fidèle destrier. La route se fit plutôt silencieuse. La jolie Blonde était plongée dans ses pensées, imaginant ce que son frère pouvait bien lui dissimuler. Quand à Klaus, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs avec Caroline, tout en souhaitant la croiser très prochainement. Tandis qu'Esther était focalisée sur les événements de la kermesse. Des milliers de choses restaient encore à orchestrer pour que tout soit parfait. Pour le grand jour, pour que le village tout entier soit éblouit par son œuvre. Pour que son mari soit fier et que ses enfants s'amusent. Pour pouvoir partager un moment avec son amie Ayanna qui devait lui présenter une prétendante pour son fils.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui entraient dans la chambre de Caroline, lui chatouillèrent le visage, la réveillant de son si merveilleux rêve dont elle ne voulait pourtant pas quitter. Elle se leva par la suite, abandonnant son lit pour laisser place à toutes ses promesses. Sa joie de pouvoir profiter de l'organisation de la kermesse. Celle de pouvoir partager avec les villageois son talent. Qu'ils découvrent sa voix si cristalline et mélodieuse. Mais surtout, la joie de pouvoir le revoir, de pouvoir être auprès de Klaus toute une journée. Ce dont elle espérait depuis leur première rencontre. Être avec lui au grand jour. Bien sûr, ils ne pourront pas se comporter en tant que couple, pas s'échanger de longs regards brûlants et pénétrants, pas de baisers fougueux, pas de marches et de sourires mains dans la main. Non, uniquement des discutions banales et innocentes comme de simples inconnus. Peut-être que cela serait pire de faire semblant. Qu'elle ne ressente rien pour lui alors qu'il hante ses pensées depuis des mois. Oui, peut-être que le voir seulement pendant le couché de soleil est préférable. Au moins, elle n'a pas à se cacher, à brider ses sentiments, sa gaieté. Il lui appartient. Elle n'a pas à le partager, à faire ignorance, à faire croire qu'il n'est qu'un passant de plus. Dans son cœur, il était bien plus. Il était celui qui lui faisait battre la chamade, la faisait rougir et la faisait sourire. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait ses magnifiques yeux azur, cela la transperçait d'une sensation, telle qu'elle aurait cru être la seule qui existait. Ou encore ses fossettes, qui la faisaient fondre. Ses doux cheveux châtains limite blonds qu'elle tentait avidement de caresser. Sa peau si douce dont elle voulait parcourir les lignes plus intensément. Mais tout ceci, ne pourra se faire aujourd'hui, pas en pleine place publique devant tous les villageois et sa famille du moins. Donc oui, elle était impatiente de le revoir. Mais en même temps, hésitante. Il lui tardait surtout le couché de soleil – comme chaque date – leur lieu de rendez-vous, leur complicité, leur moment où ils étaient vraiment eux, et non de simples personnes passant du temps ensemble. Comme tout le monde, comme n'importe quels amants et n'importe quel couple.

Enfilant ses vêtements, se coiffant avec le peu de moyen qu'elle disposait et mettant sa touche finale qui la rendait juste sublime, elle descendit dans la cuisine aider sa mère à préparer le petit déjeuner. Dégustant à cette occasion un fabuleux repas tous ensemble. Sauf que dans son équation, elle avait prévu que ses deux parents soient présents et, malheureusement, son père manquait à l'appel ce matin-là. Où pouvait-il être ? Dans le jardin ? Pour quoi faire ? Il détestait réaliser l'entretien de leur espace vert et tout ce qui se rapportait aux plantes. Il n'avait pas la patience pour cette tâche. C'était sa mère qui s'occupait de leur jardin. Peut-être alors dormait-il encore ? Impossible ! Son père ne faisait jamais de grasse matinée. Pour lui un bon citoyen devait se lever en même temps que le jour. Alors où pouvait-il être ? Elle restait figée dans l'encolure qui menait à la cuisine quand sa mère la remarqua et se tourna vers sa fille, l'accueillant à cet effet tel qu'il se devait.

**\- Oh ! Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ? J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, lave-toi les mains on mange dans pas longtemps ! **

**\- Eh bien, oui entendu. Père ne mange avec nous ? **Demanda Caroline.

**\- Non, je suis désolée mon cœur. Son unité de chasseurs l'a appelé, il a dû partir aux aurores afin de se rendre dans la forêt se procurer des vivres pour la kermesse. Il sera de retour ce soir très tard. **Lui apprit sa mère.

**\- Très bien, tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**\- Cela ira ! Je te remercie mon ange. Tu peux, cela étant dit, mettre le couvert pour deux et aller te laver ensuite les mains, je devrais terminer juste après.**

**\- Très bien. **Se conforma Caroline.

Mère et fille s'activèrent à la tâche, finissant pour l'une de préparer le petit déjeuner et pour l'autre d'exécuter les tâches demandées. Table dressée, mains propre, repas cuit et bien chaud. Les deux femmes de la maison passèrent un bon moment malgré l'absence du seul homme dans leur petite bâtisse. Le repas fut pratiquement terminé, Caroline s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table quand sa mère l'arrêta, l'obligeant ainsi à se rasseoir à ses côtés. Lise voulait profiter de l'absence de son mari pour éclaircir quelques points avec sa fille. Pour découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait, voir si elle se sentirait suffisamment en confiance sans la présence de son paternel pour se confier à elle – comme elle l'a toujours fait. La sondant ainsi de tout son être, elle observa la moindre de ses réactions, de ses gestes, de ses mimiques et explications.

**\- Attends une minute Caroline ! Tant que ton père n'est point à la maison, je voudrais en profiter pour te demander ce qui se passe. **La sondant du regard.

**\- Comment ? Je ne vois de quoi tu veux parler. **Faisant l'innocente.

**\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma chérie. Tu pourras toujours le faire, n'est-il pas ?**

**\- Je le sais !**

**\- Bien ! Je sais aussi que tu n'es plus un bébé à présent. Tu es une femme et depuis peu je te sens changée. Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tout va pour le mieux pour toi ! Est-ce le cas ? Tu es certaine que rien d'important ne t'arrive ? Rien que tu voudrais me communiquer ? **La questionna-t-elle.

**\- Je t'assure que tout va pour le mieux. Je suis toujours la même ! Toujours ta fille, ton bébé et tel sera toujours ainsi. Néanmoins, cela est normal que je change, je grandis Mère, et tu m'as toujours dirigé vers cette direction. Vers celle qui me semblait juste et honorable. J'espère de tout mon cœur que chacune de mes décisions te rendra fière de moi, que tu continueras toujours d'être présente et aimante envers moi.**

**\- Évidemment que je le serai mon cœur. Tu es ma fille et tu le seras toujours ! C'est le devoir d'une mère de veiller à ce que tous tes rêves se réalisent et que ton identité, ta** **sécurité, reste intacte, sauve. **Lui attesta-t-elle.

**\- Elle l'est, je te rassure. **La tranquillisa-t-elle.

**\- Très bien. Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ? **Retenta-t-elle.

**\- Certaine ! **Lui certifia-t-elle avec un sourire.

**\- Tu n'aurais vraiment rien à me dire ? Pas de rencontre, de prétendant ou je ne sais quoi ? **Voyant que son regard trahissait légèrement ses paroles, Elle continua ainsi à la dévisager.

**\- Je t'assure que si jamais tel avait été le cas, tu aurais été la première à le savoir. Puis-je me retirer à présent ? **Lui demanda-t-elle ne supportant plus son regard sur elle.

**\- Tu peux ! **L'autorisa-t-elle finalement malgré son manque de réponse trop évidente selon elle. Elle connaissait sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, Caroline ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle le respectait, espérant qu'un jour elle se montre suffisamment en confiance pour se confier à elle, comme elle l'a toujours fait par le passé.

**\- Je t'en remercie. **Se levant tout en commençant à quitter la cuisine.

**\- Caroline ! **Cette dernière se retourna, refaisant face à sa mère.** Je suis vraiment fière de celle que tu deviens et si jamais tu ressens le besoin de me parler, tu sais que ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance, que je ne te trahirais aucunement, que je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive et n'en parlerais à quiconque, même pas à ton père. **Lui informa-t-elle.

**\- Je le sais et je t'en remercie. **Lui sourit sa progéniture.

**\- C'est tout naturel. Je dois me rendre à mon stand, veux-tu m'y accompagner ? **Lui proposa-t-elle, clôturant le sujet d'un potentiel secret que camouflerait sa fille.

**\- Je veux bien. Néanmoins, je ne peux rester longtemps pour t'aider.. j'ai... **Hésitant à dire la vraie raison, elle tenta tout de même d'en dire une partie.** J'ai offert ma contribution pour la mise en place de la kermesse. **Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, elle omettait juste le fait qu'elle y participait également.

**\- Très bien ! Cela est très généreux de ta part. Aide-moi simplement à tout installer et ensuite tu pourras rejoindre la place.**

**\- Fort bien, merci Mère.**

* * *

Klaus déchargea les affaires de la voiture, les derniers préparatifs pour la fête. Après ce jour, tout sera installé et finalisé pour la grande fête qui aura lieu dans deux lunes. Esther et Rebekah étaient en somme à cran, suite à cette tension qu'amplifiait l'organisation comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais fait attention que la mise en place pouvait être si complexe et tortueuse surtout pour des femmes semblables à ses proches qui aimaient que tout soit parfait et tel qu'elles le voudraient. Il fallait que son père l'oblige à les accompagner. Il fallait qu'il soit présent avec elles pour s'en apercevoir, pour le constater de ses propres yeux. Il observait les vas et viens de cette agitation. Tous mettaient la main à la patte depuis plusieurs jours. Tous étaient tendus et aux petits soins ne relevant même pas la mauvaise humeur de leur dirigeante. Il observait toujours la folie qu'avaient possédée les lieux de cette place. Habituellement si tranquille et paisible. Quand il fut interrompu par Cale, son nouvel ami. Le prétendant de sa sœur, celui qu'elle devait cacher à tout prix aux yeux de sa famille. Tout comme lui, devait dissimuler Caroline. Toutefois, cacher n'était pas le mot mais plutôt « préserver » pour ne pas dire protéger. En effet, ils ne seraient jamais acceptés au sein d'une famille aussi tordue que celle de Klaus et Rebekah. Ils se disaient des fois, qu'ils avaient été adoptés, emmenés chez eux pour leur faire sortir de leur quotidien, de leur snobisme, de leur idéal. Ils n'étaient pas aussi nobles qu'Elijah. Pas assez obéissants que Finn et pas non plus aussi dévergondés que Kol et encore moins parfaits qu'Esther ou autoritaires que Mikael. Ils se représentaient uniquement l'un envers l'autre. Ils se complétaient : aussi imparfaits, désobéissants, caractériels, têtus, torturés, tendres et attentifs. Ils étaient vraiment prêts à tout en amour et, sa petite sœur pouvait avoir foi en lui. Il ne dirait jamais rien de son attraction pourtant si évidente pour Cale. Peut-être qu'elle le savait, qu'elle sentait qu'avec lui elle n'avait besoin de se murer, qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui, qu'il ne dirait jamais rien. Cependant, Klaus ne pouvait se permettre d'en faire autant. Il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait aucunement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait courir le risque que d'autre puisse s'en apercevoir. Il s'en voudrait d'accuser sa sœur de son erreur, de son échec si par malheur ça se passait mal. Non ! Il devait la préserver, les préserver toutes les deux, aussi bien Caroline que sa sœur. Préserver leurs relations, leurs complicités, leurs amours. Rebekah la ressemblait tant, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle apprenait qu'il lui avait mentit, s'il la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir confiance en elle.

**\- Bonjour Klaus ! **Le salua Cale en le sortant de ses rêveries.

**\- Cale ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?**

**\- Bien, et toi ?**

**\- Cela va un peu mieux. **Souriant aux éclats.

**\- Il semblerait oui ! Tu es vraiment très radieux ce matin. Une femme ? **Soupçonna-t-il déstabilisant ainsi Klaus. Aurait-il prit trop de liberté en fin de compte ?

**\- Pardon ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ? **Tentant de paraître transparent à ses accusations plus que fondées mais qui ne devait pour autant aboutir.

**\- Oh du calme, c'était juste une question ! **Le soulagea-t-il en levant les mains en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il ne faisait que supposer.** En général, un homme n'est aussi joyeux et enthousiasme que par le biais d'une femme, c'est tout. Crois-en mon expérience ! **Lui expliqua-t-il avec un regard qui se vouait las tout d'un coup.

**\- Vraiment ? Et Rebekah ? **Remarquant son changeant d'humeur ou plutôt pour qui.

**\- Comment ça Rebekah ? C'est une amie ! **Essaya-t-il de s'en convaincre avant de finalement avouer.** C'est si évident ?**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas très discret ! **Lui souligna-t-il.

**\- De toute façon cela ne mènera à rien. Elle est noble, moi aucunement. Elle est citoyenne, alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire forain. Elle vit dans une habitation fixe, tandis que je suis toujours sur la route. **Lui narra-t-il.

**\- Les contraires s'attirent ! Je sais de quoi je parle. **Compatit-il en lui rendant son expression lasse et abattue.

**\- Peut-être. Mais cela ne peut se concrétiser pour autant.**

**\- Tu n'as pas tort non plus, la vie peut vraiment être dure quelque fois.**

**\- Je partage ton avis. Mais au fait, elle n'est pas avec toi ? **S'étonna-t-il de ne pas la voir avec lui.

**\- Non, elle voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour la décoration et les stands. Tu la connais, perfectionniste dans l'âme, on ne l'a changera point. **Lui signala-t-il.

**\- Tout juste ! **Sourit-il.

**\- Oh mon dieu ! Ce que tu peux être mordu ! **Réalisa-t-il en apercevant son sourire niais et son air enjoué.

**\- Oui. **Sourit-il de plus belle.

**\- Bon, je vais voir si on n'aurait besoin de moi plus loin. L'amour me donne curieusement le mal de mer, surtout quand ça me touche de si près. **S'éloigna le Mikaelson.

Il disait vrai. Voir des couples ensemble, voir leur sourire béat, le rendait malade. Rien que d'apercevoir son frère Finn avec sa fiancée, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se serait lui-même fait capturer par le tourbillon de l'amour. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour ça ne lui exploserait pas au visage. Il avait surtout peur du jour où leur relation se saurait, où on découvrirait leur histoire. Si cela devait arriver un jour, il savait déjà ce qui arriverait. En d'autres termes, on l'obligerait à se séparer de Caroline et il serait ainsi malheureux. Pourquoi ses parents étaient aussi cruels ? Surtout avec lui ? C'est la question qu'il se posait chaque jour. Tout comme Rebekah, il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec la personne qu'il désire, qu'il aime. Seul Finn a eu de la chance de ce côté-là. Il était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Kol ne voulait pas se caser et qu'Elijah voulait attendre. Au moins, eux, ils sont malins contrairement à lui ou à sa sœur qui se sont fait piéger, sans le voir venir ou sans pouvoir le renier ou l'empêcher. Il était trop tard pour eux. Ils sont condamnés à le supporter et à craindre le jour où on leur enlèvera tout ce bonheur.

* * *

Caroline arriva dans le centre-ville. Comme promis, elle aida sa mère à installer son stand, même si à son avis elle n'aura pas beaucoup de clients. Du moins tant que la folie de la kermesse battrait son plein. La population se focalisait plus aux festivités qu'à leur tâche quotidienne. Durant la semaine de la moisson, les habitudes étaient toutes chamboulées mais Lise ne voulait malgré ceci perturber les siennes.

**\- Bien ! Voilà tout est en place. J'y vais ! On se voit ce soir. **Lui annonça Caroline, prête à se diriger vers la place.

**\- Très bien ! Attends. Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, tu es sûr que tu y vas pour aider ? **Interrogea-t-elle en remarquant son impatience et sa satisfaction naissante.

**\- Mère ! ** Elle insista sur cette intonation pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de vouloir l'analyser.

**\- Excuse-moi, vas-y ! On se rejoint à la maison, et fais attention ! **Lui requit-elle.

**\- Je te le promets. À ce soir. Tu es sûr de vouloir ouvrir ? Avec la kermesse, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses faire beaucoup de ventes. **Lui fit-elle réaliser.

**\- Cela ne fait rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que l'organisation de la kermesse est active et que tout le village semble être possédé, que je dois me tourner les pouces. Rien qu'une personne me comblera de bonheur. Retiens bien cela Caroline, une personne suffit à te nourrir, mais si tu ne prends pas la peine de croire en cette possibilité qu'alors tu risques de mourir de faim. **Lui prophétisa-t-elle.

**\- Tu as fort raison.**

**\- Allez files ! Fais ton devoir de citoyenne et n'oublies pas de me ramener une friandise.**

**\- Entendu !**

Caroline laissa sa mère à son stand, se dirigeant à grand pas vers la place, vers la folie qui s'activait et s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle se trouva enfin à son lieu de rendez-vous, 14h55. Elle était loin d'être en retard, elle attendit qu'Esther se montre et puisse lui prouver l'étendue de son talent. Plusieurs personnes étaient elles aussi au centre de la place. Sûrement qu'ils étaient là pour la même chose qu'elle, pour montrer à la grande patronne de cette mondanité qu'ils méritaient leur place. Qu'ils méritaient d'être écoutés. Quinze minutes plus tard, la grande Esther Mikaelson arriva à leur rencontre. Il ne fallait pas être en retard mais il semblait qu'elle par contre, pouvait se payer le luxe de le faire. La jeune Forbes crût même un moment qu'elle l'avait oublié ou encore qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber, ne voulait risquer (malgré sa promesse) le risque de se faire humilier en lui laissant sa chance. Mais elle se ravit que tel ne fut pas le cas. L'observant arriver, elle aborda un sourire qui se rompit bien vite en voyant sa froideur et son aplomb si ardu. Elle avait trop de chose à mettre en place pour perdre son temps avec elle. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide et se focalisant sur les inscrits, elle leur demanda un à un de faire part de leur talent, qui comptait montrer le soir de l'ouverture.

**\- Bien. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! Pour commencer, bonjour et le premier qui veut tenter sa chance n'a qu'à monter sur l'estrade ! **Débuta Esther en leur accordant que de brefs regards piquant.

**\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pu me libérer plus tôt. **Arriva une retardataire.

**\- Il fallait y penser avant ! Je vous dis au revoir. Retenter votre chance l'année prochaine ! **Lui reprocha Esther en ne perdant pas plus de temps avec elle.

**\- Mais... **Tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer. Cependant, la reine de l'organisation ne lui en laissa l'occasion.

**\- Non ! Je ne veux d'excuses ! **La coupa-t-elle en levant une main à son encontre.** Les règles étaient claires. 15h pétante au cœur de la place sinon vous étiez recalé et tel est votre cas. Au revoir mademoiselle !**

**\- Ce n'est en aucun cas approprié ! Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je suis une femme. **Rouspéta la pauvre candidate recalée.

**\- Je vous demande pardon ? **Se hérissa Esther.

**\- Non rien, je n'ai rien dit. **Ravala-t-elle ses protestations.

**\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Que faites-vous encore ici dans ce cas ? Disposez !**

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer à sa réclamation. Laissant par conséquent son rêve disparaître en fumée. Tandis que la mégère, elle, avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, se réjouissant de la peine provoquée. Esther avait déjà oublié cette malotrue. Elle se retourna vers les autres participants qui cessèrent du coup de prêter attention à cette pauvre malheureuse. Ils redoublèrent leur crainte de devoir faire don de leur faculté.

**\- Bien, reprenons ! Alors qui se lance ? **Les regardant un à un avant d'en choisir un au hasard.** Tiens, toi, sur l'estrade, et au pas de course ! **Lui imposa-t-elle.

**\- Très bien. **Se résout la choisie.

**\- Ton nom ? **Revendiqua Esther.

**\- Caroline ! **Lui indiqua-t-elle assez tendue.

**\- Oh oui je me souviens ! Celle qui a été si persévérante et dont mes enfants chantaient les louanges. Voyons ce que tu vaux réellement. **Arqua-t-elle sans sympathie, loin de là.

La mauvaise humeur d'Esther commençait à stresser Caroline. Elle se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça en fin de compte d'avoir osé aller jusque-là. Elle débuta ses pas d'une lenteur qui se voulait de façon plutôt hésitant. Si elle stressait déjà, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait le jour J ? Que fera-t-elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait tout abandonner ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir voulu se croire courageuse alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était ce genre de personne, à exhiber ses capacités. Non, elle était plutôt du genre à les enfouir, à les exprimer uniquement pour elle. Elle marcha tout de même vers l'endroit où on lui avait contraint de se rendre, augmentant son anxiété. Quand elle aperçut qu'ici on voyait vraiment tout et que tous pouvaient la voir. Toujours avec une boule dans l'estomac, elle se trouvait sur la dite estrade qui avait été construite par les douces mains de son petit ami. Rien que cette pensée la fit sourire et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Toutefois, on l'interrompit dans son élan et dans son courage avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter. Quelle grossièreté !

**\- C'est quand tu veux ! Enfin, essaie tout de même de commencer avant la tombée de la nuit, je n'ai que ça à faire !**

Esther la nargua, faisant rire les autres candidats et perturber Caroline. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle mit toutes les chances de son côté afin d'être sûr que Caroline ne puisse pas se concentrer et ainsi faire capoter son audition. Lui donnant que des frayeurs et des incertitudes. En effet, au moment où Caroline allait reprendre le dessus, elle l'interrompit à nouveau.

**\- Que sais-tu faire déjà ? **Demanda Esther tout d'un coup alors que Caroline reprenait son courage à deux mains.

**\- Chanter ! **Lui articula-t-elle.

**\- C'est vrai, je m'en souviens à présent. Eh bien, qu'attends tu ? Éblouis nous ! **Requit la dominatrice.

Mais que faisait-elle là au juste ? Ne fallait-il mieux pas s'enfuir en courant et ne plus sortir de son lit ? Elle ne pouvait plus faire face à sa réalité, le regard des autres et le ton supérieur d'Esther la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Son monde était devenu flou et elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Elle ferma donc les yeux, se concentrant sur la magnifique voix du seul homme qui l'a vu telle qu'elle était, qui a cru en elle bien plus qu'elle-même. Toujours les yeux encloués et ses pensées bien loin de l'endroit où son corps se trouvait, elle commença à chantonner, à émettre ses accords qui devenaient plus harmonieux. Plus forte et plus confiante au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait, Caroline l'imaginait dans son esprit, elle se revoyait dans ses bras si confiant et protecteur. Son amour pour Klaus la transporta. Il était sa muse, sa raison d'être, c'était comme si le monde extérieur avait disparu, comme si il n'y avait que Klaus et elle sur terre. Comme si eux seuls existaient dans ce monde si vaste et sinueux. Plus on entendait sa voix, plus le sourire si moqueurs de ceux autour se transformèrent en éblouissement. Ils étaient tout simplement médusés par son talent. Comme quoi on ne devait pas avoir d'apriori simplement parce qu'on est une femme. Simplement parce qu'on ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Ainsi les regards interrogateurs laissèrent place aux regards ébahis et enthousiastes. Esther due de cette manière reconnaître qu'elle était effectivement très douée. Abandonnant son regard réprobateur, elle devait se résoudre à l'accepter dans sa troupe. Elle n'était en aucun cas un risque, bien au contraire, grâce à Caroline elle connaîtrait le succès de la kermesse. Tout le peuple sera tout simplement époustouflé de son adresse, de sa voix, de sa prestation, de sa présence. On arrêtera peut-être ainsi de la discriminer de la sorte. Sa chanson s'arrêta et elle dut à grand regret rouvrir les yeux et affronter le regard des autres, leurs réactions en espérant ne pas le déplorer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a encore pris de vouloir tenter l'aventure ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rester dans sa bulle ? Refaisant face à sa dure réalité, elle n'aperçut néanmoins aucunes contrariétés sur les visages présents. Et même elle remarqua qu'ils y en avaient plus que quand elle avait commencé à chanter. Elle se mit à sourire maigrement abandonnant les projeteurs de la scène pour rejoindre la foule. Elle se dirigea vers Esther afin d'attendre sa périlleuse décision. Qui, suite à sa prestation et à l'enthousiasme de tout ce monde autour d'elle, ne put que dire oui à sa candidature. De toute façon, une aptitude aussi prestigieuse n'était absolument pas à refuser, même par orgueil elle ne le pourrait pas.

**\- En effet, tu as du talent à revendre ma chère ! C'est pour cette raison que je veux bien t'accorder la chance de participer au spectacle de la moisson. **Proclama Esther.

**\- C'est vrai ? Merci infiniment, vous n'imaginez à quel point cela compte pour moi. **S'enthousiasma Caroline. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Elle avait réussi !

**\- Oui, bon n'en fait pas trop tout de même je te prie. Calme tes ardeurs ! Et que ce soit bien clair, tu as intérêt à mettre le double de ce que tu nous as offert pour le grand jour ! Je ne veux en aucune façon un désastre ! Tu entends, tout doit être parfait ! **Lui releva-t-elle.

**\- Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux. **Lui garantit la jeune Forbes encore toute retournée de son exploit.

**\- Tu dois faire plus ! **Insista-t-elle.

**\- Très bien, je serai à 200% de ma forme. **Lui assura-t-elle.

**\- Je n'attends rien de moins. Sinon je te promets que tu n'auras de seconde chance et tu pourras même te préparer à organiser tes valises puisque je ne supporterai de te voir davantage dans ma ville ! **L'intimida-t-elle lourdement et sans vergogne.

**\- C'est entendu. **Ne put qu'acquiescer Caroline.

**\- Bien, tu peux y aller ! On se voit la veille de l'ouverture pour une répétition générale. Choisis bien ce que tu prévois de partager et n'oublie pas : aucuns faux pas, aucunes bavures, juste de la perfection ! **Lui répéta-t-elle, plus doux cette fois.

**\- Je vous le garantis, merci encore.**

**\- Je l'espère bien ! Bien, à qui le tour ? **Voyant un volontaire s'avancer.** Vous ? Très bien, je vous en prie, la scène est à vous ! **Invita-t-elle un autre candidat à se présenter.

Caroline s'éloigna, laissant la fureur d'Esther avec les autres postulants. En fin de compte, c'est une chance d'avoir été la première à lui avoir montré sa compétence. Sinon elle n'aurait pu supporter tout le stress qui s'était magasiné en elle. Elle espérait aussi qu'elle pourrait dépasser sa peur le jour venu autant qu'elle a pu la dépasser devant Esther. Tant de monde qui n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'elle se rate. Toujours en train de marcher et dans la lune, elle rentra dans une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas croiser. Pourtant, elle était la raison de sa réussite d'aujourd'hui. Sans lui elle n'aurait pu présenter une performance si réussie et éblouie. Elle n'aurait pu décrocher sa place au chœur du spectacle. Il semblait très fier d'elle. L'aurait-il entendu ?

* * *

Rebekah était en ville depuis déjà plusieurs heures et s'occupa des derniers préparatifs. Malgré l'habitue à toute cette agitation, à ses organisations plus folles et quotidiennes les unes que les autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à stresser. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Et s'il y avait une tuile ? Un oubli ? Un accident ? C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir et de tout faire pour que tout soit parfait. C'est pour cela que pendant ces derniers jours, elle était si irritable, qu'il ne fallait mieux pas la chercher. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir qui que ce soit et les secrets de son frère tombaient vraiment mal. Ne supportant pas non plus les mensonges. Qu'on veuille lui dissimuler la vérité, ne pas tout savoir était juste insupportable pour elle, surtout quand ça venait de Klaus. Il était son frère, son égal, son-elle masculin, il était sa vie. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Il a toujours veillé sur elle et qu'il n'est pas assez confiance pour se confier et même venir à lui mentir la blessait profondément. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour découvrir ce qu'il veut tant lui cacher. Ce qui peut bien faire de si grave pour ne même pas le lui dire à elle. Parmi tous ceux qu'il connaissait, elle était la seule en qui il pouvait réellement avoir confiance pour préserver son jardin secret.

Elle quitta les différents stands une fois que tout était réglé pour rejoindre celui des ravitaillements. Quand elle aperçut son frère s'éloigner de Cale. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pas mal sympathisé et elle trouva cela étonnant que Klaus en vienne à le laisser en plan, à ne pas continuer de travailler sur le peu de choses qui restait à faire. Il s'éloigna de Cale et continua en effet sa route, mais dans le sens inverse. Suivant du regard les deux jeunes hommes, elle se décida néanmoins à suivre son frère. Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce son jour de chance. Qu'elle découvrirait ce qu'il masque si avidement, quel est son lourd secret ? Aussi discrète qu'elle le pouvait, elle suivait les pas de Klaus, s'assurant d'être assez loin pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte et assez prêt pour ne pas prendre le risque de perdre sa trace. Il s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu de la place. Une voix s'éleva dans les airs, une si belle voix. Cela devait être un des jeunes talents que sa mère auditionnait. Comme s'il avait compris la même chose, il entreprit de partir à la source, mais que diable lui prenait-il ? Depuis quand était-il fan de musique, lui ? Le son mélodieux se tut quelques instants après qu'il est reprit sa route, s'éloignant au gré du vent. Se rapprochant toujours de la scène, offrant une vue sur la personne qui s'était présentée : Caroline ! Mais oui bien-sûr ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait chanter et, effectivement, elle avait une magnifique voix. Une des plus belles qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Klaus, le sourire aux lèvres, se précipita à vive allure à sa rencontre. Mais que lui prenait-il encore ? Et pourquoi était-il si heureux de la croiser ? Son sourire était si éblouissant, si pure que ça l'aveugla presque. Cela était si nouveau de le voir ainsi, si paisible, si heureux, si radieux, il n'avait pas souri comme cela depuis... Oh mon dieu ! Était-ce, elle, la raison de sa soudaine transformation ? _**Elle**_ était son secret ?

* * *

Klaus avait quitté Cale qui philosophait sur son amour impossible avec Rebekah. Ce qui lui rappelait trop le sien avec Caroline, le désespérant avidement. Jamais il ne pourrait la présenter à sa famille. Jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser devant tout le village, l'emmener pique-niquer au clair de lune, faire les boutiques avec elle, organiser des voyages. Non, ils ne pourraient faire cela tout simplement parce que ses parents ne le lui permettraient aucunement et qu'il ne pouvait imaginer un avenir sans elle. Elle était sa vie ! Sans elle, il n'était rien ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser, entendre sa magnifique voix, ses beaux yeux bleus océans qui brillaient d'amour et de sincérité ce qui était inédit. Si on en venait à découvrir leur liaison, il savait que ses parents ne pourraient le supporter, qu'ils feraient ainsi tout et n'hésiteraient en aucun cas à employer tous les moyens qu'ils jureraient bons pour détruire leur relation, leurs amours. Cela il ne pourrait le supporter. Elle était la seule raison qui lui permettait de se lever le matin, d'endosser une journée, de supporter ses parents, d'oublier sa dure réalité. L'absence d'amour dans sa vie, sa lourde responsabilité qui l'accablait davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. C'est pour ça, qu'il fallait rester cacher, que personne ne devait savoir. Tant qu'ils resteraient dans l'ombre personne ne pourrait les blâmer, les empêcher d'être ensemble ou obliger de mentir pour eux. Ils étaient libres de vivre leur amour. Certes à l'abri des regards mais cela valait mieux que l'option de devoir risquer de souffrir pour avoir eu la faiblesse de tomber amoureux d'une femme ou d'un homme pas digne de son rang. Que leur restaient-ils à part ça comme solution ? De partir ? Et pour aller où ? Et pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps devraient-ils fuir avant que la réalité ne les rattrape ? Il savait pertinemment que Caroline ne voudrait quitter sa famille. Lui, il ne pourrait se résoudre à abandonner Rebekah ou Elijah, ni même Kol alors qu'ils venaient de les retrouver. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait abandonner Caroline pour autant. Mais alors que faire ? Ils étaient tout simplement bloqués !

Il errait toujours sans réel but. Quand il entendit au loin, un chant si séraphique qui l'apaisait excessivement. Ainsi, toutes ses confusions et ses problèmes s'évaporèrent comme par magie. Toutefois, cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue et il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était sentit comme cela, libéré, serein, enchanté qu'une fois au cours de son existence. Quand il était avec Caroline. Il se rappelait avoir ressenti la même impression en l'entendant chanter la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle ! Et, tout d'un coup le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il pressa ses pas en direction du chant. Alors qu'il arriva au chœur de la cérémonie et des festivités qui approchaient vivement, il découvrit qu'effectivement il n'avait pas rêvé, que c'était bien Elle. C'était sa princesse qui sortait à présent de sous les projecteurs, pour entendre la décision finale de sa mère. Elle lui confirma qu'elle était aussi enjouée que lui de son adresse prodigieuse et envoûtante. Elle pourra de ce fait participer au concours de la kermesse. Elle avait sa place dans la troupe. Ils y étaient arrivés, _elle y_ était arrivée ! Il était aux combles de l'hystérie et, tandis que Caroline quittait le rassemblement dans lequel elle se trouvait, Klaus ne remarqua pas la présence à quelques mètres de lui, trop préoccupé par celle qui émanait de sa charmante blonde. Il finit d'arriver jusqu'à elle. En l'apercevant, elle réagit avec un regard aussi épanouit, comblé et éclatant que lui.

**\- Bonjour princesse ! **Articula le jeune homme avec satisfaction, faisant par la même occasion remonter le regard de Caroline sur lui.

**\- Klaus ? Oh mon dieu, tu m'as entendu ? **Lui demanda-t-elle toute contente de le voir.

**\- Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde, je te le garantis ! Ta voix me laisse toujours aussi posé et serein. **Lui susurra-t-il en se perdant dans son regard.

**\- Je t'en prie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu le faire. **Lui confia-t-elle.

**\- Comment cela ? **Fronçant les sourcils.

**\- J'étais trop nerveuse pour réussir à sortir une note et les tentatives de ta mère pour me déstabiliser ne m'aidaient aucunement. J'ai alors fermé les yeux oubliant le monde qui m'entourait me consacrant uniquement sur toi ! Et, là, j'ai oublié ma peur, mes doutes, tout ce que je voyais c'était toi. La joie qu'elle me procurait. **Lui relata-t-elle.

**\- Eh bien, je suis ravi d'être ta muse.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais t'embrasser à l'heure qu'il est ! **Dénonça la jeune blonde en fermant légèrement les yeux tout en les rouvrant presque de suite.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? **Lui lança Klaus qui sembla oublier l'endroit dans lequel ils se tenaient tous deux.

**\- Klaus, on est sur la place publique et je te signale que ta mère est à deux pas de nous.**

**\- Oh oui ! Forcément cela n'aide pas. **Réalisa-t-il.** Cela étant dit... **Regardant les vas et vient avant de prendre le bras de Caroline.** Suis-moi ! **L'entraîna-t-il vers une destination incertaine.

**\- Où va-t-on ? **S'intrigua-t-elle tout en se laissant guider.

**\- Juste ici ! **Lui annonça-t-il.

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle étroite et à l'abri des regards. Enfin pas tous, puisque Rebekah était toujours sur leurs talons, les espionnant dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à qu'elle est la preuve que ses soupçons soient fondés. Ce qui ne tarda pas, puisque Klaus ne perdit pas plus de temps pour assouvir le besoin que lui et sa douce ressentait depuis le début de la journée. Ils s'embrassèrent, coupant Caroline dans sa nouvelle intrication.

**\- Qu'est-ce... **L'embrassant.

**\- Ici, personne ne peut nous voir et je trouve que ce serait un sacrilège de devoir refuser un acte qui t'es aussi primordial. **Lui signala-t-il.

**\- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ?**

**\- Aucunement ! Tu m'as manqué ! **Avec un regard profond.

\- Lui rendant le même échange visuel.** Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Chaque minute loin de toi est une torture ! **Compléta-t-elle.

**\- Si tu savais à quel point je partage cette sensation ! **Approuva-t-il.

**\- Ma mère m'a posé une tonne de questions sur ma vie et lui mentir a été si pénible et si nouveau pour moi. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. **Lui confessa-t-elle.

**\- Je comprends ce que tu endures, mentir comme cela à ma famille est un véritable fardeau. **Compatit-il.

**\- Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? **S'interrogea la jeune Forbes d'un air troublé et espérant qu'il ait une réponse à leur torpeur.

**\- Malheureusement rien ! **

**\- C'est sûr. On devrait peut-être sortir de ce trou avant qu'on ne nous trouve. N'oublie pas que comparé à moi tu es une célébrité. **Changea-t-elle de sujet tout en se dégageant légèrement de sa proximité bien trop lourde et tentante à son goût.

**\- Pas à ce point. Mais tu as raison ! Malheureusement. On ne peut rester ici plus longtemps. **Réalisa-t-il à son tour les entrainant dans le feu de la foule et des agitations.

**\- Penses-tu qu'un jour on pourra être un couple normal ? **Lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa place en face de lui.

**\- Je l'ignore. Je ne pense pas, à mon plus grand regret. **Lui caressant la joue.** Tu mérites tellement mieux. **Lui dénonça-t-il.

\- Lui attrapant la main qui était posée sur sa joue et dont il voulait retirer avant qu'on ne les voit trop proche.** Eh ! Je ne suis heureuse qu'avec toi et si c'est le prix à payer alors je l'accepte ! **Lui déclara-t-elle avant de lâcher sa main.** Je.. **Apercevant une silhouette qu'elle reconnut.** Oh mon dieu ! **Se cachant grâce à la présence de son amant.

**\- Que t'arrives-t-il ? **Ne comprenant pas son geste.

**\- C'est elle ! **Lui notifia-t-elle uniquement en levant légèrement la tête vers lui avant de la refourguer dans son torse.

**\- Qui ? Mais que te prend-il voyons ? **Valsant de la foule à elle.

**\- La femme brune au fond là-bas, elle m'a proclamé des menaces de morts. Elle est vraiment dérangée avec ses attitudes mondaines. Elle n'a pas supporté qu'une femme de ma condition ait pu croiser sa route. Elle m'a promis de me régler mon compte. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait aussi vite. **Lui expliqua-t-elle tout en lui indiquant la personne.

**\- Elle est plutôt mignonne. **Décela-t-il à haute voix ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Caroline.

\- Se retournant vers lui les mains sur les hanches.** Je t'en prie surtout fait comme si je n'étais pas là ! Elle m'a menacé ! Et toi, tu oses la regarder ? **S'emporta-t-elle de son comportement déplacé.

**\- Pardonne-moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle a dû dire cela sans réfléchir, je ne pense pas qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Et si vraiment elle le fait, crois-moi, elle n'y arrivera pas ! **Rectifia-t-il.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? **Ne baissant toujours pas le ton et avec ses mains toujours collées à ses hanches.

**\- Uniquement parce que je ne le permettrais sous aucuns prétextes ! Je te protégerais Caroline ! Je te protégerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive et de n'importe qui, mêmes des garces dans son genre ! **Lui déclara-t-il avec tendresse la faisant fondre.

Repositionnant son regard sur la brune, il réalisa qu'effectivement elle n'avait rien d'enviable et se comporter comme si tout lui était du. Il avait voulu taquiner Caroline en lui affirmant qui la trouvait à son goût. Mais en fait, elle n'était vraiment pas intéressante et encore moins à considérer. De toute manière, à part Caroline, aucune femme n'était suffisante pour lui à présent.

**\- En effet ! En la regardant d'un peu plus près, on remarque qu'elle est véritablement détraquée et avec des manières douteuses. **Lui pointa Klaus.

**\- Ah ! Merci. **Se réjouit sa douce.** Mais bon, maintenant arrête de la regarder. Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi ! **Exigea Caroline en l'écartant de la direction de la garce afin de l'inciter plutôt à la contempler et à prêter attention qu'à elle.

**\- Je t'assure que la seule qui m'intéresse se trouve en face de moi et je te garantis que cela n'est pas prêt de changer ! **Lui assura-t-il.

\- Souriant avant de le rompre subitement.** Minute ! Je la connais ? Me ferais-tu de l'infidélité ? **Le taquina-t-elle malgré qu'elle ait compris qu'il parlait d'elle.

**\- Absolument ! Avec une femme divine et une voix si mélodieuse que les dieux eux même** **sont sous le charme. **Rentra-t-il dans son jeu avec un sourire à se damner.

**\- Je ne peux lutter contre elle alors. **Se tourna-t-elle comme vexer.

\- L'obligeant à reporter son regard sur lui.** Je pense que si, tu as toutes tes chances au contraire. **Lui certifia-t-il avec toujours autant de malice dans le regard.

**\- Je... **Commença-t-elle à prononcer jusqu'à qu'on vint l'interrompre avant qu'elle n'est pu lui avouer les deux petits mots qu'elle rêvait de lui confier depuis déjà un moment.

**\- Caroline ! Nik ! Eh ! Vous êtes là ? Mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux dans votre coin ? **Demanda Rebekah en arrivant comme de rien n'était. Comme si elle venait juste de les surprendre. Comme si elle ne savait toujours rien à leur propos. Alors qu'elle avait tout compris désormais.

**\- Eh bien... **Se regardant.** Rien ! **Ne réussit qu'à dire Caroline ne sachant quoi dire d'autre et ayant marre de mentir à tout bout de champ.

**\- On s'est croisé par hasard et après j'ai osé demander à Caroline comment s'est passé son entretien avec Mère. De fil en aiguille, on a dévié sur plusieurs sujets diverses. **Lui témoigna son frère suivit par un acquiescement de Caroline.** Tu savais que sa mère était guérisseuse ? **Continua-t-il dans son compte rendu.

Sérieux ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir avant ? Ils étaient sous le charme l'un de l'autre ! L'échange de regard, les fausses excuses, les tremblements de voix et de comportements. De biens piètres menteurs ! L'un comme l'autre. Elle fit toutefois comme si elle ne savait toujours rien. Ils voulaient jouer au plus malin ? Bien, voyons voir qui gagnera !

**\- Non, je l'ignorais. **Dit-elle dans un soupir.

**\- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais je devrais peut-être reprendre le travail. Je vous laisse ! **Annonça Klaus un peu mal à l'aise du regard de sa sœur sur lui. Se tournant vers Caroline, il lui fit ses adieux, du moins, jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles dans les bois.

**\- Caroline, c'était un plaisir de te revoir. **Lui faisant un salut des plus neutres qui ne furent pas très réussit. Caroline souriait, enchaînant le sien au passage et Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel mais parut ignorante quand il recroisa les siens.

**\- Pour moi aussi Kl…. Niklaus. **Lui dit Caroline malgré son bègue dans son prénom. Pourquoi l'appellerait-elle Klaus ? Elle était censée le connaître que depuis peu de temps. Quelle idiote ! Pourvu que ça passe.

Ils se firent un signe de tête avant de se séparer. Klaus partant dans une direction lointaine et Caroline se concentra enfin sur l'autre blonde qui était à ses côtés. Et non plus sur le bel apollon dont elle avait la chance de considérer comme son petit ami. La jeune Mikaelson ne rata pas une miette de leurs échanges visuels plutôt intense. En y repensant, ils étaient loin d'être discrets. Elle se demanda même comment elle avait pu ne pas s'en douter avant. Peut-être parce qu'ils en étaient venus à une phase où leur secret était devenu beaucoup plus éphémère que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Elle connaissait ça, mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas excuser son frère pour ses mensonges. Elle ne le croyait décidément pas capable de la blesser autant, et pourtant il l'a fait. Comment n'a-t-il pas put lui dire à Elle ? Était-elle si peu confiante pour qu'il en vienne à l'écarter à ce point de sa vie ? Elle se sentait tout simplement trahie !

**\- Tout va bien Rebekah ? **La questionna Caroline en apercevant que son regard semblait assez tourmenté. Un mélange d'émotions indescriptible.

**\- Oui, tout va pour le mieux. **Lui sourit-elle en lui refaisant face.** Mais dis-moi ? Il est beau mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? **La testa-t-elle.

**\- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles. **Essayant de cacher les rougeurs qui lui brûlaient la peau tout d'un coup. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle parle de son frère ?

**\- Tu n'as besoin de faire ta réservée avec moi, on est amie ! Tu peux tout me dire. Et puis, il est vrai que Klaus est très séduisant. Il a d'ailleurs un très beau tableau de chasse à son actif. Alors ? Il te plaît ? Je comprends mieux l'intérêt que tu as pu lui porter à présent.**

Rebekah lui lança des pics, afin qu'elle se trahisse et pour réussir à tout lui faire avouer. Mais rien n'y faisait, Caroline nia tout en bloc. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui annoncer que Klaus était l'exact opposé du prince charmant qu'elle attendait. À d'autre ! Il y avait cas voir comment elle le regardait pour comprendre qu'elle était juste raide dingue de cet homme.

**\- Je t'assure que je ne ressens rien pour ton frère. Il était certes gentil avec moi en m'aidant à décrocher une audience avec ta mère, à la convaincre de me donner une chance, en m'affirmant que j'avais une très jolie voix, mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas mon genre d'homme. J'aime les romantiques et non ceux qui vagabondent de droite à gauche. **Démentit-elle.

**\- Dit comme ça, mon frère n'est vraiment pas pour toi. Excuse-moi, j'ai dû me tromper.**

**\- Tu es toute excusée. **Lui sourit-elle.** Tu as raison, il est très séduisant mais en aucun cas pour moi. Et, même si cela était le cas, quel avenir aurions-nous ?**

**\- Dit ainsi, en effet ce serait fort déplaisant. Aimer le mauvais garçon, je connais ! Cela est tout de même très regrettable, j'aurais adoré que tu sois ma belle-sœur. **Lui livra-t-elle.

**\- Tel ne risque d'arriver, j'en suis sincèrement navré. **Lui affirma-t-elle peinée où ce coup-ci elle lui affirma un regard sincère puisqu'en effet elle ne le pourra jamais en vue de sa condition et de l'amour impossible qui la liait à son frère.

**\- On reste tout de même amies ? **Voulut s'assurer la Mikaelson.

**\- Évidemment, oui, nous le sommes ! **Lui soutint l'autre blonde du fond du cœur.

**\- J'en suis ravie. Bien, je devrais peut-être te laisser. Tant de choses encore à vérifier et si peu de temps à mon plus grand regret. **Elle commença à partir quand Caroline la retint en lui posant une question.

**\- Dis-moi ? Cale et toi cela fait-il longtemps que vous vous côtoyez ?**

**\- Pardon ? Cale et moi ? Oh non, jamais de la vie ! Pour la simple et même raison que tu m'as énuméré : on ne vit pas dans le même monde. Ce serait perdu d'avance d'essayer. **Réfuta-t-elle assez durement et péniblement.

**\- C'est bien dommage, vous formeriez un si beau couple ensemble. **Lui communiqua-t-elle.

**\- La vie peut être très mystérieuse et aussi très cruelle quelques fois, tu ne penses pas ? **

Après tout, elle vivait le même mensonge, le même amour impossible. La seule différence, c'est que Caroline se permettait tout de même de tenter où son histoire pourrait aller. Alors que Rebekah ne s'avisait de prendre un tel risque même si ça la faisait souffrir.

**\- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Bien, je t'ai assez mobilisé, je te laisse à tes priorités, on se voit à la kermesse.**

**\- Il m'impatiente d'y être. Bonne soirée Caroline !**

**\- Bonsoir Rebekah ! Mes respects à ta famille.**

**\- Et les miens à la tienne.**

* * *

Caroline s'apprêta à quitter la place, quand une personne l'accosta. Une énigmatique et saugrenue femme assez âgée qui pourrait faire trembler n'importe quel individu. De plus, elle sembla s'intéresser de très près à notre chère blondinette qui, devenait progressivement un peu plus ouverte et assurée sur le monde qui l'entourait et qui lui restait encore à découvrir.

**\- Bonjour ! **La fit retourner cette individue inconnue.

**\- Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ? **Lui demanda Caroline avec le sourire.

**\- Oui en effet. Je t'ai entendu et j'ai vu à quel point le dragon était subjugué par ta voix. Tu devrais faire attention, elle ne supporte que d'autres personnes que son entourage soit pourvu de talent. Fais bien attention à toi Caroline ! Et, surtout évite de trop te lier aux membres de cette famille ! **La mit en garde cette femme mystère.

**\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et en quoi les Mikaelson peuvent-ils présenter un risque ? Pourquoi la craignez-vous autant ? Qui êtes-vous dont ? **L'inonda la jeune Forbes de questions.

**\- Tant de questions auxquels je ne peux néanmoins répondre. Je te mets uniquement en garde, je suis une fidèle alliée ! Qui je suis ne te sera d'aucune nécessité et si tu restes avec eux, tu seras de quoi elle est capable, mais bien trop tard. Si tu tiens à ta vie, à ta famille, à ton bonheur, fuis-les ! Aussi vite et aussi loin que possible. **Lui conseilla-t-elle.

**\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? **Se demanda-t-elle mais la femme étrange se mit à partir ignorant tout bonnement sa question.** Non attendez, revenez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous en prie !**

Caroline chercha partout cette mystérieuse dame qui s'était présentée à elle avec de pessimistes présages. Mais qui diable peut-elle être ? Et comment peut-elle autant la connaître ? Elle s'en souviendrait si elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle n'oublie jamais un visage. Pourtant le sien lui était encore inconnu jusque-là. Où est-elle partit ? Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître aussi vite ? Comme si elle s'était évaporée ou encore qu'elle l'ait imaginé. C'était peut-être le cas. Alors que Caroline cherchait toujours cette prophétesse des plus intrigantes, une autre personne vint l'aborder. Cette fois-ci, elle était plus jeune et Caroline sembla également la reconnaître. Un avantage.

**\- Excusez-moi ? **La faisant sursauter.** Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais point vous faire peur. Vous allez bien ? **S'assura-t-elle embêtée de l'avoir rendue dans un tel état.

**\- Oui je vais bien, merci. **Lui sourit Caroline en se remettant tout doucement. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas cardiaque.** On se connaît ? **Semblant reconnaître son visage quand l'information lui revint en mémoire. En effet, elle la connaissait !** Oui, je me souviens ! Vous étiez à la répétition de jeune talent ! **

**\- C'est exact ! Je voulais que vous m'aidiez à convaincre Esther de me laisser participer. **Lui sollicita-t-elle.

**\- Eh bien, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais la faire changer d'avis. **Lui formula Caroline honnêtement.

**\- Elle était fascinée par votre voix, elle vous écoutera ! **Lui soutint-elle, convaincue que son aide lui serait primordiale.

**\- Je suis désolée mais pour en venir à un tel moyen j'ai dû drôlement négocier et encore elle n'a arrêté de tenter de renier mon audition. **Contesta-t-elle.

**\- Je comprends. **Déçue avant d'aborder un regard énervé.** Vous ne voulez m'aider. Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, je me suis trompée. J'espère que vous vous ridiculiserez à la kermesse ! Comme ça Esther se vengera ! Et moi, je serai fort satisfaite. **Lui balança-t-elle de colère et de mépris.

**\- Je... **Tenta de se justifier Caroline mais sa dénonciatrice ne lui laissa la parole.

\- Levant une main, l'empêchant ainsi d'aligner une phrase.** Non c'est bon, j'ai compris.**

**\- Attendez, comprenez-moi !**

**\- Je comprends tout à fait ! Vous ne voulez ruiner votre chance de participer à ce concours stupide ou plutôt de perdre l'attraction que cette famille semble vous témoigner. **Supposa-t-elle.

**\- Cela n'a rien avoir, je ne suis ce genre de personne ! Je disais simplement que je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider. Mais si vous désirez, je peux le demander à Rebekah. Elle, elle le peut. Enfin, du moins, si je ne suis pas assez méprisante pour un tel dévouement ! **Réussit-elle à répliquer tout en lui lançant ses pics au visage.

**\- Je veux bien. Pardonnez-moi, je juge un peu trop vite les gens et ne sais jamais à qui me fier. **Se rattrapa-t-elle.

**\- Je vous pardonne, je ne peux vous en blâmer cela ne m'aurais également plu la manière dont elle vous a traité. **Lui adressa-t-elle.

**\- C'est son caractère ! Il paraît qu'un jour elle a enfermé son fils dans la cave pour avoir cautionné et entraîné sa jeune et seule sœur à partir en pleine nuit avec un garçon dans la forêt. **Lui énuméra-t-elle.

**\- Vraiment ? **Se décontenança la blonde.

**\- C'est ce qu'on dit et encore ce n'est pas le pire. Je m'étonne même qu'il n'est pas eu de fugue dans cette famille. Ils sont juste spéciaux. Personne n'a le droit de les toucher à part eux. **Lui rapporta la jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

**\- En effet cela est fort étrange. **Exprima uniquement Caroline.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi dire. Elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas non plus les exprimer à hautes voix. Elle trouverait quelque peu curieux le fait qu'elle se sente si impliqué de leur cas. Tout en tentant de garder son calme, Caroline tourna son regard à l'encontre de la jeune fille quelques secondes, sans doute pour essayer d'arrêter de penser à tous ses propos désastreux qu'elle lui mentionnait. Ou alors pour cesser de penser à tout ce qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sur qui son attention se tourna. Assurément, elle tourna le regard au hasard au début, puis tomba nez à nez avec le seul qui ne cessait de quitter ses pensées. Il n'était non loin d'elle et, de plus, il la contemplait. Substantiellement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis combien de temps, lui procurant de larges sourires qui ne firent que s'agrandirent. Très vite, elle décrocha des paroles de la jeune femme, pour se focaliser sur l'unique homme qui faisait battre son cœur, sur ses beaux yeux azur qui ne réussissaient qu'à la faire fondre chaque minutes un peu plus, sur ce regard si tendre et torturé à la fois.

**\- Je plains surtout Niklaus ! Il n'a pratiquement aucun droit ce pauvre garçon. Interdit de ramener des prétendantes, interdit de quitter le domicile le soir, interdit d'avoir des amis, interdit de tout ! Juste d'obéir ! **Voyant qu'elle était ailleurs.** Tu m'écoutes ? Ouh-ouh ?**

Secouant sa main devant les yeux de caroline, cela parvint à faire revenir notre jeune Forbes sur terre, abandonnant sa contemplation des plus paradisiaques. Elle put ce reconcentrer sur la jeune femme près d'elle qui attendait sa réponse. Réponse dont elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui communiquer, puisqu'elle ne connaissait même pas la question. Elle cessa de regarder Klaus pour ne se focaliser que sur elle et paraître attentif à ce qu'elle lui voulait.

**\- Pardon ? **Lui demanda Caroline. Reprenant attention sur la jeune fille et non sur l'homme de sa vie.

**\- Je te disais que je les plains sérieusement. **Répéta-t-elle.

**\- Oui moi aussi. **Approuva-t-elle, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui elle parlait. Elle supposa qu'elle était restée sur le sujet des Mikaelson. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils étaient vraiment célèbre dans ce village. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler d'eux avant de rencontrer Niklaus ?

**\- Je peux savoir ce qui a bien put te distraire ? **S'intéressa-t-elle.

**\- Rien ! **S'empressa-t-elle de dire, cherchant une meilleure excuse.** J'admirais le travail de l'organisation, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est très réussi en à peine trois semaines ? **Enchaîna-t-elle.

**\- En effet.** Elle se mit même à lui sourire. C'est dans la poche ! **Je pense que je vais te laisser. À bientôt. **Lui sourit-elle.

**\- Très bien, à bientôt. **Lui rendant sa marque de respect.

**\- Oh fait, je m'appelle Abigaëlle ! **Lui renseigna-t-elle.

**\- Enchantée, moi c'est Caroline ! **Lui souligna-t-elle.

**\- Très heureuse de te connaître Caroline. N'oublie pas ta promesse ! **Lui rappela-t-elle.

**\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'y manquerais sous aucun prétexte. **L'apaisa-t-elle.

**\- Je t'en remercie infiniment. **Lui accordant un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons loin d'elle.

Abigaëlle laissa Caroline, rejoignant ses occupations avec le sourire. Un poids s'étant enlevé de sa poitrine. Elle était également confiante de pouvoir – grâce à l'aide précieuse de Caroline – de réussir à tenter à nouveau son audition devant Esther. Qu'elle puisse la convaincre qu'elle avait autant de talent que n'importe qui dans ce village. Dès le départ de la jeune fille, Caroline souffla légèrement. Eh bien, elle a eu une fois encore chaud, très chaud. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient plus discrets à l'avenir. A ce train-là, ils couraient droit à la catastrophe ! Entre Rebekah, sa mère et Abigaëlle, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ! Quand on dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. C'est l'exacte vérité, Caroline ne pourrait en dire le contraire. La blondinette se tourna par la suite vers sa prochaine destination prête elle aussi à quitter le village quand elle croisa le doux regard de l'homme qui la hante jour et nuit. Elle échangea un regard avec son cher et tendre, qui la fit rester du coup encore un moment de plus.

* * *

La jeune Mickaelson tentait aussi bien que mal de terminer les finitions de l'organisation pour le grand soir qui approchait à grand pas. Curieusement, elle était plus préoccupée par la découverte sur son frère et sa nouvelle amie que sur cette fête qui se répétait tous les ans et qu'elle attendait et s'en occupait acharnement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas juste à être heureuse que son frère est enfin trouvé le bonheur dans sa vie ? Qu'il est trouvé une fille bien avec qui partager de bons moments. Avec qui il pourrait oublier son triste univers. Qu'il est dépassé sa résolution de ne pas risquer de s'attacher, de se montrer assez faible pour se découvrir une faiblesse, une force, d'être amoureux. D'avoir laissé ses conquêtes d'un soir au placard à tout jamais. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle juste pas se réjouir pour lui ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait à passer outre ses cachotteries ? Elle se sentait trahie et, ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter surtout venant de lui. Elle observa la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Klaus et Caroline qui se jetaient des regards langoureux en étant assez loin l'un de l'autre et en toute discrétion, dont elle ne trouva même plus si discrète que ça n'y paraissait à présent. Elle trouvait même qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop voyants désormais qu'elle savait. À chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle voulait leur dire **: **_**« Non sérieux, c'est ça que vous appelez secret ? Mais embrassez-vous carrément sur la place pour être sûr que personne ne fassent attention à vous ! »**_ Elle se dirigea vers Caroline alors que Klaus s'apprêtait à la rejoindre. Mais se ravisa en apercevant sa cadette arriver à sa rencontre. Ce qui fit retourner Caroline sur la personne qui s'approchait d'elle.

**\- Rebekah ? Que se passe-t-il ? **

**\- Rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne sois pas trop nerveuse pour le fameux soir qui approche à grand pas. Je suis sûre que tu seras grandiose ! **Lui exposa-t-elle.

**\- Je te remercie. **Lui sourit-elle.

**\- Tu ne devais pas rejoindre ta mère ? **Se dérouta Rebekah faisant revenir Caroline à ses priorités.

**\- Si ! On se voit à la kermesse. **Lui témoigna-t-elle avant de finalement quitter les douces joies des tentations qui s'offraient à elle.

**\- Entendu. **Lui confirma Rebekah avec un sourire qui se valait assez forcé.

**\- Au revoir. **Lui dit-elle, tournant enfin les talons vers la sortie de la place, direction son domicile.

Caroline quitta la place centrale du village, là où tous les événements se déroulaient pour rejoindre sa mère qui était en train de ranger son stand. Elle l'aida à finir avant de partir toutes les deux pour la maison. Elle se demanda suite à cela quelle excuse elle pourrait bien trouver pour pouvoir réussir à aller à son rendez-vous quotidien secret avec Klaus. Elle verrait sur le moment venu, en espérant, qu'elle puisse trouver de meilleures idées que : _« On a plus de lait, je vais aller en chercher ! »_ Alors qu'à l'heure où elle devra s'éclipser tous les marchands seront fermés depuis bien longtemps. Que trouver d'autre dans ces circonstances ?

* * *

Le soleil commença sa course vers son crépuscule, ce qui donna le feu vert à Klaus d'enfin quitter cet endroit si morose pour lui. Il pouvait partir à son rendez-vous journalier, une autre journée s'achevait et une autre allait débuter. Le rapprochant de plus en plus vers le soir tant attendu de la kermesse mais également du risque que ses proches ont de découvrir ce qu'il étouffe si ardemment depuis des mois. Qu'arrivera-t-il ce jour-là ? Comment réagiront les membres de sa famille et ceux de Caroline ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas tout de suite, cet instant il l'attendait avec la plus grande impatiente depuis le début de la journée, son seul moment de répit, de bonheur et personne ne le lui gâchera, même pas sa famille ! Non, il était tout simplement une autre personne. Se déplaçant vers l'écurie, il entendit le rire de sa sœur, il se tourna pour la découvrir avec Cale, son chevalier servant. N'empêche que c'était triste de les voir si complices, si parfaits, si amoureux l'un de l'autre sans pour autant tenter d'aller plus loin. Peut-être que finalement le plus à plaindre n'était pas lui qui avait eu la bêtise de craquer pour Caroline l'entraînant dans un perpétuel mensonge pour leur liaison mais eux qui ne peuvent pas s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment et dont ils ne veulent essayer de voir si cela ne vaut la peine de souffrir ou non. Klaus se dirigea à leurs rencontres, les prévenant de son départ où le regard de Rebekah sur lui le surprit démesurément. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

**\- Bonsoir vous deux, comment ça va les tourtereaux ? **Questionna le Mikaelson en ne relevant pas les foudres de Rebekah qui s'abattaient dans sa direction.

**\- C'est à toi qui faut le demander ? **Répondit assez sèchement sa sœur.

**\- À moi ? Je ne vois en quoi cela pourrait me concerner ! **Affirma Klaus, faisant l'innocent, désespérant sa sœur et ne saisissant par conséquent toujours pas l'une des nombreuses occasions qu'elle lui lançait.

**\- Peu importe. Je suppose que tu es venu nous dire que tu partais. **Supposa-t-elle.

**\- En effet. **Reconnut-il mais elle le coupa alors qu'il voulait continuer son monologue.

**\- Promener Tempête ! **Articula-t-elle à sa place.

**\- Oui ! **Rebekah l'interrompit de nouveau commençant à le faire suspecter.

**\- Ne t'en fait pas, je trouverais mon chemin et rentrerais avec Mère. On ne t'attends aucunement et tu seras de retour avant la nuit. Comme chaque soir depuis des semaines. **Lui décrit-elle fatiguée de son comportement et de son refrain bien trop monotone à son goût.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? **Lui demanda-t-il déconcerté par son attitude étrange.

**\- Rien du tout, tout va bien ! On se voit plus tard, bonne promenade ! **L'incita-t-elle à partir, à écourter cette conversation qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir.

\- La regardant dérouté.** D'accord, à ce soir. **Se tournant vers son ami.** Bonne nuit Cale !**

**\- Bonsoir Klaus ! **Le salua-t-il.

Klaus partit les laissant à nouveau seul. Cale, lui, une fois Klaus au loin se retourna sur Rebekah se demandant ce que sa conduite signifiait. Depuis quand elle réagissait si témérairement ? Ce n'était pas son genre de faire une telle scène. Décidé à savoir ce qui lui arrive et les raisons de son emportement, il lui demanda plus d'éclaircissements.

**\- Tu peux me dire ce que c'était que cette scène ? **Requit le forain stupéfait.

**\- Quelle scène ? **Faisant comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais elle ne savait si elle devait se confier à lui. Certes, elle en voulait à son frère de lui avoir caché sa relation avec Caroline. Cependant est-ce une raison de le répéter à tout le monde même à une personne comme Cale dont elle savait qu'il serait assez compréhensif et assez digne de confiance ?

**\- Eh bien du comment tu as parlé à ton frère, ne le laissant parler, le fusillant du regard et j'en passe. **Lui détailla-t-il.

**\- Je sais ce qu'il me cache depuis des semaines ! **Lui indiqua-t-elle uniquement espérant que ça suffirait mais il semblait vouloir en savoir plus.

**\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle depuis le temps que tu t'inquiétais pour lui. Ce n'est pas le cas ? **S'intrigua-t-il.

**\- Pas vraiment. Si ! Non ! Je ne sais pas en fait. Ce que j'ai découvert me rend pour le moment hors de moi, rien que de le regarder m'insupporte ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? **S'emporta-t-elle ignorant si c'était en fin de compte une bonne chose d'avoir découvert son secret ainsi que de se confier à Cale en autre.

**\- Il avait peut-être ses raisons.**

**\- Certes, mais quand même je suis sa sœur ! **S'irrita-t-elle.

**\- Qu'a-t-il fait de si terrible ? **Se tourmenta-t-il curieux de connaître la réponse.

**\- Je ne sais si je dois te le dire. **Se questionna-t-elle.

**\- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. **L'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

\- Se demandant si elle devait réellement tout lui révéler.** Je devrais rentrer ! **Se ravit-elle en définitive.** Excuse-moi, je suis exténuée. Entre la journée, mon frère, l'organisation et la kermesse, je tiens plus. Excuse-moi encore, tu dois avoir raison, je me fais sûrement des idées. On se voit demain ! **Se prépara-t-elle à décamper avant de commettre une boulette.

**\- D'accord, bonne nuit ! **Acquiesça-t-il malgré sa confusion.

**\- Bonne nuit !**

**\- Attends, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? **Voulut-il s'en assurer avant de la laisser, voyant son état.

**\- Je t'assure que oui, c'est moi je .. je m'inquiète pour un rien, comme toujours. À demain !**

**\- A demain !**

Rebekah s'en alla, rejoignant sa mère avant de quitter les lieux de la fête. Le trajet de retour se fit par ailleurs des plus silencieux, néanmoins cela ne gêna pas Esther qui ne se préoccupait même pas des appréhensions de sa fille. Ce calme lui procurait le plus grand bien avec cette journée des plus interminables et contraignantes. Il lui tardait que la fête de la Moisson se termine afin de récupérer un peu plus de sérénité d'esprit dans sa vie. À peine elles arrivèrent dans leur manoir que déjà Kol accablait Rebekah de questions, lui demandant en outre où était leur grand frère, qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas passer plus d'une heure tranquille, sans penser à l'intrépide de la famille ?

* * *

Klaus galopa dans les bois si vite que son univers lui paraissait flou, pourtant il savait où il allait, son chemin ne lui était en aucun cas inconnu. Il pourrait s'y rendre les yeux bandés, il en était certain. Son cheval devait lui aussi savoir les pas qu'ils les séparaient de leur lieu de prédilection depuis le temps qui s'y rendait. Il n'eut presque pas besoin de guidage de la part de son maître. Deux arbres plus loin, au cœur de la forêt, du calme et de la quiétude se trouvait tout ce que Klaus désirait : être loin de sa vie, ne penser plus à rien, un paysage à couper le souffle, et surtout une magnifique blonde qui l'attendait. Posant pied à terre, il resserra la distance qui les séparait encore, distance bien trop longtemps maintenu. Ils se jetèrent de surcroît sans tarder sur leurs lèvres, échangeant un baiser savoureux, passionné et langoureux presque avide.

**\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, les journées sont trop longues même en te voyant je ne peux supporter être si loin de toi. **Déclara Klaus encore très près du corps de son amante.

**\- Je te comprends, je partage cet avis. Être si près et si loin de toi est une véritable torture. Finalement se voir sans se toucher, se parler, sans s'embrasser est juste un supplice inimaginable. **Compléta Caroline.

\- Se reculant un peu.** C'est bientôt la kermesse, ensuite on reviendra à la normale. **Se convainquit-il. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne réglerait aucunement leur problème.

**\- Est-ce mieux pour autant ? **Le questionna-t-elle hésitante à croire ce qu'il lui affirmait.

**\- Je l'ignore. **Baissa-t-il la tête.

\- Puis relevant à nouveau la tête pour croiser son regard, il lui aborda un joli sourit taquin.** Alors dis-moi, tu as vu une autre furie prête à t'égorger ? **Plaisanta-t-il.

**\- Je suis morte de rire Niklaus, vraiment très amusant. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? **Se vexa la jeune femme ce qui rompit le sourire de Klaus.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas la froisser, juste la faire un peu rire pour cesser de penser à tous leurs ennuis que suscitait leur relation. Mais n'ayant pas l'effet escompté, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se rattraper. Aussitôt pensé, il lui présenta ses excuses. S'intéressant par la suite d'un peu plus près sur la personne qui avait alors interceptée Caroline un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. En espérant que ce ne soit pas encore la même que cette incorrigible brunette qui cherchait à la nuire. Pourquoi voudrait-on faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi douce qu'était sa petite amie ? Plus belle, plus forte, plus généreuse et attentionnée n'existait sur cette terre. Il en était persuadé et, bénissait le ciel chaque jour de lui avoir offert une femme comme elle dans sa vie. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prie pour ne pas le croiser sinon elle serait ce que le mot vengeance voulait dire. Elle lui supplierait même d'abréger ses souffrances.

**\- Excuse-moi, c'était plus fort que moi ! Que te voulait cette jeune fille dans ce cas ?**

**\- Me demander mon aide pour que ta mère lui redonne sa chance. **Lui dénonça-t-elle.

**\- Sur ce cas, je crois qu'elle hallucine la pauvre enfant. Ma mère ne revient jamais en arrière. Si elle lui a certifié qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle à sa kermesse, alors elle n'y sera pas, et tout l'aide du monde n'y sera d'aucun secours. **Lui informa son compagnon.

**\- Très attentive ta mère. **Se désespéra-t-elle.** Je lui dis quoi du coup ? **Accrochant un regard des plus découragé et précaire.** Je lui ai dit que j'en parlerais à Rebekah pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas lui faire revenir sur sa décision.**

**\- Tu perds ton temps, même si ma sœur serait d'accord pour prêter attention à ta requête comme je te l'ai dit cela ne changera rien vu que ma mère ne voudra revenir dessus. Sa décision est irrévocable, et rien de ce que ma sœur pourra dire ou faire ne la fera plier. Personne ne le peut. À part mon père bien sûr, même si, je ne suis sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. **Lui divulgua-t-il.

**\- Très bien, je verrais cela avec elle demain. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais vu personne de suspect par hasard à la fête ? **L'interrogea-t-elle. Peut-être que lui aussi avait vu la femme mystère qui l'avait abordé un peu avant Abigaëlle et ainsi elle n'aurait pas inventé sa présence et ses prédilections des plus inquiétantes.

**\- Je ne pense pas, mis à part les villageois habituels et les maniaques de l'organisation. Pourquoi ? **Se troubla-t-il.

**\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.**

**\- Voyons Caroline, tu l'es déjà. **Elle le frappa.** Ah ! Excuse-moi ! Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Dis-moi ! Qu'as-tu vu ? Que s'est-il passé ? **Lui revendiqua-t-il apercevant ses angoisses et doublant ainsi les siennes.

**\- J'ai vu une femme qui m'a intercepté et mis en garde sur ta famille. **Lui confessa-t-elle.

**\- Comment cela ? **Se déconcerta-t-il de plus belle.

**\- Elle m'a dit de me méfier de ta mère, qu'elle cherchait à me nuire par tous les moyens si j'osais lui montrer mes talents cachés et qu'il fallait également que je m'éloigne de ta famille, que je n'essaie de me familiariser avec vous, que cela causerait ma perte sinon. **Lui signala-t-elle.

**\- En effet cela est plutôt inquiétant. Ne t'a-t-elle rien dit d'autre ? Pas de nom, pas de comment ma mère voudrait te nuire ou ce que te rapprocher de nous pourrait bien être si** **désastreux ? **Lui demanda-t-il essayant de comprendre les signes.

**\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit de plus que ce que je viens de t'annoncer même pas son nom. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle semblait me connaître or je ne l'avais jamais encore aperçu de ma vie, ça j'en suis certaine. **Lui souligna-t-elle.

**\- Très inquiétant en effet.**

**\- Je le suis d'autant plus qu'elle a dit que ça nuirait à ma famille, à ma vie et à mon bonheur. En quoi cela peut-il m'impliquer autant ? **Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Posant ses mains sur ses épaules comme pour l'apaiser.** Je l'ignore mais on le découvrira, je te le promets. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver !**

\- Avec un sourire.** Je sais et t'en remercie. Je me suis peut-être tout simplement imaginée cette femme. Cette prédiction aussi étrange que stupide et tous ces faits morbides. **Énonça-t-elle après quelques secondes de silences et de regards intenses.

**\- Si tel est le cas alors on ne peut que le souhaiter. Si jamais tu ressens une quelconque menace tu me le dis et je ferai tout pour la neutraliser. Je veux en aucun cas te perdre, et cela m'est égal si à cause de ce pressentiment notre relation se révèle au grand jour. Je te préfère te savoir loin de moi que morte, suis-je assez clair ? **Requit-il.

**\- Oui. Tu l'es parfaitement. Merci Niklaus, moi non plus je ne veux te perdre. **Lui exposa-t-elle.

**\- Bien ! Alors tu es sûre que rien de mauvais ne se prépare autour de toi ? **S'assura-t-il.

**\- Pour l'instant non, mis à part cette brune machiavélique qui m'a déclaré une rivalité et une souffrance éternelle, rien d'alarmant. **Lui annonça-t-elle.

**\- Très bien, je m'occupe de son cas dès demain dans ces conditions. **Lança-t-il déterminé.

**\- Ce n'est rien Klaus ! **Le retint-elle.

**\- Si ça l'est ! Elle te menace et je ne peux laisser passer ça ! **Lui indiqua-t-il avec un regard furieux mais surtout anxieux.

**\- Très bien mais en attendant embrasse-moi, parce que le soleil se couche et je ne veux te quitter sans un au revoir convenable. **Réclama-t-elle.

**\- Si tel est ton souhait. **S'exécuta-t-il avec un sourire.

**\- Il l'est ! **Il l'embrassa.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres sucrées, encerclant sa bouche de la sienne dans un baiser tendre et fougueux. Aucuns d'eux ne voulaient rompre celui-ci qui dut tout de même prendre fin sous manque de finir asphyxier. Caroline rouvrant les yeux, replongea immédiatement dans le regard océan de son bien-aimé, qu'elle s'y noya. Posant par la suite sa main sur sa joue, Klaus ferma légèrement les yeux à ce contact pour mieux l'apprécier. Elle lui annonça ensuite la phrase qui redoutait tant, signant de ce fait leur éloignement.

**\- On se voit demain. **Lui manifesta-t-elle maigrement triste d'être obligée de le quitter.

**\- Oui, à demain, soit prudente ! **Lui recommanda-t-il avec un regard toujours aussi insistant.

**\- Je le serai. Bonne nuit mon cher protecteur. **Élargissant les lèvres à ce surnom qu'elle lui offrit.

**\- Bonne nuit ma princesse. **Souriant à son tour.

Caroline s'en alla sous l'œil attentif et prévenant de Klaus qui l'a regarda marcher jusqu'à apercevoir un point lointain. Puis un bref souvenir et une brise de vent le faisant baisser la tête sur le fait qu'une autre journée devra se dérouler avant de pouvoir la revoir dignement. Avant de pouvoir la toucher et l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressent à son égard. Laissant ses pensées de côtés, il tourna les talons pour remonter à dos de cheval et quitter cette forêt si parfaite pour rejoindre sa maison si insuffisante. Franchissant le seuil de la porte, il aperçut la silhouette de Rebekah qui semblait vouloir l'affronter, avoir une réelle discussion avec lui. Son regard le secoua une nouvelle fois et ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui.

**\- Je sais tout ! **Lança la blonde franco.

**\- Tout quoi ? **Ne comprit pas son frère.

**\- Je sais pour Caroline et toi ! **Précisa-t-elle laissant son frère pantois.

**\- Comment cela, Caroline et moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je la connais à peine ! **Nia-t-il mais elle ne se laissa berner cette fois. Elle avait des preuves !

**\- Arrête de me mentir ! Je vous ai vu à la kermesse ! Je vous ai vu vous sourire, vous dévorer du regard, vous toucher et vous embrasser ! **S'emporta-t-elle éreintée de son comportement et de ses mensonges.

**\- Tu m'as suivi ? **Pesta-t-il à son tour mais Rebekah ne montra aucun acte de domination.

**\- En effet. Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose et, que fut ma surprise en découvrant ce qui s'en décelait. Je sais à présent pourquoi tu sembles si heureux ou plutôt pour qui tu l'es.**

**\- Rebekah, écoute... **Elle ne le laissa pas sortir une excuse qui la rendrait que plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est déjà à l'heure actuelle.

**\- Non je ne veux de tes excuses ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! **Interpella-t-elle.

**\- Tu sais pourquoi ! **Lui stipula-t-il comme simple évidence, si une pouvait comprendre c'était elle.

**\- Et tu crois sérieusement que je leur aurais tout révélé si tu me l'avais dit ? Tu me crois vraiment capable d'une telle chose ? Je vois que la confiance règne, et que tu me connais vraiment très mal ! **S'électrisa-t-elle que plus encore.

**\- Rebekah, je t'en prie, tu peux me haïr autant que tu veux mais s'il te plaît ne dit rien à personne, même pas à Cale. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache pour Caroline et moi. Je t'en prie si tu ne veux le faire pour moi, fait-le pour elle. **Lui pria-t-il.

**\- Je ne sais pas Nik, je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais respecter cette promesse. **Détourna-t-elle les yeux.

**\- Be... **Il ne put finir qu'Elijah et Kol arrivèrent à leur encontre.

**\- Niklaus, Rebekah ! Vous venez, on vous attend !**

**\- Nik, je peux te parler ? **Sollicita Kol.

**\- Eh bien... **Jongla Klaus entre son frère et sa sœur.

Il voulait d'abord être sûr que sa sœur puisse se taire sur ce qu'elle avait appris avant de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Cependant, Rebekah prit la décision à sa place et lui ordonna de rejoindre leur frère. Elle ne pouvait le voir davantage. Elle était encore trop affectée par sa trahison. Il lui fallait du temps et elle ne pourrait se décider ce soir, mais Klaus ne semblait comprendre cela. Il voulait qu'il règle leurs conflits maintenant !

**\- Vas-y ! On en a fini !**

**\- Pour le moment ! **Dit-il avec un regard qui se valait plutôt lourd malgré la situation.

**\- Pour ma part, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! **Lui balança-t-elle. Un regard emplis de haine.

**\- Je t'en prie ! Bekah ! **Implora-t-il, abasourdissant les deux autres frères présents avec eux.

**\- Que se passe-t-il ? **Osa demander Elijah.

**\- Rien ! **Prononcèrent les deux blonds dans un écho remarquable.

Alors que la jeune Mikaelson quitta la pièce, Klaus désespérait. Elijah et Kol ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qui avait bien put se jouer sous leurs yeux. Que leur cachaient Klaus et Rebekah ? Que leur étaient-ils donc arrivés pour que ça en vienne là ? Pour cette énorme dispute et surtout pour que Klaus ait à supplier sa sœur ? Kol décida vu l'état dans lequel était son frère de ne pas l'importuner avec ses problèmes sans importances. Elijah préférait également le laisser seul. Il se laissa donc tomber à terre, espérant de tout cœur que Rebekah pourrait malgré sa haine et sa peine ne pas tout avouer à tout le monde, qu'il pourrait compter sur sa discrétion, sur son soutien comme il a toujours put. Est-ce qu'elle serait vraiment capable de les vendre sous un coup tête, juste parce qu'il l'a déçu ? Il l'ignorait fortement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il savait que Rebekah ne supportait pas la trahison, lui non plus ne la supportait pas, et surtout quand ça venait de sa personne.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors conclusion ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que c'est brutale de ma part d'arrêter à ce moment-là, en plein suspens. Oh mon dieu, mais que diable se prépare-t-il ? Rebekah serait-elle prête à une telle chose ? À trahir son frère et sa nouvelle amie par simple vengeance, par simple trahison à son écart ?**_

_**\- Mais sinon, avez-vous trouvé l'identité de la personne qui veut se venger de Caroline ? Pensez-vous qu'elle est réellement en danger en restant si près des Mikaelson ?**_

_**\- Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette étrange vieille femme qui prédit un avenir sombre pour notre blondinette ? Est-elle réelle ou imaginée ?**_

_**\- Et Rebekah, la croyez-vous capable de trahir son frère ? Dira-t-elle la vérité à tout le monde ?**_

_**Réponse dans la suite de leur aventure !**_

_**Merci en tout cas de votre fidélité... :) À bientôt, Gros Bisous. A-**_


End file.
